


Secrets

by DakCake



Series: Secrets Series [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: (This is my first fanfic on here), (his name is bill), Angst, Fluff, How Do I Tag, IT'S GAY, It's nothing bad, M/M, Magic, Some manipulation, Virgil with Wings, Winged!Virgil, i'm to soft to do that to them, it's an adventure, realms, there is violence, y'all know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 70,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakCake/pseuds/DakCake
Summary: Virgil hides his wings from the other sides, scared they will hate him. He requires supplies from Roman's realm to keep them hidden. Stuff happens, and there's a dragon-witch.





	1. A fight

The mindspace: a vast and open world inside every person one this planet’s head. Whatever a person wanted existed there. But inside Thomas Sander’s mindspace, an argument stirred.

“Well, I don’t know, why don’t you just snap your fingers and make a new one?” Logan snarled at Roman.

“Because I wanted THAT one!” Roman exclaimed, throwing a knife onto the ground. “It was practically perfect in every way!”

The knife bounced against the floor and stuck in the wall next to Virgil’s head. A feeling of dread set deep into his stomach. Virgil looked over at Patton, who was trying to diffuse the situation before anything got out of hand.

“Come on kiddos! It was just a sandwich! Roman, if you’d like, I’ll make you a ne--”

“No! This is the last straw pocket protector! I want you to apologize right now!” Roman crossed his arms, like a little kid throwing a fit.

“I have nothing to apologize for. You are simply being illogical. That sandwich was just the same as the others you made. Therefore you should not be this upset over me eating it to provide substance to my form.” Logan turned to leave, but Roman wasn’t done with him yet.

“Well, the sandwiches might have been the same, but the one you ate was mine!”

“Please you two, can you just stop figh--”

“I’ll stop when he stops Patton!” Roman screamed, his eyes flashing gold.

Virgil felt his chest tighten. He should have left when this argument started, but now it was too late. He stumbled up against the wall, his shoulder blade hitting where the knife was. He hardly noticed it though as his pulse skyrocketed.

“Well, I’ll never stop. It’s feelings like these that cause Thomas to procrastinate, like him trying to make the “perfect sandwich” or whatever. Roman, you need to get a hold of yourself.” Logan excl--

The darkness was closing around Virgil’s chest, and his breathing was coming out in short, shallow gasps. His mind was retreating into a place where everything was horri--

“Logan, Roman, stop fighting!” Patton exclaimed desperately. Thomas was supposed to be on a interview live stream today, and he needed to be in a good headspace for it. “Please, do it for Thomas if you can’t do it for me!”

Logan nodded, but Roman kept going on, headstrong as ever. “Oh, well I apparently don’t do anything for Thomas since neither of you want me on the stream today!”

Yelling. Screaming. Fears. They swirled around in Virgil’s mind as he was hit over and over again with hurtful words launched out of a canon at hi--

“No. That’s not- that’s not it. Please Roman--” Patton choked on his tears.

“Well, now look at that Roman, you’ve made Patton upset. This is exactly why we didn’t want you on the stream. You’re too pushy, always wanting to be the center of attention!” Logan adjusted his glasses. “Now, if you will excuse me, I have a stream to prepare for.”

Roman looked defeated, though his eyes still raged. “Fine. You have defeated me for now, but not forever. We’re not done he--”

The lights flickered out. Patton’s crying got louder and more frantic. Roman jumped about three feet in the air. Logan shuddered.

Then the voices started swirling. “You’ll never be good enough. They don’t really want you on their show. You’re a loser. Just quit. Loser. Monster.” All the sides could hear them, and it was terrifying.

“Virgil?!” Patton yelled, his tears still streaming down his face. “Where are you?”

The voices got louder and louder until suddenly, everything stopped. The lights came back on, the voices ceased. The three sides looked at each other in confusion. That had never happened before.

“Well, um, that was… something.” Roman’s eyes had returned to brown, and his sword was drawn.

“Oh my. Roman and mine’s argument must have set Virgil off on a panic attack.” Logan looked around, concerned. Pictures and chachkies had been thrown from their places, and the floor was an absolute wreck.

Tears were flooding from Patton’s eyes. “If I only had looked over at him, if only I had thought about him for a second.”

“Shush Patton, it’s not your fault. It’s Logan’s, and erm, mine.” Roman hugged Patton, stroking his hair.

“Um, but where is Virgil?” Logan asked, looking around. He had been aware of where Virgil was standing before the lights went out, but he was no longer there.

“He might have made it back to his room.” Patton wiped his face on his cat hood. “I’ll go check on him.”

“Be careful Pat.” Roman said, a concerned look on his face, though it wasn’t necessarily for Patton. Virgil had never had an outburst like this, and that worried him slightly.

Patton tapped on Virgil’s door. “Honey? Son? Kiddo? Are you ok?”

The darkness still surrounded him still. Somehow, in the middle of his panic attack, Virgil had made it back to his room. The words were quieter now, but still as hurtful. He heard a knock on the door. It was Patton.

“Just g-go away.” Virgil felt hot tears streaming down his face. “I’m fine!”

“Virgil, no you’re not.” Patton nudged the door open. The lights were completely off. He reached for the light switch.

“Keep them off. Please?” Virgil was crunched up in his bed with a blanket wrapped around him, hoping Patton didn’t see anything.

“Alright kiddo. But seriously, what happened in the main room? Everything went dark and scream-y.” Patton wanted to step into Virgil’s room, but he wanted to keep a clear head before the live stream.

“Oh?” Virgil gasped. “Um, I don’t know. I guess you three were to wrapped up in arguing, and I took over. Sorry.”

“It’s fine sweetie, but Logan and I have to head up to the forefront to help Thomas out on the interview. Just, stay safe, ok?” Patton smiled sadly at Virgil. “If you need, go hang out with Roman. I think you two will get along nicely.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, and the voices stopped. Though his heart was still beating fast. “Yeah, sure. Bye Patton.”

“Bye Kiddo.” Patton closed the door.

Virgil rolled out of bed, his blanket still on him just in case Patton decided to poke his head in again. He clapped his hands and the lights turned on. Virgil walked over and locked the door. He let the blanket slip off him. A few feathers floated to the ground below him, and he looked into his mirror. Virgil’s eye shadow ran down his face, and his hair was a wreck. Dark shadows ran through his eyes, swirling around in his irises.

And his wings? Well they were a wreck.

His feathers were pulled and ruffled, and a large gash ran down the back of one his wings. He had retreated into fetal position during the attack, and it showed. The white on his inner wings had black stains on them, and the brown, black and purple on his back were mostly flipped upside down. It hurt. He reached around to smooth them.

Bang! Virgil jumped a foot in the air when someone banged on his door. He felt himself retrach his wings close to his back. He grabbed his blanket again.

“Virgil?” It was Roman. “Hot Topic, I’m gonna go take a shower, so, um, don’t touch the sandwich in the fridge. If you do, I’ll kill you.”

“Yep, no problem Princey.” Virgil replied. ‘He thinks you’re hot.’

“Seriously, don’t touch it.” Roman stormed away.

“Fine! Seriously! I won’t touch your sandwich!” Virgil exclaimed. He heard the door to Roman’s room close.

‘Now’s your shot. You know he’ll be in there for quite some time.’

“Now? But, I’m a wreck.”

‘Think of how much of a wreck you’ll be if the other sides find out about your wings. You know you need those ingredients from the dreamscape. And without Roman guarding it, and the other sides being gone, it will be a piece of cake!’

“Fine, I’ll go, but not because you told me too.” Virgil muttered to the voice in his head. He took a drink out of a bottle sitting on his mirror stand. Pain engulfed his body to the point where another tear rolled down his face. But it was worth it. He looked in the mirror, his wings were gone. He could still feel them, they just weren’t attached to his body at the moment.

Virgil reached for a backpack and set off to Roman’s room.


	2. Realm of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit's a slimy boi and Virgil does some he probably shouldn't.

The main room was quiet and empty, well, almost.

“Virgil, how nice to see you!” Deceit. That slimy boi.

“Back at you deceit.” Virgil hardly acknowledged the trait sitting on the couch.

“Ah, are you not going to Roman’s room? Who is not showering right now?” Deceit hissed, following him.

“I just need to grab something from it, now leave me alone.” Virgil swung his backpack at deceit.

“I’ll know your secret one day traitor.” Deceit hissed and disappeared.

“Not if I can help it.” Virgil pushed Roman’s door open. He heard the water running. And a lot of loud singing.

Virgil opened a cabinet to reveal a glowing archway. All of the sides hid the entrances of their realms, but Virgil knew where every single trait’s one was. He braced himself as he stepped into the light.

A gust of wind blew his hair into his face. The sky shone a brilliant blue as clouds floated past. The mountain range in front of him towered above trees. An abundance of wild flowers engulfed the field around him. Butterflies and bees flitted around.

Virgil turned around and saw the place he had come to see. The town of Lepond shimmered in the sun at him. He walked towards it, checking the watch fastened to his right hand from time to time. He heard singing as he approached the village. Again.

The tale of Prince Roman. It wasn’t as if the town hadn’t sung it before. Though Virgil never understood why. The creatures had never really hurt Roman or anyone before. A statue rose in the middle of town for Roman. Virgil shrugged his hood on and trudged toward the garden.

‘He’s gonna know you’re here.’

“How? He’s in the shower. It’s not as if he’s what, like clairvoyant or something.”

‘Just hurry up. You’re taking too long.’

“Fine.”

The patch of plants in front of him was exactly what he needed. Moli: a form of poison that when handled correctly could cause unwanted things to disappear. As Virgil picked what he needed, a sharp pain shot through his back. It was normal for these pains, but they still hurt nonetheless.

Finally, Virgil almost had all he needed. Though, there was one more thing. Clusterberry. Without it, he could end up revealing his wings at any time.

Virgil slipped over to the back section of the garden where the mind plants were kept. It was cooler, more trees shaded the area. Roman’s realm really was a beautiful one.

‘Hurry up.’

Unlike his own. Virgil shrugged the voice off and picked some clusterberry. He turned and hurried back to the portal. He spied Roman’s weapon cache on his way back. Curiosity got the better of him, and he pushed open the door. He gasped.

Hundreds of weapons hung on the walls, but that wasn’t all. In front of Virgil laid a sword with blood on it. Of course, it was dried, but still. Virgil hadn’t known anything in Roman’ realm had real blood. He felt his heart rate quicken. He shouldn’t have come in here. His heart hurt.

Virgil ran back into the portal, and stumbled into Roman’s room. He felt the world start grow black, but he was able to fight it, and fell to the ground. Virgil was getting up when suddenly, the bathroom door opened.

It, of course, was Roman, wearing nothing but a towel. Virgil gasped for multiple reasons. They made eye contact.

“Virgil?!” Roman yelled. “What are you doing in here?!” His eyes landed on the open cabinet. “What were you doing in my realm?!”

“Um,” Virgil’s breathing became harder as he looked over Roman’s chest and arms. “Uhhhh.”

Scars. Everywhere. Nasty, jagged, miscolored scars. Virgil saw a horrendous one running up the side of Roman’s neck. Scars. Everywhere.

Roman looked down and realized what Virgil was looking at, and to Virgil’s dismay, Roman screamed at him.

“GO! GET OUT!” Roman pointed towards the door, his golden eyes filled with tears.

Virgil grabbed his bag and sprinted out of the room, not stopping until he reached the other side of his own door. He locked it and felt his chest collapsing on him as he slumped against the door. Roman. So much blood. Hurt.

The voices returned. Screaming. Horrible things. At him. They made him feel like crap. As if he had something to do with Roman’s scars. So many scars. How many had he gotten? Where were they from? Why? Why?

He heard Roman’s door open after a while. Virgil panicked. He shoved the bag of herbs under his bed. He braced himself for a whole lot of noise, but it didn’t come. In fact, all Virgil heard was what sounded like crying. Now he was confused. Why was Roman crying?

Another sharp pain riveted down Virgil’s back. He really should have bandaged that injury before he took the potion. But he didn’t care. Roman was crying for some reason.

Virgil poked his head out of the door and looked towards the kitchen. He spotted Roman grabbing his sandwich from the fridge, and tears streamed down his face. Something drew Virgil out of his room, though everything was telling him not too. The two of them looked at each other. Both were crying. Roman had put on a long sleeved shirt and pants, his hair was a wreck.

“Why were you in my realm Virgil?” Roman asked, calm and collected. His eyes were back to brown.

“I uh, needed something.” Virgil couldn’t help but imagine the scars under his shirt.

“From my room?” Roman wiped his face.

“Y-yes.” Pain shot through Virgil’s back, but he didn’t let it show. “I’m sorry, I should have asked first.”

“How many times have you been in there without me knowing?” Roman asked, his tears stopping.

“A few.” Virgil responded, looking down.

“Oh.” Roman stopped.

A chime sound was heard throughout the main room. Logan and Patton were back. They appeared in the middle of the room, holding hands.

“We did amazing!” Patton yelled, smiling.

“Indeed, it was quite adequate.” Logan smiled back at him. He looked over at the upset Roman and Virgil. “Well then.”

Roman and Virgil ran back to their rooms, leaving a very confused Patton and Logan.

“Kiddos! Dinner!” Patton yelled, sliding dinner plates onto the table.

Roman and Virgil came out of their rooms. Roman was back to wearing his normal outfit, his arms out and everything. No scars were visible. Roman eyed Virgil suspiciously.

Silence surrounded the dinner table as they all ate together. Roman and Virgil refused to make eye contact, and Patton kept looking over at Logan.

“So, what exactly happened today?” Patton asked, chewing his chicken.

“Nothing! Absolutely nothing!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Virgil and Roman went sheet white, looking at each other. Patton looked confused.

“I believe Patton was talking about Virgil’s little, um, control session today. Though it didn’t last for long, Patton and I felt the repercussions all day. Seriously Virgil, what do you think caused that?” Logan asked, looking over at a paler than usual Virgil.

“Um, I don’t really know. I just think that my fears overtook all of your emotions that were focused on one another.” Virgil slipped his hood on, not feeling like answering questions tonight.

“Nope, no hoods at the dinner table.” Patton flicked his hand and Virgil’s hood went flying backwards. “That’s an established rule kiddo.”

Roman snorted. Logan looked over at him. “Yeah, no weapons at the table Roman.”

“What?” Roman looked next to him to see his sword. “Oh, I didn’t realize I summoned that. Sorry.” He snapped his fingers, and it was gone.

“Well, tonight is horribly awkward,” Patton said, a nervous smile on his face. “Welp, I’m done with dinner. It’s been a long day, how about we all head off to bed, and give Thomas the day off tomorrow?”

“Most of the time I would disagree, but, yes, I believe tomorrow is not going to be productive anyway.” His eyes glanced from Virgil to Roman.

“Goodnight kiddos.” Patton gathered the dishes then went off to bed.

“You two are upsetting him. He’s been worried about you two ever since we got back. Whatever is going on, I want you two to work it out. If you don’t, you’ll have me to deal with. Goodnight.” Logan rose from the table and retreated into his room.

Virgil and Roman just sat there, not looking at each other. Finally, Virgil spoke. “We have nothing to work out. Goodnight Princey.”

Roman looked after him as he left. “Fine Virgil. See you tomorrow.”


	3. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idiots talk.

        Virgil looked at himself in the mirror. He knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep that night, and he was sorry for Thomas. But, he was going to try anyway.

        Or not. Virgil laid in his bed, holding his journal in his hands. He knew he wanted to write about that day in it, he just didn’t know what to put. So, he just started rambling.

Dear Journal,

Where do I begin? Today was horrible. Completely dreadful. Logan and Roman were fighting again, louder than the last time, and Patton was trying to calm them down with more heeling, and I just couldn’t take it. I had another Panic attack today. That’s four in the past two weeks. They've been more forthcoming and stronger since the last time I've reported them. I don't know why. I guess I'm just worried and sad, and other emotions that I can't describe. But I found out something pretty bad. Roman has so many scars. He's hurt. I don't know what to think. And, he caught me in his realm today, so, I don't know. I'm worried.

        Virgil sighed and put down his journal. He turned and looked at the clock. It was one in the morning. Great. His conscience was not going to let him sleep.

        ‘You could go talk to him. That could help.’

        “What? No! He already hates me enough, and anyway, he's probably asleep.” Virgil murmured back.

        ‘You could go check.’

        “Ok, ok, I will.” Virgil left his bed and opened his door. He snuck over to the right brain’s hallway and saw Roman’s light on. “Great.”

        Virgil silently crept over towards the door, and he heard some sappy movie playing. Virgil internally groaned. Why was he doing this?

        He knocked. Footsteps approached the door. Roman’s face peeked out. He had been crying.

        “I think we need to talk Roman.” Virgil said, standing in the crack of light from Roman’s door.

        “You said we have nothing to talk about Hot Topic. Therefore, goodnight.” Roman made to close the door, but Virgil stopped him.

        “I'll give you answers if you give me some back.” Virgil looked into Roman’s warm brown eyes. He could see curiosity was getting the better of him.

        “Come in, just… Fine. Whatever.” Roman opened his door all the way. Virgil looked around to make sure no one was watching, then slipped in.

        Roman gestured to a chair over by a billowing fireplace, and Virgil obliged. Roman clapped his hands and an even more elegant chair swooped in from nowhere and placed itself behind him. The two of them just looked at one another, not knowing where to begin.

        “Why were you in my realm, and remember, no lying?” Roman went first, looking deep into Virgil.

        “I needed to uh, grab some stuff.” Virgil looked down.

        ‘This was a bad idea.’

        “I obviously know that, but what were you getting and why?” Roman slumped back in his chair.

        “I was grabbing ingredients from Lepond’s gardens.” Virgil almost didn't continue on. “I’m working on, andthisisgonnasound really stupid, like, a potion.”

        “Really? Then why don't you just grow the plants in your own room? Why do you need mine?” Roman grilled.

        “You see, Patton is always coming in, and if he sees me set up with a whole bunch of unknown plants, well, he’ll lose his mind.” Virgil slumped back too, tired.

        “Mhm, but why didn't you just ask me to head in there, it's not like I was going to say no.”

        “I didn’t want to answer any questions you may have had going on. I didn't want to like, worry you. And I swear I'm not making drugs--”

        “I never said you were Virgil.” Roman gasped.

        “Ok, now, my turn.” Virgil sat up straight again. His mind faltered as he was trying to figure out how to ask his question. “Um, uh, scars?”

        Roman sighed and looked into the fireplace, his jawbone illuminated. “I know, I know, where did these scars come from? How do I hide them? How bad is it? What am I not telling you?” He paused. “A lot. I'm not telling you a whole lot. Those little creatures I say I fight in the dreamscape, well, some are the size of this room. And sometimes, I get hurt.”

        “But why didn’t you just go to Patton? He can help, he’s good at healing people. You wouldn't have all these scars.” Virgil met Roman’s eyes with concern.

        “Because I don't want them to know I failed! I've failed more times than these scars can count! I'm the prince! I'm supposed to protect you all, I'm supposed to never fail! I'm the hero!” Roman stood up, tears streaming down his face. “But sometimes, I just can't. I'm not, good enough. And each one of the scars works as a reminder that I need to get better, stronger, quicker, more powerful.” Roman’s face was completely wet now.

        “How many…” Was all Virgil could bring himself to ask.

        "Last time I counted, 43, but probably a lot more since then.” Roman whipped towards Virgil. “Listen to me, you can't tell any of the other sides about these. You never saw anything. We never had this conversation, and I won't mention the fact you broke into my place, got it?”

        “Yeah, sure, but Roman,” Virgil got up to leave, “please be careful. I know how must scars can hurt.”

        “I make no promises.” Roman crossed his arms. “Also, just what exactly are you making these ‘potions’ for?”

        “That's a long story I don't want to get into right now.” Virgil closed the door, feeling his blood pressure rising, but otherwise feeling better than he did before the talk.

        Pain shot down his back, but I was a different kind. The potion was wearing off, and he only had a couple of minutes before his wings came back. Virgil quickly walked back over to his room, seeing someone in the kitchen, but not daring to ask who it was for fear of his wings, and closed the door.

        The sickly sweet mixture of Moli and Clusterberry met his nose. It was pungent and horrid smelling. It was done. Virgil spooned the mixture into bottles for later, shoving them into his night stand.

        Whoosh. The pain immediately subsided when Virgil’s wings came out, but unfortunately, he was still wearing his shirt. It ripped into two halves as the feather explosion swirled around him.

        “Another one…” Virgil sighed, placing the pieces of his shirt back into his draw to hopefully be repaired by the spiders living in it.

        He looked back up, only to see his own face in the mirror. It wasn’t completely about the wings. His face was also another issue. His brown eyes swirled with deep black shadows, and darker eyeshadow appeared below his eyes. He was terrifying, a monster. And he hated it, they would hate it.

        He stretched his wings as far as they could go, for his room was too small to fully contain them. He hated large spaces. And high places, leaving wings to be an ironic situation. The front, white feathers had tinged of purple in them, matching the back.

        The clock to his right flashed the time at him. Three in the morning. Great. Virgil braced himself once more, and took a swig of the terrible mixture, and the pain returned. Virgil stumbled back into bed, curling up into fetal position as he hit it and fell asleep, or unconscious from the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Roman, the arrogant little prince who doesn't think he needs any help. How wrong he is...


	4. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is strong brave gay. (I'm really tired while writing this summary sorry.)

        “Virgil? You up? It’s like, almost noon.” Patton tapped on his door. He peeked his head in.

        Virgil hissed at him, feeling horrible. He must have taken too much of a dosage last night. He threw the covers over his head.

        “Now grumpy pants, that's no way to treat me,” Patton stepped into his room, determined to get this over with quick. He grabbed the blanket on his bed, and yanked. Virgil went flying out of bed, landing on the floor.

        “Ok, ok, I'm up, I'm up. Gosh.” Virgil looked up at Patton.

        “I'm sorry, did I hurt you? Please tell me I didn't hurt you.” A thin layer of black started to appear around Patton’s eyes. Virgil sighed.

        “I'm fine, now get out of my room.” Virgil tried to stand up, but the pain fired through his system, leaving him on the ground. He felt like crying from the pain.

        ‘It’s worth it.”

        Patton left the room. “Come on, you can't just lay there all day, we have things to do.”

        “Fine. I’ll be up in a second.” Virgil groaned and slowly pushed himself up, struggling. He hissed under his breath.

        With difficulty, He made it to the kitchen for breakfast. Logan was sitting at the table, sipping his coffee. He seemed to be reading some astronomy for the umpteenth time again.

        “Nice to join us in the land of the living Virgil.” Logan said, glancing up at him.

        “Ha! Dad joke!” Patton exclaimed, looking over at Logan.

        “Not. Intentionally.” Logan sipped his coffee again and stared off into nothingness.

        Virgil didn’t say anything, and he grabbed a plate with eggs and other breakfast foods on it. He tried to walk normally over to his place at the table. “Um, where’s Roman?”

        “He was up earlier, said something about needing to ‘slay some demons’ I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Patton joyously drank his tea.

        “Yeah, me too.” Virgil suddenly didn’t feel hungry. He pushed the plate away from him. Demons.

        “Yeah, I’m sure he’ll be ok!” Deceit popped up out of nowhere and smiled evilly.

        “Go away you,” Logan paused, looking through his flashcards, “slimy boi.” Patton was set off by this, going into a full on laughing attack. “But seriously, get out.”

        “Ok, I won’t.” Deceit sunk down into the floor.

        Virgil kept staring at the plate of eggs in front of him. Worry filled his stomach. He tried to convince himself that Roman would be fine, that he had never been seriously hurt before, and that it would not be any different this time. Or, ‘seriously hurt’ in the fact that he wasn’t dead.

        “Why does deceit do that? I’ll never quite understand.” Logan looked at where Deceit sunk down, not confused but not getting the reasoning either.

        “He’s a liar, he lies. It’s just what Deceit does.” Virgil felt himself explaining, though he wasn’t really paying attention.

        “Yeah, but we all lie, don’t we? It’s not just him.” Logan said, sipping his coffee.

        Virgil and Patton stared at Logan, their faces red. Logan sipped at his coffee again. “It’s not like I myself lie, but I just know about the rest of you.”

        “I don’t lie! Lying is wrong!” Patton gasped, his eyes shocked. “And I don’t think any of you would lie, right?”

        Virgil felt himself turn red. He looked over to Logan, who was staring at Patton. “Listen Patton, if you would like all of us to… ‘spill’ all of our secrets some night, then maybe you should talk to all of us. Including Roman.”

        Roman. Virgil stood up in an instant. Logan and Patton looked over at him. Patton tilted his head.

        “You leaving so soon kiddo? You haven’t even touched your breakfast.” Patton asked.

        “Um, yeah, I just got some, uh, things I have to do.” Virgil quickly turned and walked down the hallway to his room.

        ‘You can’t stop the inevitable. Roman’s doomed.’

        Virgil walked into his room, looking for something “You’re wrong. Roman is strong and brave, he’ll be fine.”

        ‘And stupid. Anyway, if you trust that he’ll be fine, then why are you looking for something?’        

        “It’s just a bit of extra insurance.” Virgil pulled a dagger out of his sock drawer. It was a dark silver with intricate detailing of black swirls. A shine of purple reflected light onto his face.

        ‘Seriously, you think you can protect Roman? You’ll just both get killed in the process, and then everyone will find you who you really are.’

        “Shut up. It’s just going to be one time.” Virgil slid his full black hoodie on, and throw the hood over his face. “This is just a one-time thing. One check, just to see what exactly he does, and then we’ll be done.”

        ‘Put on your slit hoodie.’

        “What? Why?” Virgil stood by his door, confused.

        ‘Just trust me.’

        Virgil scrunched up his face, but followed orders. The slits in his hoodie were for his wings, just to make sure he wouldn’t rip anything. He looked at himself in the mirror.

        ‘Perfectly inconspicuous.’

        Virgil sighed and sulked out his door. A light switch at the end of the hall would turn out all the lights for the commons. He knew turning it off wouldn’t have any effect on Thomas. He flipped the switch.

        “Ahhhhhhhhh! Oh my god Logan! Why are the lights off?!” Virgil heard Patton scream as he sprinted towards Roman’s room. The dark kinda freaked him out, but he was used to it.

        “Thomas is probably spacing out again, I’ll go fix it.” Logan’s footsteps walked down a hall.

        Virgil made it to Roman’s door, and pushed it open. The bright golden lights almost blinded him. He quickly shut the door.

        The room was completely silent. No water running, no movie playing on the tv, none of Roman’s singing. No sound except Virgil’s heartbeat.

        Virgil brandished his dagger and opened Roman’s closet. He was glad to see Roman hadn’t moved the portal.

        “Well, now or never.” He closed his eyes and stepped through the portal.


	5. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil fights.

        The breeze hit his face, causing him to cool off a bit. A bird squawked in the distance. Virgil opened his eyes, and gasped. The sky was dark grey, and thunder crashed in the distance.

        “What the?” Virgil felt concern bubble up in his throat. Never in his many trips here had the sky been grey. Something was wrong.

        An alarm sounded in the forest in the mountains. Virgil started running towards the sound, panicked. The forest had also gone silent as he ran as fast as he could.

        The alarm sounded again, but he noticed this time that it was some kind of horn. The person blowing it blew it again.

        Virgil finally came upon the area where the horn blower was. He looked over a pixie-like creature that was freaking out. He-they, were flitting around, blowing an instrument that he had never seen before. Virgil stopped. Roman came into the picture, wielding his sword and swinging it violently.

        “Stop with the horn Niche! I have this!” Roman yelled at the pixie. He clutched his stomach, and Virgil panicked to see blood staining his hand.

        “Prince Roman, are you sure? You are injured! We should retreat to the kingdom and--”

        A dark, wiggling monster came into the clearing. It had large white teeth, and its eyes were glowing bright yellow. Claws lurched out of its form, and it lunged at Roman.

        “Back Niche! I’ll handle this!” Roman swung his sword at the beast as Niche flew upwards. Virgil crouched down, hoping to avoid being seen.

        “Be careful Price Roman!” Niche pointed to another creature coming into the clearing. This one was larger than the other, and it had more teeth.

        “Well darn! Niche, draw your weapon!” Roman commanded, and the pixie took out a small sword.

        “Yes my prince!” Niche flew towards the larger monster, and fluttered around its head, stabbing it with their small sword.

        “Gahhhh!” Roman exclaimed as the creature hit him, slicing his chest. Roman fell to the ground, almost unconscious.

        “My Prince!” Niche flew towards Roman as the monsters closed in. “Please get up!”

        Virgil felt his chest tighten as he watched the monsters close in. He needed to do something. His mind started racing, and he jumped off the overhang. Virgil felt a whoosh, and he landed in front of monsters, blocking them from getting to Roman. He spread his wings out as far as they could go, and he flapped them, sending both him and the monster flying backwards. He landed on the ground with a thud, but stood up again. The monsters got back up again too.

        Virgil took one dark look at them. He felt anger well up in him. He double voice came out. “Back! Get back!”

        The smaller monster turned and ran away. But the larger one had anger behind it’s eyes. It charged at Virgil.

        Virgil reached for his dagger, and in an instant, he lunged for the monster, meeting it head-on, and plunged the dagger deep into it. The creature let out a deep moan, and bucked Virgil off him. It charged again.

        Virgil’s wings snapped out in front of him as the monster collided with them. It hurt, but the monster didn’t fully harm him. His wings returned to normal, and he took one more stab at the beast. He thrust the dagger deep into its head, and with one last scream, it died.

        The monster went limp and it disintegrated in front of Virgil. He fell to his knees, adrenaline rushing.


	6. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath.

       He looked at where the beast once was.

        “Prince Roman!” The annoying pixie’s voice screamed. Virgil’s head snapped over towards them. In an instant, Virgil was right at Roman’s side.

        “Back you monster!” Niche yelled, stabbing Virgil with his sword. He looked terrified.

        “Woah woah woah, I’m here to do Roman any harm!” Virgil threw his hood down and put his hands up defensively. “Please don’t hurt me.”

        Niche stopped and took a good look at Virgil. “You must be one of the other royal members Roman refers to, are you not? Though I must say, he’s never said anything about wings…”

        “He doesn’t know! Ok, now may we please get him to safety?” Virgil pleaded, his wings anxiously pressed against his back. Roman had fallen completely unconscious before Virgil had jumped into action, and he was losing a lot of blood.

        “Yes, we shall. Follow me winged one, I know of a safe place not far from here. Do you think you can carry him?” Niche fluttered back into the air.

        “As long as it’s not too far.” Virgil bent down and found that Roman didn’t weigh that much to him. “Or, maybe father.”

        “Come then.” Niche zoomed off in a direction, leaving Virgil to follow him. Virgil tried to keep up, keeping his wings in tight, tripping over roots and such scattered against the forest floor. A couple of times, he lost sight of Niche, having to stop and wait for them to come back.

        Finally, Virgil stopped in a clearing with a small house sitting in middle. Smoke puffed out of it’s chimney, and the smell of cherries swirled around. Niche gestured for Virgil to go inside.

        He reluctantly obliged. The porch of the house was old and covered in cobwebs. Potted plants in desperate need of water laid skewd about. The front door was cracked and old. And old knocked with Roman’s logo tilted off it. Virgil knocked. 

        “Ahhhh Roman! It’s nice to see yo--” A young woman opened the door, but stopped talking when she locked eyes with Virgil hold Roman.

        “Please Emmaline, may we come in?” Niche said, fluttering around Virgil’s head. Virgil pushed his wings even closer into his back.

        “Of course! Hurry!” Emmaline opened the door all the way and ushered them in. With a wave of her hand, the dishes on a table disappeared. “Put him there.”

        Emmaline rushed into another room and came back carrying a medical box. She ripped Roman’s shirt off and took a look at his wounds. They were worse than Virgil immediately thought. The cut on his stomach was deep but small, while the one against his chest was long and shallow. Virgil felt himself get lightheaded.

        “The dark one, how big was it Niche?” Emmaline reached into the box and pulled out a bottle of tonic. She rubbed it against the shallow wound.

        “There were two. They caught us off guard. One the size of a Ganimaen while the other was huge, the size of this room. The smaller one hit the shallow gash, the larger one did the bigger.” Niche handed Emmaline a bandage.

        “Roman couldn't fend them off, huh?” Emmaline grabbed another rub and spread it across the deep wound. “They must really be getting strong.”

        “It's troubling.” Niche muttered to her. They wrapped Roman’s arm, which was also covered in scratches.

        “Indeed. But you know what’s also troubling?” Emmaline turned to Virgil. He felt his chest tighten. She clenched her hand, and Virgil slammed against the door. “You bringing a complete stranger to my sanctuary.”

        “Please Emmaline, he saved Roman. He killed the big monster, and scared the smaller one away!” Niche pleaded, his eyes flicking between Emmaline and Virgil.

        “I'll let him answer me, thank you very much.” She hovered close to Virgil, her face in his face. “Who are you?”

        “Um, my n-name is Virgil. I’m Roman’s friend.” Virgil was forced to look into her eyes, and they bore into his soul.

        “Hmmmm, really? Which side are you dark one?” Emmaline said smoothly.

        Virgil took a deep breath. “I'm ugh, anxiety.”

        “Ahhhhhh, Roman’s told me about you, supposedly. But he never mentioned the um,” with another flick of her hand, she pulled Virgil’s wings out. “Extra oddities.”

        Virgil turned red, wanting to cry, or leave, but he couldn't do either. “Please just fix Roman, he’s hurt.”

        “I will dark one.” Emmaline returned to Roman, and Virgil felt the hold on him let go. She grabbed an already lit candle out of her box, and let the wax drip down onto Roman’s wounds. It bubbled and turned red, sealing the wounds. “There, now, may I return to questioning you?” Emmaline met Virgil’s gaze.

        He immediately snapped his wings around to cover him. She wasn't going to lead him in again.

        “Now dark one, there's no need for that.” Emmaline pried Virgil’s wings away from him. “Now, why are you here? Tell the truth.”

        “I was, worried about Roman. I found out that he was getting seriously hurt, and I don't know, I just came, and Niche’s horn led me to him.” Virgil put his wings back, pressing tightly.

        “Ahhhh, of course,” Emmaline pointed him to a chair. “Now, I know the other sides have powers, what exactly are yours?”

        Virgil drew a blank. He didn't really know. “I'm not sure. I've never explored those.” He started feeling uncomfortable.

        “Obviously the wings, now, why hasn't Roman told me about you entirely?” Emmaline snapped he fingers and a plate of cookies and tea floated out of the other room.

        Virgil felt his social anxiety kick in. “Uhh, I never, uh, told him.”

        “Don't be scared Virgil, have some tea.” Emmaline gave Virgil some tea.

        He took a sip. Cinnamon and mint. He calmed down a bit. “Sorry, it's just that, um, who are you people?”

        “Oh, of course. Sorry. We live in Roman’s land. Thomas dreamed us up at some point, so here we are. Niche is Roman’s assistant-”

        “Partner-”

        “Assistant, and I’m Lady Emmaline, the powerful sorcerer that protects the land while Roman is off with you.” Emmaline bowed. “Sorry about earlier. I simply have been waiting to meet another one of the royal family for a while now.”

        “Oh, um, it’s nice to meet you too.” Virgil gave a shy smile.

        “So, why haven’t you told Roman about your wings?” Emmaline cocked an eyebrow at him.

        “That’s who you are!” Niche exclaimed. “You’re the guy who people constantly see stealing stuff from the gardens!”

        “Yep.” Virgil turned even redder. He made eye contact with Emmaline. “I guess I’m just scared.”

        ‘Why are you telling her these things? She works for Roman. She’ll tell him and you’ll be done for. Banished back into your room. In fact--’

        “That is enough out of you demon.” Emmaline waved her hand and the voice stopped talking. “You shouldn’t listen to him. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

        Virgil was stunned. “You can hear that too?”

        “Honey, I rule this realm too. I can hear everything.” Virgil gave her a panicked look. “But, I also can hide things from Roman. If you would like me to keep your wings a secret, I will.” She looked over to Niche. “We will.”

        “I will not! For one, that would be keeping a secret from out prince. And two, this Virgil can be of great help to us.” Niche smirked. “He’s very good with a dagger.”

        Emmaline looked over at Niche, shocked. “Dagger? What dagger?”

        Virgil pulled his dagger out from somewhere. Emmaline took one look at it, a grabbed it.  
        “I assume that the dagger is important?” Niche asked, just as confused as Virgil.

        “Yah! I mean, yes! Woooooowww. Do you know what dagger this is?” Emmaline looked at Virgil, excited. Virgil shook his head. “This is the dagger of shadows! It was one of the first things to spawn in Thomas’ head, though it was much more simple at one point. Wow. I haven’t seen this since Thomas…”

        “Was in middle school?” Virgil finished, looking timid. Emmaline nodded. “Yeah, that’s when I showed up here, or at least became a bigger problem than I was before.”

        Roman stirred. Emmaline rushed over to his side. “Your story is partially troubling, but if you would like to keep yourself a secret from Roman, then I would suggest you leave. Niche and I won’t say anything.”

        Virgil stood up and looked out the window. It was starting to get dark. He nodded to Emmaline, “Thank you, both of you.”

        “No problem Virgil. Oh, wait.” Emmaline handed the dagger back to Virgil. “Please, come back and visit soon, also, I’d suggest flying back to the portal. The forest is even more dangerous at dark.”

        Virgil smiled and nodded. He rushed out of the house. The sun was below the horizon, and screeches rang through the forest. He looked at his wings.

        “I’ve never tried to fly before. I’ve already beat a monster, so let's try.” Virgil sighed, and ran. He leaped off a nearby rock and spread his wings.

        “You can do this Virgil. I believe in you,” In an instant, with a hard flap downwards, he was launched into the air, the cool night breeze hitting his face. He let out a giddy yell. It was amazing.

        Though even though he had only been in the air for a minute or two, Virgil felt his wings grow tired. He had to get back quick.

        As that realization hit him, he also remembered he was afraid of heights. His heart rate skyrocketed. He kept flapping his wings though, moving towards the portal so he could get home and back to his room.

        His wings gave out when he was about ten feet above the ground. He hit it with a loud thud, and felt pain spread out through his chest. He groaned, but he was safe.

        Virgil reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of his potion. He tilted the vile up towards the moon, then drank. The familiar pain raced through his back again. He watched his shadow as his wings disappeared. The clouds had left. Virgil took it as a sign Roman was ok.

        He stepped through the portal.


	7. Flail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman "learns" what just happened.

        Roman awoke flailing. “Back beast back!” He looked around he to see Emmaline and Niche on either side of him. “Oh.”

        “Yeah, ‘oh.’ And don’t try the whole ‘I’m prince Roman’ stuff on me. Don’t think I don’t know what you did. Niche told me the story. You’re lucky I was able to get to you in time. And that creature saved you.” Emmaline turned her back on Roman, fuming.

        Niche gave her a confused look, thinking they were keeping Virgil a secret. She winked at him.

        “Yeah yeah yeah, wait. What creature saved me?” Roman sat up, clutching his stomach, and he turned Emmaline towards him.

        “I don’t know. Niche simply told me some hunkering, four-legged creature leaped out of the forest and dragged the monsters away. You were lucky.” Emmaline reached for her teapot and used Virgil’s old cup for Roman.

        “That’s a concern I guess.” Roman sipped from the cup. Cinnamon and mint. That wasn’t a usual flavor.

        “Nah, I think it will be ok.” Emmaline replaced the bandage across his stomach.

        “You sure Em? I think that a mysterious creature is something to be concerned with.” Roman swung his legs over the side of the table.

        “We have bigger concerns Roman. The shadow monsters have started growing stronger. Even you couldn’t beat the smaller one today. We’ll need to take out the Dark Queen soon.” Emmaline retreated into the kitchen and brought out some cookies. “You look hungry.”

        “How late is it?” Roman looked out the window to see it was night. “Woah, have I been out for that long? They really must be strong.”

        “Yep.” Emmaline twiddled her fingers. “Um, speaking of you becoming stronger, where is your, um, special sword. You know, your first one?”

        “That old thing? Oh, um, it’s somewhere in the back of the stash. I prefer the newer, sleeker designs of my favorite swords.” Roman took a cookie.

        “I WANT YOU TO FIND IT.” Emmaline covered her mouth. “Sorry, I don’t know where that came from.”

        “Ok, ok I will.” Roman put his hands up in defense. He then shoved the entire cookie in his mouth.

        “Prince Roman, are you feeling ok?” Niche landed on his thigh. “You took quite a beating.”

        “Yeah, let’s not tell the townsfolk about that. We wouldn’t want them getting concerned.” Roman hissed under his breath, even the slight touch causing his leg to scream in pain.

        “No problem. I know you should probably get going, but first,” Emmaline handed Roman bandages and cookies. “You should replace the bandages of your wounds every three hours. They were pretty deep, and come back to see me in a week, so I can do your checkup. It’s not like I don’t see you all the time, but still.”

        “Yeah yeah yeah miss Lady Emmaline. I’ll follow your instructions.” Roman stood up and winced. “Farewell my fair friends, I will see you soon.”

        Roman clapped his hands and a white horse appeared from the forest. He rode off through the trees.

        “Oh thank god.” Niche landed on the table. “Is that really the story we’re going to be keeping up? The whole, four-legged monster thing? You think he’s not going to look into it?”

        “That’s exactly why you’re here, to stop him if he gets curious.” Emmaline picked up the plates and took them into the kitchen.

        “Yeah, of course, but why are we protecting Virgil? He keeps breaking into the realm and stealing things.” Niche helped Emmaline do the dishes.

        “We’re helping Virgil because he’s a good person. And to keep an eye on him.” Emmaline, before rinsing the teacup, inspected it. She put it under the water.

        “He’s a good person? That lord of darkness?” Niche swooped down and put the cookies back into the cookie jar.

        “Yeah. Niche, I thought you would have learned to not judge a book by its cover. I can feel and see the emotions of people in this realm. And that Virgil, well, let’s just say he’s a keeper.” Emmaline turned off the water and looked directly at Niche. “Don’t think I don’t know that you’re scared of Virgil.”

        “I mean yeah, he came out of nowhere with those black wings and proceeded to immediately kill a huge monster. How could I not be scared?” Niche looked up at her.

        “His wings are black and white Niche. And anyways, color doesn’t matter here. Thank you for helping me with the dishes, but I think it’s your bedtime too. Goodnight Niche.” Emmaline smiled at him.

        “You’re welcome my Lady.” Niche bowed and flew away.

        Emmaline walked into her bedroom and looked out the window. She smiled up at the moon.


	8. Feelings over toast

        Virgil paced in his room. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get much sleep, again. All he wanted was to know Roman was safe. Virgil stopped for a minute and looked into the mirror. His black eye shadow ran far down his cheeks. The stress was getting to him. Which meaner the stress was getting to Thomas. Virgil needed to calm down. He looked over his left shoulder in the mirror, pretending he could see his wings.

        He could remember the joy of taking off into the sky, his wings spread full out. The wind had ruffled his feathers, and he didn’t feel the fear of being judged or banished. That feeling had been amazing until his fear had kicked in, but even then he had felt free and partially happy. He wanted to feel that again. He wanted to not hate something he couldn’t control about his body.

        With those feelings swirling, he decided to head to bed, maybe give Thomas a good night’s sleep.

        In the morning, he awoke to hear Patton knocking slightly on his door. “Hey son, you want to get up and have some breakfast? I made some french toast. Logan and Roman are already in the kitchen, I want us to have a family breakfast. Ok?”

        Virgil was up and out of bed upon hearing Roman’s name. “Yeah sure Patton. Let me just get changed.”

        Patton closed his door.

        Virgil felt relatively well that day. Maybe stretching out his wings had caused a decrease in the amount of pain he felt from his potion. Speaking of which, Virgil took another swig. The pain shot down his back, causing a spasm to run through his legs.

        “Ow.” Virgil hissed. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Patton and Logan were sitting extremely close to each other, while Roman was looking troubled and staring at his toast.

        “There he is.” Logan scooted away from Patton upon Virgil entering the room.

        “Go ahead, eat up. I want to know what you think of it.” Patton smiled happily.

        Virgil smiled and took a bite. It was pretty good. Not the usual qualities of Patton’s, but it was still good. Virgil smiled and nodded.

        “Roman? What do you think?” Patton gave a concerned look over at Roman, who was twiddling his fork.

        “What? Oh, um, it’s good. I think.” Roman paused. “Sorry, it’s just that, um, last night something weird happened in my realm.”

        “Oh really? And what was that?” Logan put his fork down.

        “Some weird creature ended up saving me in a time of need. Now, I didn’t see it, but apparently it was nothing like what I’ve known to exist in my realm.” Roman took a bite of the french toast. “Wow, this is actually pretty good.”

        Patton squealed. “Logan? What do you think of it?”

        “It’s adequate. Not exactly like your other cooking pieces, but it’s still ok.” Logan smiled.

        “Ahhhhhh. I didn’t make it!” Patton smiled sheepishly. He giggled.

        “If you didn’t, who did?” Virgil asked, laying his fork across the toast.

        “Ehhhhh, don’t be mad, but…” Patton’s eyes became the baby blue they usually were when he used his powers. His hand shot up and Deceit showed up in the middle of the room. “Deceit made it!”

        “What!” Deceit was surprised to be there. “No I totally didn’t!”

        “WHAT?!” The rest of the sides exclaimed.

        “Last night I found him slinking around the kitchen, and I found out he loved to cook!” Patton smiled happily, bouncing up and down. “I decided to work with him today and we made breakfast together.”

        Logan looked hurt. “What? I thought you were supposed to be teaching me to cook. Not that lying little slippery snake!”

        “Woah Logan, I didn’t know you would be so hurt by it.” Patton was sad. “But Deceit, they said they liked it!”

        “What? Oh! Thank you! Ohhhhh, um, I mean, no thank you.” Deceit blushed. “I’m---go.” He sunk back into the floor.

        Logan stood up and smacked his hands onto the table. It caused Virgil to jump. “How dare you Patton! I thought today was supposed to be a nice breakfast, not one where we could potentially be poisoned!”

        “Logan! How dare you! Just because Deceit has done some things in the past doesn’t mean he’s out to harm us! Have some faith in the other sides!” Patton yelled back, anger showing through. He had hoped the sides would be accepting of Deceit’s cooking.

        “No! That liar doesn’t deserve our trust!” Logan angrily sat back in his chair.

        “Well, I shouldn't be yelled at just because I decided to do something nice for one of us.”

        “That’s the thing Patton, he’s not one of us. He’s an animal, a beast out to hurt Thomas! One of those, erm, dark sides.” Logan gestured to Roman, who shrugged.

        “Not all dark sides are bad Logan.” Roman pointed out, obviously referring to Virgil.

        “You know what? Fine. Thomas and I have a lot of work to do today, so you know what, goodbye, I will see you at diner.” Logan stormed out of the kitchen and into his room.

        Patton appeared heartbroken. “Wow guys, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have surprised you with something out of the ordinary. I know you don't like that Virgil.”

        “What? No, it was fine. You were just trying to do the right thing. But next time, how about you tell certain people first.” Virgil took another bite out of the toast. “Also, tell Deceit he did do a good job.” Virgil inwardly cringed.

        “Thanks kiddo.” Patton smiled at Virgil and picked up his plate. “Roman, how about you two just spend the day around the house? I got some new video games you two may like.”

        Roman still looked troubled, but he smiled at Patton. “Sure thing Patton. You got it. A whole day of Virgil and I getting along.”

        “We'll try and do that for you padre.” Virgil smiled.

        “Thanks you two. It means a lot to me.” Patton smiled and went off to go clean the dishes.

        Roman and Virgil avoided eye contact. They slowly made their way over to the couch. Virgil proceeded to sit on the floor in front of it while Roman laid out across it. It wasn't the first time they had played video games together before.

        “Do you want Zombie hunter ULTIMATE or Super Smash Bros?” Roman asked, looking at their two most popular choices.

        “Smash Bros please.” Virgil said kind of cheerfully.

        “Ok. On one condition. For each match one of us loses, the other gets to ask a question. Deal?” Roman challenged Virgil, testing him.

        Video games were his thing. “Deal.”

        “Sweet, let’s go Edgelord.”

        “Whatever pretty boy.”

        They smiled at each other.

        They turned out to be evenly skilled. Roman would win one match while Virgil would win the next. It was a cycle of stupid questions to start off with.

        “What’s your favorite color?”

        “Purple obviously.”

        “How many times do you admire yourself in a week?”

        “More than I count honey. I mean, look at this body!”

        But a couple hours in, Roman became visually uncomfortable. He held his stomach in a weird way, and his breathing was growing tight.

        “Yoooo man, are you ok?” Virgil paused the game, concerned.

        “Of course! I just simply need to replace some bandages I have on, and I'll be fine! No need to worry!” He tried to seem big and valiant, but he just sounded hurt.

        “Let me help you.” Virgil stood up to grab Roman off the couch.

        “No! I can do this by myself! I’m Prince Roman! Protector of lands! I can do this.” Roman ate piped to stand up, only to collapse back onto the couch due to pain. “Ok, maybe I need a little help.”

        “Mhm.” Virgil struggled to help lift Roman off the couch, unlike yesterday when he was as light as a feather. Together, they limped over to Roman’s door and pushed it open. Virgil laid Roman on the bed. “Where's the bandages?”

        “In my bathroom. They should just be sitting on the counter.” Roman propped himself up with pillows as he waited for Virgil.

        “These them?” Of course they were. They were the exact ones Emmaline had put on Roman the day before. Virgil handed him the bandages. “Uhhhh, do you need help, like, putting them on?”

        Roman turned bright red. “I don't need another person to help, but I assume it will go quicker, and then I can get back to kicking your butt in Smash.” He started to take off his shirt. “Just, please don't judge me?”

        The scars on his torso were apparent again. The bandage Roman currently had wrapped around him was turning black and green. Virgil cocked his head.

        “How exactly do you hide all of your scars?” Virgil grabbed the end of the old bandage and started pulling it back.

        “Makeup is a wonderful thing. It fixes stuff that is wrong with you. I like makeup.” Roman responded, watching Virgil closely. “Wow, you seem to know what you’re doing.”

        Shoot. Virgil had to get Roman off his trail. “I guess I'm a natural, but who originally did these? I don't think you could have.”

        “Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence in your Prince,” Roman hissed as Virgil peeled the bandage away from his stomach. “But really, you’re right. There’s this great lady in my realm, top notch healer, and she did all the medical stuff. In fact, she’s into potions and creepy stuff like that too. You two would probably get along fabulously”

        “I’m sure we would. Now, brace yourself, this is gonna hurt.” Virgil wrapped Roman’s stomach tightly.

        “Yep, that does,” Roman whined, “Thanks for helping me with this by the way. Also, you haven’t told anyone about this situation, have you?”

        Virgil finished wrapping Roman’s chest. “No. I haven’t told anyone. But, I’m concerned Roman. These wounds look bad. How bad were you hurt today?” Virgil knew the answer to his question, but he wanted to see if Roman knew, or was going to tell the truth.

        “‘Tis nothing Virgil. They were not bad. Whatever that monster was saved me.” Roman shrugged.

        “Monster?” Virgil felt his blood run cold. He was a monster.

        “Yes. My healer said it was terrifying, but do not fear! I will find the monster, and I will kill it.” He had stood during his speech, but not he looked back at Virgil. “Though, I guess part of me is worried. The citizens of the town, you’ve been there, they reported seeing some form of angel, or demon, flying through the skies last night.”

        ‘He knows. He knows you’re a freak.’

        “Weird,” Virgil handed Roman a shirt, and averted his eyes. He still couldn't stand seeing him like that. “You haven’t told any of the others about catching me in your realm? Right?”

        “No. I haven’t. But Virgil,” Roman grabbed Virgil by the shoulders, causing him to tense up. Roman starred in his eyes. “I need you to be completely honest with me. What exactly were you grabbing when you were in my room? Like, specifically.”

        Virgil felt panic rise in his chest again.

        ‘Lie.’

        Virgil paused. “I was um, grabbing some, uh moli.” He averted his eyes. Why did he just tell the truth?!

        “What is the world do you need moli for? It’s a poison!” Roman let go of Virgil and paced. “Virgil! What have you been using it for? And don’t you dare lie to me!”

        Shoot. Virgil winced as pain ran down his back. Roman’s eyes got wide. “You’ve been using it on yourself! Virgil!”

        “Yes! I have ok?!” Virgil stood up.

        Roman sunk back onto the bed. He had tears in his eyes. “Why? You don’t deserve that.”

        “Says you.” Virgil covered his mouth, confused. He hadn’t meant to actually say that. “I mean--”

        “Don’t do this. Virgil…” Roman seemed to plead. “Why?”

        “I-I can’t tell you the reasons Roman. Please, just don’t ask me these questions.” Virgil turned to leave, but Roman grabbed his arm.

“Virgil… I will ban you from my realm if you don’t tell me WHY.” Roman cried.

        “I CAN’T! Please Roman, I’ll explain at some other time!” Virgil shrugged Roman off and ran through the commons and back to his room.

        “Virgil!” Roman called after him. He sunk to the ground. Virgil had been hurting himself again, and possibly Thomas, for years. He felt anger at something bubble in his chest. Roman summoned a weapon, and threw it at his wall. It stuck in a poster of the Nightmare Before Christmas poster Virgil had given him a few months ago. “Why!?”

        Roman slammed his door and retrieved the sword. He needed to blow off steam. His stomach wound hurt him, but he ignored it. He didn’t care about the pain. He stormed into his realm.

        Niche was outside the portal with his daughter Chrissie. “Oh! Prince Roman! I wasn’t expecting to see you here! Chrissie and I were just heading over to Emmaline’s house for tea. Would you like to come?”

        Roman debated. Emmaline knew a lot about potions, so maybe she could help him with Virgil. “Of course Niche. And Chrissie, I must admit, every time I see you, you look more and more like your mother.” Roman flashed a fake smile. They set off towards the Lady’s house.


	9. Moli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman tries to figure out what potion Virgil is making.

        “Roman! I wasn’t expecting you here! I thought you were going to spend all day outside the realm.” Emmaline’s house was looking a lot better now that Roman wasn’t injured. The whole realm reacted to how he was feeling, including the people. Emmaline was wearing her tea time dress.

        “Ahhhh, yes, there was a change of plans with me and Virgil.”

        “Virgil and l.” Niche coughed.

        “There was a change of plans with Virgil and I.” Roman corrected himself. “That’s something I must talk to you about later.”

        Emmaline inwardly cringed. Maybe Roman had found out, or maybe there was something wrong. “Sure, and Virgil is--- anxiety, right?”

        “The one you have a crush on?!” Chrissie yelled, causing everyone to turn bright red.

        “Chrissie! That is our prince you are talking to! Have some respect!” Niche snapped at Chrissie.

        “Oh. Sorry prince Roman.” Chrissie looked down.

        “It’s fine Chrissie, I can see where you would have gotten that idea, but no. Virgil and I are merely friends, and barely at that.” Ronan for some reason felt a light blush creep across his cheeks. “Though, I don’t know, maybe there’s something there, maybe not.” Roman laughed, still blushing. What a preposterous thing for the little pixie to say! Then again, he did just admit to possibly having a crush on him. “It’s not important.”

        “Please, let us have our tea,” Emmaline snapped her fingers and a pot and cups floated of the kitchen. Two tiny cups for Niche and Chrissie, and two normal sized for herself and Roman.

        “Hey Emma, that Mint and Cinnamon tea you gave me yesterday was really good.” Roman smiled, sipping his new tea. Jasmine.

        “Oh, yeah, it’s supposed to reduce stress levels and bring down fear.” She bit her lip, hoping Roman wouldn’t connect the dots. “I wasn’t sure how your body would react to such a bad injury. I  was being cautious.”

        “Hmm.” Roman paused. Something wasn’t right here, but he didn’t know what it was yet. His eyes landed on Chrissie. “Chrissie! You lost your front teeth!”

        “Yeah!” Chrissie gave him a holey smile. “I’m the only one in my class to have lost them both!”

        “Lexi hasn’t lost her teeth yet?” Roman gasped, the gossip in him coming out. “But you said she’s been bragging about her loose teeth for weeks now.”

        “Yeah, and Chrissie? Do you want to tell Prince Roman how you lost your teeth?” Niche gave smile.

        “I ran into a tree!” Chrissie smiled proudly. “And they came out!”

        Emmaline and Roman giggled. “Well little one, that’s one way to do that.” Emmaline shot Niche a look.

        “Oh please, it happened while she was at school. I always watch my child.” Niche put his arms around Chrissie.

        “Yeah, he does! But when I ran into the tree, blood got everywhere, and some landed on Susie! That bi--”

        “Woah! Where are you learning that language from young lady?” Niche sighed and cringed at Roman.

        “Why, I learned it from you dad! I also learned fu--”

        Niche slapped his hand in front of his daughter’s mouth. “We do not say those words Chrissie! You’re too young!”

        Emmaline and Roman looked at each other. “Well, I’m glad to know that my sidekick is such a potty mouth!” Roman laughed. “Emma? Aren’t you surprised?”

        “I’m shocked. Niche, how could you? In front of your own daughter?” Emmaline giggled.

        “Oh please, don’t think I don’t hear those words you mutter under your breath. You ain’t an angel either sweetie.” Niche smiled and brought his cup up to his lips.

        Emma flicked her wrist, and tea poured all over hit. “Don’t you talk to your Lady like that.” She winked at Roman.

        “How is this so hot!” Niche flew around frantically. Chrissie was laughing hysterically.

        “Glad to know Chrissie takes after you.” Roman muttered to Emmaline.

        “Well, I’m the one who watches her while Niche is off doing stuff with you. What can I say, I like the little one. Ever since the dark ones killed her mom, she’s been stuck to me like glue.” Emmaline shrugged.

        A weird silence settled between the two of them as they remembered Rose, Niche’s wife. But the silence didn’t last for long.

        “Emma! Please! Stop it!” Niche flew right into her face. Emmaline relented, and Niche calmed down. “Thank you my Lady.”

        Chrissie started coughing violently. Niche returned over to her. “Awww, sweetie. Did the tea go down the wrong pipe?”

        Chrissie nodded. Her long green hair was coming out of their pigtails, and her little dress was soaked with tea.

        Roman looked over at Emmaline, needing to talk to her. Niche saw him. He nodded.

        “Well Chrissie, I think we should get going. We have to get these tea stains out now, don’t we.” Niche took her arm and the two flew up.

        “Awww ok, well, bye auntie Emma and Prince Roman!” Chrissie bowed to Roman, and hugged Emmaline.

        “Bye Chrissie.” Roman and Emmaline said together. Niche and her left.

        Emmaline clapped her hands, and the dishes flew into the kitchen. “What is so important that you had to interrupt tea time Roman?”

        “It’s just, I was wondering what the plant Moli was used for.” Roman was worried about what it was used for.

        Emmaline was shocked. “What? Why are you wondering about Moli? That’s a poison you know.”

        “I do, it’s just,” Roman paused, trying to think of how to phrase this. “It’s Virgil. Apparently, he’s been using Moli on himself.”

        Emmaline gasped and clutched her chest. Of course that was it! How had she been so stupid as not to see how Virgil was able to hide his wings! He’s been poisoning himself!

        “I want you to bring this boy to me.” Emmaline was dead serious. Virgil could die, and then everything would fall apart. “Soon.”

        “But Emma! What does it do to a person! What exactly has,” Roman’s voice cracked, “What has Virgil been doing to himself?”

        “Moli is used as a poison most of the time. It causes hallucinations and a lack of coordination. Most of the time it’s relatively harmless in small doses, but larger doses can cause a person to fall into a coma. Luckily for you, I believe Virgil only takes a bit.” Emmaline stood up and grabbed a potion book off her shelf. She flipped to a page.

        “Oh thank god--”

        “But, I also believe he has mixed something with it. Pure Moli will cause the color of the eyes to change to white, and you’ve told me before about how Virgil’s ‘brown eyes are the most beautiful and deep things you’ve ever seen.’”

        “I never said--”

        “So, therefore, he’s had to mix it with something.” Emmaline flipped to another page. “Do we have snakeroot in the garden?”

        “No! I fact, I don’t even know why we have Moli!”

        “Ricin?”

        “No.”

        “Rosary peas?”

        “No.”

        “Oleander?”

        “In my personal garden, but Virgil doesn’t know about that.”

        “You sure?”

        “Yep.”

        “Ok. Sumac?”

        “No! And, what if it’s not a poison Virgil is mixing with it?”

        “Good point.” Emmaline closed her book, thinking. “I’m going to need to see the garden myself. Are you sure Virgil isn’t growing any plants himself?”

        “Yeah.”

        “Ok, well then, you head back to your room, and I’ll let you know if I find anything.” Emmaline closed her book and put it back on her shelf.

        “Mhm. Maybe. But, what should I do about Virgil?” Roman helped Emmaline put her coat on.

        “For now I’d say just keep an eye on him. Here’s been coming here for a while, but he seems to know enough about potions that he’s managed to stay safe. Try and spend some time with him. Maybe he’ll tell you why he’s using Moli on himself.” Emmaline and Roman walked out the door.

        “Ok. Thanks Emma.” Roman summoned his sword and looked about. “But, I think I’m going to just take out some of the enemies in here. I need to blow off some anger.”

        “What are you mad about?” Emmaline pulled her hair into a ponytail.

        “I don’t know. It’s just that, Virgil has been using MY realm to hurt himself. A prince isn’t supposed to cause harm to his friends, he’s supposed to protect them! And here I’ve been, completely oblivious to someone who’s hurting!” A small Shadow creature leapt in front of them. Roman easily swung his sword, taking it out.

        “So you’re mad at yourself? For not knowing about something Virgil has been hiding from you?” Emmaline wiped some of the creature’s slime off her coat. “It’s not your fault.’

        “Yes, I know Emma, but I’m a prince. I should know these things!” Roman swung his sword at nothing. “It’s frustrating! Especially because I don’t know why he does it!”

        “Maybe there’s more you don’t know about him. He might have a good reason.” Emmaline shrugged.

        “No! There’s no good excuse to hurt yourself!” Roman groaned, spying another dark one behind them. He stabbed it right in the head, hard. He felt a clang on pain in his abdomen.

        “Roman, you’re not at full health yet, don’t push yourself.” Emma took the sword from Roman. “You don’t want both you and Virgil hurt.”

        “Like usual my Lady, you are correct.” Roman and Emma arrived in the town. The citizens sung Roman’s praise.

        They entered the garden, and Emma started inspecting plants. She summoned her big potion book.

        “It’s not fair how you can summon things so easily. I mean, I’m the prince here.” Roman groaned, wiping off his blade.

        “Yeah, and it’s not fair how you’re naturally ambidextrous while Virgil isn’t. Ain’t that right Mr. Right Brain?” Emma flipped through a couple pages.

        “How do you know Virgil is only left handed?” Roman said, suspicious and concerned.

        Darn. Emma avoided the question, pretending to be too wrapped up in her book to have heard what he said. She paused. “Hey Roman, do we have Clusterberry in this garden?”

        “Um, I don’t know. I’ve never noticed it, but it does look like a lot of other plants.” Roman could tell Emma was concerned. “Why?”

        “Just a theory. Go ask someone, ok?” Emma kept looking through other plants.

        Roman left the garden. He spied someone. “You! Citizen! I require your assistance!”

        An old man hobbled over to him. “Yes Prince Roman?”

        “Do you know if the garden has Clusterberry in it?” Roman grandly asked.

        “Ah, yes, the far right corner. Under the shade of the great oak.”

        “Thank you sir!” Roman shook the man’s hand. He returned to Emma. “Yes, this garden does have Clusterberry.”

        “That’s what I was worried about.” Emma stood up and flipped to page 78. She read. “Clusterberry and Moli when combined can create a potion to…” She paused, reading that section in her head. “Some side effects of the potion include horrible pain to the taker, loss of coordination, hallucinations such as disembodied voices, loss of appetite, addiction to the mixture, and in extreme cases, death.”

        “We have to get him off of this.” Roman sat next to Emma. “But, you stopped reading. What does the potion do exactly?”

        “Oh, it um,” Emma looked back over the book. This could break Virgil wide open. “It says it hides things the user wants to hide.”

        “That’s….concerning.” Roman groaned, looking at the sky. He cared so much for Virgil, but maybe there was a reason he was taking the potion. “I mean, I never thought we would keep secret from each other. And I do mean all of us. First, me with the scars, now whatever Virgil is hiding, and who even knows about the other three!”

        Emma was taken aback. “Three? Who’s joined you in the commons?”

        “Deceit, the slimy snake dude. Thomas is currently coming to terms with him, which means he can come into the commons.” Roman flopped onto his back.

        “I think there’s something we have to check.” Emma stood up and reached her hand down to Roman. “Looks like this whole thing is just an exposition chapter.” *You that right girlfriend!*

        “What?” Roman looked up at Emma and grabbed her hand.

        “Nothing. It’s not important. But this is.” They ran off to Roman’s weapon cache, and Emma kicked the door open.

        “That is mahogany!” Roman yelled at her.

        Emma didn’t listen, she just led Roman to one of the segments of walls. Roman’s first sword was there, along with many other weapons. Back Emma was fascinated with what wasn’t there.

        “Look! The weird whip thing is gone! That makes two weapons that disappeared, and two that we never got to see! Do you know what this means?!” Emma was bouncing up and down.

        “That someone keeps stealing stuff from my cache?” Roman tilted his head at her.

        “No!” Something made her pause. A splitting headache hit her like a ton of bricks.

        ‘Don’t tell him. Not yet. They’re not ready yet. They’ll never be ready.’        

        “Emma? You ok?” Roman gasped as Emma collapsed. “Emma!”

        She was out cold. Roman picked her up and carried her outside. Her skin was losing color, and her eyes fluttered uncontrollably. He rushed her to the nurse in the town.

        “She just passed out! I don’t know what happened!” Roman said, panicking.

        “Probably just dehydration honey. I’ll give her plenty of fluids. There’s nothing to worry about. She’s a strong lass.” The nurse smiled at him.

        “Ok, if you insist--” Roman felt a tingling sensation that ran down his spine. Thomas was calling him. He needed to go. “Goodbye my Lady, I shall return soon, but my King is calling me.”


	10. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgils talk some things out with the others.

        The diner table was awkward and quiet. Patton shot the occasional glance at Logan, obviously hoping for some kind of talk. Logan was well aware of Patton’s looks, but he chose to ignore them. Virgil’s hood was up, and he wasn’t eating. Roman’s leg bounced nervously. He needed something to distract himself from his friend laying in the nurse’s office, possibly dead.

        “Virgil?” Roman asked, and Virgil snapped his head over to look at him. “I just wanted to congratulate you for beating me at Smash bros. You were a valiant opponent. I respect that.”

        “Yeah, sure, whatever.” Virgil went back to focusing on his food.

        “Virgil?” Patton sang. “You know what we say to compliments.”

        Virgil groaned. “Thank you Roman, you were pretty alright too.”

        Logan stayed quiet, looking at his food. “Patton, is it safe to assume that you made this, and not Deceit?”

        “Yes, of course it is! But I don’t understand why it matters who made it!” Patton exclaimed, looking over at Logan.

        “It matters because I don’t want to be poisoned by someone who wants to obscure the truth! I’m logic Patton! Deceit goes against everything I stand for!” Logan stood up, then adjusted his tie. “Sorry Patton, it’s just that I don’t like him. I know you were just trying to be kind to him, but a bit of a warning next time would be nice.” He cringed. “I seem to be very emotional right now, and I don’t know why.”

        “Yeah, ok Logan, I’ll tell you next time Deceit cooks. And yeah, I feel what you feel.” Patton shot a suspicious look over at Virgil and Roman. “Virgil? You haven’t even touched your plate!”

        “I’m just not very hungry right now Pat.” Virgil pushed his plate away.

        Loss of appetite. Roman cringed.

        “Hmmmmm, Virgil. My room. Now.” Logan said, pushing his chair in. “I believe we have some things to discuss.”

        Patton looked directly at Roman. “You too kiddo. I think we need to talk.”

        Roman groaned and looked back towards his door. He wanted to go check up on Emma. But, if he didn’t go, who knows how Patton would react. He leg shook faster.

        “That wasn’t a suggestion kiddo.” Patton’s eyes turned blue, a sign of his powers coming through. He motioned at Roman with his right hand, and Roman felt himself get picked up off the chair.

        “Woah! Patton! Please!” Roman exclaimed, getting dragged off to Patton’s room.

        Logan looked at Virgil again. “Now, you know I can’t do that, but that shouldn’t stop you from coming to my room.”

        Virgil pushed his chair in. He started to walk off with Logan.

        ‘You don’t have to do this.’

        Virgil sighed and pushed the voice away. Yes he did.

        Logan opened the door for Virgil, and he walked in. Logan’s room was well lit with white lights, and papers were scattered everywhere. Whiteboards with equations and notes scrawled on them cover the walls of the room. Virgil felt himself look towards the specific one that led to Logan’s realm, a lab stocked full of, well, that will just have to wait.

        Unfortunately for Virgil, Logan noticed where he was looking. Logan slammed his door.

        “How do you know about that?” Logan moved in between Virgil and the white board. “Don’t think I didn’t see how you were looking at that board!”

        “I just… know Logan. I can’t tell you how, I just do.” Virgil shrugged.

        “You haven’t been in there before, have you?!” Logan looked panicked for a second.

        “No.” Virgil lied.

        “Well, that’s not why I brought you in here today.” Logan sighed and pushed up his glasses. “Why are you putting out negative emotions right now?” Logan’s eyes turned green, and white words and symbols, much like a hologram, appeared around him. “Thomas is on schedule, nobody’s hurt, and he’s been getting an adequate amount of sleep.” Check marks appeared around him as he said that. “So why exactly are we so stressed?”

        Virgil paused. “Dude, I’m only a little overwrought, like always. Sure, there are a couple of commodities I’m worried about, but they’re  infinitesimal.” He shrugged. “I guess I’m not the one that’s utterly worried.”

        “I’m guessing my room is possessing you to have an advanced vocabulary?” Logan said, looking at the checklist to his right. Nope, nothing to worry about.

        “Indeed.” Virgil covered his mouth. “May I please leave?”

        “Indeed.” Logan opened his door, and Virgil immediately left. “So if it’s not you, it must be Roman.”

        “I don’t know dude, you seem to be giving out a lot of nerves too.” Virgil said, feeling Logan’s anxiety.

        “I don’t know why, again, we’re ahead of schedule.” Logan said, flipping through his stuff with his left hand.

        “Maybe it’s because you realize you upset Patton?” Virgil smirked as he watched Logan’s powers faze as he mentioned Patton. Logan was flustered. The words of what Logan was thinking showed up.

        Oh god. You hurt him. Virgil can’t know. Stop it, you idiot! You made Patton upset! Stupid! He can see this you know?

        Logan waved his hands, causing his powers to disintegrate. “You didn’t see any of tho- You saw everything didn’t you?”

        “What can I say? It’s not my fault you’re feeling bad about hurting someone you care about.” Virgil shrugged. He got up to go back to his room. “Also, before you blame me next time, look in the mirror first.”

        “Noted Virgil.” Logan watched as Virgil retreated into his room.

        Patton was looking at Roman expectantly. Roman was confused.        

        “Talk about yourself.” Patton said, smiling.

        Roman knew it was a trap, but part of him didn’t care. “It’s just that today, Virgil and I were hanging out, and then things turned bad, well not exactly bad, just awkward, and then while I was in my realm, my friend passed out for no reason, and I scared, and I was there because we were talking about Virgil--” He stopped himself. “That was a dirty move Patton.”

        “I know, but I just wanted to get to the root of the problem.” Patton grinned. “So, what’s causing these emotions? Is it Virgil or your friend?”

        Roman paused. He thought he was upset about Emma, even though he knew she would be fine, but now that Patton mentioned it, maybe Virgil?

        “A mix of both, I think? It’s just that Emma is hurt, and I’m panicked, and Virgil has been, um, doing things, I just don’t know!” Roman flopped onto Patton’s bed. He spied the card Virgil made for Patton. He picked it up. “I wish we were back in the days when things were simpler, when we were simpler, and bad things happened because of him, and when I didn’t feel the way I do.”

        Patton stroked his hair. “Just keep talking about these feelings.” Patton felt a bit guilty about playing dirty like this, by bringing Roman into his room, but he just needed to know if Roman was ok.

        “Well, it’s like I hate him, or it’s like I should hate him, but I don’t. He just has me concerned, and I don’t know why! It’s like my heart is hurt because of him, and I know it shouldn’t be!” Roman took a deep breath and continued. “When I think of him, my chest bubbles, and I think I like him, but I don’t know!” Roman paused, looking around he saw where he was. “I hate you Patton. How dare you use your room to make me spill my emotions!”

        “Don’t you just feel a bit better now though?” Patton smiled. “And I’ll tell you one thing, you’re not too concerned for Emma.”

        “I guess I do, but please don’t tell anyone! It feels weird, like someone has just ripped open my chest, and like- like…”        

        “Put happy feelings in there? Yeah, I get that feeling.” Patton smiled, looking over towards the education section of his room. “And don’t worry! Your secret is safe with your Papa Patton!”

        “Thanks, Patton.” Roman walked out of his room, and concern once again washed over him. Emma.

        He walked past Logan on the couch, running some numbers. “What’s with the hurrying Roman?”

        “Oh, it’s just that my friend is hurt, and I’m going to go ch-”

        “Emmaline is hurt?!” Virgil stuck his head out of his door. He probably shouldn’t have said that, but he was now worried about his new friend.

        “Yeah? I’ve got to go check on her.” Roman went off to his room, not really thinking about what happened. But when he stepped into his portal, a thought occurred to him. 'Did I tell Virgil Emma’s full name earlier?'


	11. In the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's a fluffing idiot who doesn't listen to Virgil.

        Emma was fine. The nurse had seemingly been correct. After some fluids and rest, she was up on her feet in no time. Roman and her were walking back to her place a couple of days after the incident. She had been forced to stay in town by Roman, who wanted to make sure she was ok.

        “So, why hasn’t Virgil visited yet?” Emma asked, kicking a stone. “I told you it was urgent, didn’t I?”

        “Yes you did, it’s just that I’m nervous about you meeting Virgil. He’s a bit… quirky, and I just don’t know.” Roman swung his sword around absentmindedly.

        “I’m sure.” Emma said. “But I really would like to meet another member of Thomas’ royalty, and Virgil seems to need to meet me.”

        “Ok! Alright! Fine! I’ll talk about it with him tonight.” Roman groaned.

        “Great! Now, it’s been a week, how’s your stomach looking? You’ve stopped clutching it dramatically recently.” Emma and Virgil reached her house, and they walked in. Their tea dishes were still in the kitchen sink, waiting to be washed.

        “Oh, I’m doing ok now. They’ve healed quite nicely. Thank you by the way.” Roman took off his shirt so Emma could do her inspection.

        “I’m not the one you need to thank. I simply patched you up. You need to thank whoever saved you.” Emma paused. Shoot!

        “WHOever--”

        ‘You’ve done it now you useless little princess. Now he’s going to find out about Virgil and then everything will fall apart!’

        “What do you mean by WHOever? I thought it was a creature. Now that I think about it, you couldn’t have carried me a-”

        Emma silenced him. She couldn’t keep him from remembering the conversation, but she could keep him from continuing it. With a quick spell, she hid the subject they were just talking about away from Roman. Then she revived him.

        “You’re looking good Roman.” Emma smiled at him. “But just in case, take it easy for just a couple more days. And, bring Virgil here!”

        Roman stood to leave. He felt like he was missing something, but he couldn’t remember what. “Fine!”

        Roman left and Emma sank down in her chair.

        ‘Good job idiot. You almost betrayed Virgil.’

        “You’re Virgil’s voice. What are you doing in my head?” Emma said to herself.

        ‘Oh honey, I’m so much more than the voice that tortures Virgil, but you’ll see in time.’

        Emma groaned.

        Dinner had gone well. But, now Roman had to face Virgil. He didn’t want to, but Virgil needed him. So, after the others had gone to bed, Roman snuck over to Virgil’s room.

Dear Journal,

It was ok today. Logan and I helped Thomas get the anime video up today, and Patton and I decided to bake some cookies. I swear he probably wanted to do it with someone else (Logan), but it still was a good time. Roman and I haven’t really talked since he found out about the Moli thing. I’m still worried about him. And I’m scared that these feelings mean something else. Actually, I know they do. I think I like him. But I don’t know.

        Someone knocked on his door. Virgil looked over at the clock. It was midnight. Logan was asleep by ten exactly, and Patton not long after him. So that only left…

        “Virgil?” Roman poked his head in. Virgil panicked and shoved his journal under his pillow.

        “What the heck Princey?” Virgil’s heart rate was through the roof.

        “We need to talk.” Roman stayed out of Virgil’s room. “Emma wants to meet you.”

        Virgil stood up. He had already met Emma, but why had she asked Roman to invite him? What if she had betrayed him?

        “Really? OK, I’ll make some time for tomorrow.” Virgil sat down again.

        Roman sighed and pushed Virgil’s door all, the way open. He stormed into it and grabbed Virgil by the sleeve. “Nope, we’re going now.”

        “Roman! What the heck!” Virgil struggled to get away as Roman pulled him to his room. “Please! I was going to go to bed!” Virgil hadn’t taken his potion, and he knew it was going to wear off soon.

        “Nope, my Lady told me this was urgent.” Roman opened his door and threw open the closet. He released Virgil. “Well?”

        Virgil groaned. He couldn’t run back to his room because Roman was faster than him, but if he didn’t take his medicine…

        Virgil stepped through the portal. The breeze hit him in the face. He opened his eyes to see the familiar town of Lepond. A gust of wind hitting him in the back told him Roman was there too.

        “Come on Hot Topic. The Lady awaits.” Roman waved his hands, and the sky above them was soon rid of the clouds. A galaxy covered it, with beautiful colors wrapping around thousands of stars.

        “Yeah…” Virgil followed Roman into the woods. It was dark.

        Roman’s sword was summoned, and Virgil asked himself why he hadn’t brought anything. The noises in the forest scared him, and he remembered Emma saying something about the forest being dangerous at night. He stayed close to Roman.

        Finally, they settled at Emma’s house. The light was on. Virgil was surprised at how the house had changed since the last time he had seen it. The front door opened.

        “Roman! This isn’t what I meant when I asked you to bring him to me!” Emma ushered them inside. She looked at Virgil. “It’s very nice to finally meet you Virgil. Roman has told me a lot about you.”

        Virgil smiled back. “Same with you Emma.”

        Emma’s attention went over to Roman. “Roman? Be a dear and do the dishes while Virgil and I have a chat, ok?”

        “But-”

        “Great!” Emma ushered Roman into the kitchen. She returned to Virgil and looked at the door frame. She waved her hand and a wall appeared. “Great, now we can talk.”

        “Seriously? Why did you call Roman to come and get me?” Virgil asked, tired. His back cramped, a sign that the potion was wearing off.

        Emma lost it. “Moli and Clusterberry! MOLI AND CLUSTERBERRY?! Really? Virgil, I know you want to hide your wings, but putting yourself through mass amounts of pain isn’t the way to do it! Do you know what could happen?”

        “I could die? Yes. I do know what could happen. That’s how bad I want to hide these.” Virgil said, irritated.

        “Well, you’re causing yourself and Thomas harm by doing this!” Emma waved her hands. “How long?”

        “How long have I had the wings, or how long have been taking this mixture to hide them?” Virgil asked.

        “Both.” Emma was exhausted, and she flopped onto a chair.

        “The wings have been around ever since I first formed, and I’ve been taking the potion just as long. So, years.” Emma looked at him, shocked.

        “Years? You’ve put yourself through this for years?” Her eyes teared up. “Oh Virgil…”

        “What? It’s not like they care about me!”

        ‘None of them care about you.’

        “That’s not true Virgil.” The voice had been clear as day, as if it was right next to her.

        ‘She’s lying. It is true.’

        “Shut up you!” Emma gasped, and Virgil’s attention snapped to her. “Yes, I can hear that. It’s been bothering me since the last time we met.”

        “Can Roman hear it?” Virgil asked, concerned.

        “No, I hid it from him.” Emma had to take the wall down soon, or else Roman would get heavily suspicious. “Ok Virgil, one more question. Have you ever seen the other sides having any form or weapon? Like your dagger or Roman’s sword?”

        “I don’t think so, but maybe.” Virgil was feeling lightheaded. He didn’t have much time left.

        “Ok,” Emma gave him a once over. “You ok?”

        “Potion is wearing off.” Virgil felt sharp pain shoot down his back. It had never gotten this bad.

        Emma threw down the wall. “Roman?! This was a bad idea!” Emma felt fear rise in her, obviously from Virgil.”

        Roman felt it too. “What happened?”

        Virgil’s breath caught. Something was affecting him. Something was causing this. He started blacking out. He wasn’t in control.

        “Virgil!” Roman tried to rush to him, only to find he couldn’t move. He gave a panicked look to Emma, who just couldn’t move. Virgil was in trouble.

        The last thing Virgil remembered before blacking out was the terrible scream of Roman yelling his name.

        The spell was broken when Virgil fully collapsed. Emma and Roman were able to move again. Roman rushed over to Virgil. He wasn’t responsive.

        “We need to make him a player.” Emma muttered to Roman. “We need to see his health.”

        “I couldn’t agree more at this moment.” Roman was panicked. He waved his hand, and a little health bar appeared over Virgil’s head.

        Thomas’ love of video games had caused his dreamscape citizens to have the qualities of characters. This included the health bar.

        “How is he at one heart?!” Roman gasped.

        Emma leapt into action. Now that Virgil was a player, she could use her medical expertise on him. But first, she had to get rid of Roman.

        “Roman, you’re going to need to trust me. I need you to leave. Right now.” Emma frantically said.

        Roman was aghast. “What?! But Virgil’s my friend! I can’t leave him!”

        “If you want what’s best for him, you’ll leave.” Emma pushed him out.

        “No!”

        “YES!” Venom dripped off Emmaline’s voice.

        Roman looked defeated. He gave Emma an angry look, but left. Emma shut all the blinds and locked the door. She looked back at Virgil. He had taken an overdose or something. She wasn’t sure.

        “Virgil? I know you can hear me. I need you to stop fighting. You’re really hurt, and I need to fix you, ok?” She whispered into Virgil’s ear. He nodded slightly.

        In a moment, a woosh told Emma talk Virgil’s wings had come out. She looked at them, they were beautiful. But upon further inspection, she realized they had tons of cuts and injuries in them. The most prominent was a deep gash on the back of his wings, most likely from him saving Roman from the monsters. It had dark magic in it.

        Emma grabbed some antidote and poured it all over his wings. She then noticed his ripped shirt. She took it off and gasped. Virgil’s torso was covered with bruises and claw marks. Those hadn’t come from the dark ones.

        She saw Virgil’s health slowly return to two hearts. She took a deep breath. Then the door flew inward. She screamed.

        Roman stepped through the door, and Emma stepping in front of Virgil. “Emma, you know I love you, but I must admit, you’ve taken it too far. I still am the ruler of this land! And I know you can’t understand it, but I want to protect Virgil. Why? Because I think I’m in love with him!”

        “Where is all of this coming from Roman?!”

        “I don’t know! I’m just scared and I wanted to let someone I could trust know!”

        “You’re in love with him? Good! Because I need your help!” Emma moved and revealed Virgil.

        “By Odin's throne, what is he?” Roman gasped, his eyes landed on his wings.


	12. Feathers

        Roman's fighting instincts were kicking in as he stared at the shirtless boy in front of him, but he still knew it was Virgil.

        “An emotionally messed up side who needs our help.” Emma stood, looking directly into Roman’s eyes.

        “What do you need me to do?” Roman asked, worried for Virgil. His health had only been able to return to two hearts.

        “I need you to go grab some of the sickamore leaves. I can’t handle them.” Emma reached for her full supply of medicine and potions.

        They two gasped as Virgil’s health went back down to one heart. Roman felt his own heart pang.

        Roman ran out of the house and summoned his horse. It took a lot of energy, but he had to save Virgil. The supplies he needed only grew around the portal, no matter how hard Emma tried to get them to grow other places.

        The forest was completely dark, the moon had been blocked by dark storm clouds. Roman felt that the forest had become violent in a way that he had never felt before. The amount of fear he was feeling was taking over.

        A small golden light appeared beside him, hovering quickly. “Prince Roman? What is going on?”

        “Niche, good to see you. Virgil’s hurt for some reason and we aren’t sure why!” Roman pushed the horse to go faster. The lights of Lepond were visible.

        “Virgil?! He’s here? I didn’t think he would come back!” Niche exclaimed.

        “What?! What do you mean?” Roman looked at Niche, awestruck.

        “Oh, you didn’t know that?” Niche bit his lip.

        “You and Emma have met Virgil before?! He’s been here before! And I’m also guessing you knew about his wings?” Roman jumped off his horse and roll along the ground.

        “NO! I mean, yes, but I was kinda sworn to secrecy when Virgil didn’t want you to know…” Niche admitted, hovering. “What exactly are you looking for?”

        “Sickamore.” Roman grabbed the glowing purple plant from around the portal. “Virgil’s health is depleting, fast.”

        “Now he’s a player!?” Niche lit up like a Christmas tree. “This isn’t a good idea!”

        “YEAH, WELL IT WASN’T A GOOD IDEA TO KEEP THIS SECRET FROM ME HUH?!” Roman screamed at him. Tears started to stream down his face. He looked away, ashamed.

        Niche landed on the ground. He bowed on one knee. “I’m sorry my Prince. I beg for your forgiveness.”

        “No need for that now Niche. I will handle yours and Emma’s very personal betrayal later. Now help me save Virgil. We have no clue why he’s injured, everything about him seems fine.” Roman jumped back on his horse and sped off.

        “Sir, now I know it seems unlikely, but what if she is behind it?” Niche shuddered.

        “I do fear that, but I am not sure.” Roman shifted nervously.

        “It makes sense…”

        “I know it does, but I don’t want to think about that right now. We just need to save him, ok?” Roman reached Emma’s house and ran inside.

        “He’s worsened. Rather we need to get him out of here, or do you have the plant?” Emma had moved Virgil over to the table. “I’m doing all I can.”

        “I never doubted that.” Roman took the Sickamore and crushed it into a bowl. He poured some water into it, and handed it to Emma.

        “Let’s hope he can take this.” Emma poured the water into Virgil’s mouth.


	13. Darkness

        It was dark, and scary, to put it lightly. Virgil gasped and awoke.

        “What the heck? Where am I?” Virgil paused. His double voice was out. He looked around to only see dark pillars made from moving shadows that twisted violently.

        Virgil felt a panic rise in him as he saw something else, something big, watching him from beyond the pillars. Two glowing yellow eyes bobbed around where he was standing.

        “Well, this is unexpected,” a smooth, calming voice said to him from the darkness. “I never thought I'd see you here. Such an interesting creature.”

        Virgil pulled his wings in tight, not speaking. The amount of fear he was feeling right now was like nothing he’s ever experienced. He didn't know where he was, and the creepy voice speaking to him didn't help.

        “What darling? Do you have nothing to say to me?” The eyes snaked closer to him, and Virgil screamed.

        It was a dragon, or dragon-witch, with large teeth and claws. Its skin was grey and scaly, covered in many scars. Her size was enormous. But her eyes were the most terrifying. Where the whites should be, only darkness existed. And not only darkness, it was the same twisting shadows that surrounded her. The yellow parts of her eyes dipped up and down in the sea of shadows, continuously staring at Virgil.

        “Well, how rude to not bow to your Queen boy.” With one swipe, a clawed handed threw Virgil against one of the pillars.

        It hurt, but what caused Virgil to go into a full-on panic attack was the voices in the pillar. They were like the one he heard, but instead there were a thousand, and they were all screaming at him. The world started to go fuzzy.

        “What are you doing boy?!” The witch roared. He looked up to see her snarling at him. The darkness surrounding them was fading. “Stop!”

        The voices. The darkness. Virgil couldn’t seem to shut it out. He felt his wings wrap around him as he fell into fetal position. It was horrible, like it had been before.

        “Get up boy!”

        No. Virgil took a deep breath. No, he couldn't get up. He had to get out of there. He had to stay in his bubble. He couldn't stay there. Yes. No. Yes.

        Virgil felt his fight or flight instincts kick in. And he really didn’t want to fight that creature. He shakily stood up, and spread his wings.

        The witch screamed as she saw what he was doing, but had no time to do anything as he launched himself into the air. The shadows wailed and reached up for him, but Virgil knew he couldn't let them touch him. With one powerful stroke downward, he pushed himself out of the bubble of darkness.

        “Virgil!” A voice yelled, and slowly, Virgil felt the cold, empty feeling he had been feeling begin to fade. It was replaced by the warm scent of tea.

        Slowly, Virgil opened his eyes. It was Niche and Emma. They looked concerned.

        “Well, at least he’s alive.” Niche shrugged and flew to the other side of Emma.

        Light poured into the house, filling up all the pictures and paintings Emma hung on her walls. Little beads of light were reflecting on to the table.

        “Where's Roman's?” Virgil asked. He wanted to sit up, but he just couldn't do it. He looked around timidly.

        “I sent him home after you collapsed. He didn't want to go, but I made him. Don't worry, your secret is safe.” Emma muttered. “But I must admit, you do look very different.”

        Virgil looked at him, and seeing nothing wrong, he looked back up at Emma. Then he noticed something floating above her and Niche’s heads. They were five read hearts.

        “What are those things?” Virgil pointed to just above her head.

        “Oh, well, I think I'll let Roman explain those whole things to you, I'm not very good at it.” Emma waved his question off.

        “I'm alive, right?” Virgil felt he could push himself up. That's when he realized he was completely shirtless. “Also, where's my shirt?”

        “It was destroyed last night by your wings. You've been out for hours while Niche and I tried to keep you alive.” That's when Virgil saw how tired the two looking at him were. Dark bags under their eyes gave him the impression that they hadn't slept for days. Emma’s hair was ruffled and Niche seemed to be wearing pajamas.

        “Oh. Thanks.” Virgil looked around, and his eyes landed on a mirror. He had a heart bar, but that wasn't the only thing.

        His eyes were bright purple. They were acting like how the other side’s eyes reacted to them using their powers, but Virgil wasn't using his powers. He didn't even know he had powers. Well, he did, but none had the reaction like this

        “Woah.” Virgil said, still surprised.

        “Yeah, I didn't know you had powers. Your eyes weren't like that last time you had your wings out.” Niche landed on Virgil's shoulder.

        “I didn't know I had them either.” Virgil wondered what exactly he was doing with his powers that were causing his eyes to light up.

        “Weird.” Virgil tensed up as Emma ran her finger along one of the scars in his wings. “Virgil, where did you get these from?”

        He paused. That was a story he really didn't want to get into.

        “Ok, fine, you don't have to tell me, but I just want you to know if think they're beautiful.” Emma smiled at him.

        “Yeah…” Virgil looked out the window again. “So, shouldn't I be going? Thomas needs me today.”

        “Yes, you should, but first,” Niche handed Emma small vile. She gave it to Virgil. “I don't want you to have this, but if it protects you, then I guess it's ok. It’s your mixture.”

        Virgil’s hand shook as he took it. “Thanks.” He popped the cap off and drank. The familiar pain shot through his back, and he saw Emma and Niche cringe. His wings vanished.

        “Well, I guess everything is gone.” Niche referenced to Virgil’s eyes.

        He turned and looked in the mirror again. All he looked was dead tired. No wings, no purple eyes, no extreme eyeshadow. He sighed.

        “Well, just take it easy, ok?” Niche fluttered over to the door. “I’ve got to go now, Chrissie should be waking up soon.” He left.

        “Virgil, I have a very important question for you…” Emma paused until she was sure Niche was out of earshot. “What happened there? One second you were fine, the next you were on one heart, and I had to put you on a lot of magic to keep you here. Did you happen to, go somewhere when you blacked out?”

        Virgil took a deep breath. He had hoped that what had happened was just a dream. “Um, kind of. I don’t remember anything, just darkness.” He lied.

        “Hmmm.” Emma shot him a suspicious look. “One more thing.”

        “Yeah?” Virgil stood up and took a few wobbly steps.

        “I know you believe Roman hates you, but trust me, that’s not the case at all. In fact, I called him earlier, and he should be on his way to come and pick you up.”

        The sound of a horse approaching grabbed Virgil’s attention. “Thank you for saving me, but next time I’ll just visit on my own, ok?”

        “Yeah.” Emma smiled at him, and waved her hand to open the door. Roman was standing outside.

        “Virgil!” Roman ran inside upon seeing him and scooped him up in a hug. His eyes were puffy from crying. He also hadn’t gotten any sleep.

        Virgil felt his body tense up at the touch, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment. He gave Roman a loose hug back.

        “I am so sorry! I never should have taken you here, you didn’t want to come, and you were hurt, and we almost lost you!” Roman put Virgil back onto the ground, but now tears streamed down his face.

        “You didn’t though.” Virgil shrugged.

        ‘But he could have idiot.’

        “But it’s still my fault! I could have killed you!” Roman was still crying heavily. Virgil crossed his arms.

        “Yeah, you could have. But, I forgive you. Mostly.” Virgil crossed his arms. “Also, do you have a spare shirt? Sometime last night mine disappeared.”

        “Oh! Yeah!” Roman handed him a plain black shirt. “Sorry.”

        ‘Wow Princey, this is the most I’ve ever heard you apologize.” Virgil chuckled and slid the shirt onto his body. “Come on, I was told you were going to escort me home?”

        “Yes, we should get going. Patton and Logan have been asking about where you’ve been.  I couldn’t tell them the truth, because I didn’t want them to worry.” Roman helped Virgil onto his horse.

        They raced off towards the portal, the sun shining brightly above them. The wind blew through Virgil’s hair and he sighed. That horrid night was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry I've been inconsistent with these updates. I have most of the story up on Quotev, so this is just the issue of me remembering to update this. Opps.*


	14. Snap

        Upon them leaving Roman’s room, Patton was up in their faces. “Virgil?! What were you doing in Roman’s room? Were you hurt? Roman, I thought you said you didn’t know where Virgil was! What exactly is going on?!”

        “Patton, calm down.” Logan placed at hand on Patton’s shoulder. “Though I too would enjoy an explanation.”

        “Yeah! And no lying this time!” Patton yelled. He was hurt and confused.

        ‘Ohhhhh, they’ll know.’

        “Well-”

        “Last night, I decided that I wanted Virgil to visit my realm because a friend of mine in it has been asking to meet him. I forced Virgil to go, and while we were in there, he was injured. Bad. All due to my stupid oversights and me not listening to him. Luckily, we got him to my friend, and she was able to heal him. I don’t know what I would have done, if Emma hadn’t been able to save him, he would have died.” Roman looked down, and Virgil gave him a stunned look.

        “WHAT?!” Patton full on screamed. “ROMAN! How could you!”

        “I was stupid, ok?! I know I was! I could have killed Virgil!” Roman yelled back.

        “Well. That is concerning…” Logan looked over to Virgil. “Are you ok Virgil?”

        “Now I am…” Virgil didn’t want to be talked about.

        “Ok good, now, how exactly did Virgil get hurt? Were you not with him?” Logan tilted his glasses down at Roman.

        “Um, uh, I just got distracted, and a shadow monster attacked him.” Roman lied. He didn’t meet the eyes of the others. “And since Virgil was already so low on health, he almost died.”

        “Why was he so low on health?!” Patton exclaimed. He gripped Virgil tightly, not letting go anytime soon.

        “That’s a good question.” Roman shrugged, not knowing what say.

        “What does Roman exactly mean by ‘low health’?” Logan questioned.

        “Virgil! Why were you hurt?!” Patton gasped.

        Virgil pried Patton off him. “I don’t know, I just, was.”

        “Interesting.” Logan shrugged. “Well, I’m glad you’re back. Thomas needs you two. He’s been asked on a date.”

        “What?!” Roman exclaimed. “That’s fantastic!”

        “Yeah, but why does he need me? I’ll just ruin it.” Virgil asked.

        “You keep 'him' in check.” Logan pointed over towards Roman. “He starts to fantasize, and we need someone to keep him in reality.”

        “Ok. That makes sense.” Virgil shrugged and headed off to go help Thomas.

        “Onward to find love!” Roman rushed off too.

        Patton and Logan were left standing there. The two of them watched Virgil and Roman disappear.

        “This is concerning. I am concerned.” Patton said, pacing. “Do you think their lying?”

        “What? Why would they be lying?” Logan turned to him, cocking his eyebrow.

        “I don’t know! Can we trust them?” Patton looked directly at Logan.

        “You’ve been talking to Deceit again, haven’t you?” Logan facepalmed. “Patton, we’ve talked about this, you can’t trust him. He’s a liar. I know you want to see the best in everyone, but it’s not that simple with him. He’s a bad person who wants to hurt us. Nothing more.”

        “You said that about Virgil when we first met him!” Patton exclaimed. He was stuck. He knew Deceit was hurting him, but he also wanted to believe he wasn’t all bad.

        “Virgil is different. He- yes, he had the habit of hurting Thomas when he was first here, but at least he tried to change his ways.” Logan grabbed Patton by the shoulders.

        “So, that took time, and we haven’t even tried to get to know Deceit any better!” Patton was crying.

        “Well, I certainly haven’t walked into anything here…” Deceit appeared on the couch. “It’s so nice to see you two are finally together.”

        “We. Are. Not. I’m simply trying to explain to Patton why you’re a bad influence on him. So, how about you leave him alone?” Logan stepped in between Patton and Deceit. “Patton, how about you go start dinner? Roman and Virgil will probably need something after Thomas’ date.”

        “Ok Logan.” Patton wiped his eyes on his sweater and hurried off towards the kitchen.

        “Now you listen here Deceit--”

        “Oh no! Logan’s gonna scold me! I’m so scared!” Deceit smiled and stood up.”

        Logan lost his temper. He swung his arm, causing his holograms to knock Deceit to the ground. “Listen to me Deceit! I know in your messed up world you’re trying to protect Thomas or something, but you hurting Patton by telling him his fears are real is not going to help you achieve your goal!” Logan adjusted his glasses onto his face.

        “Wow Logan, you really have no extra feelings for Patton, do you?” Deceit snickered. He stood up again.

        “What?! No! We both know I do not have feelings like those. I’m logic, and emotions do not mash with logic.” Logan stuttered.

        “Oh really? Well then, your realm is quite hypocritical now, isn’t it?” Deceit glided over to Logan’s side.

        “You don’t know what’s in my realm…” Logan said cooly. “There’s no way you could have found out. I’m the only one who can get in. I’m the only one who knows where it is…”

        “Oh really? Ok then,” Deceit returned to the couch.

        “Yes really! I have hidden it quite well, and no one---” Logan paused, and the color drained from his face. “Virgil?”

        “Oh no! Not Virgil! When would he have gotten in?” Deceit crossed his legs. “It couldn’t have been all those times you left him here, while you three were trying to control Thomas without him! He totally wasn’t hurt by that! Why in the world would he do that?”

        “Shut. Up.” Logan felt panic. Virgil knew, and most likely Deceit. “Virgil wouldn’t do that.”

        “Maybe now he wouldn’t.” Deceit grinned evilly. “Looks like you’ve got some bigger issues than your feelings for Patton right now.”

        Logan completely snapped. “For The Last Time, I DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR PATTON!” In an instant, Logan had pushed his powers beyond anything he had tried before, causing Deceit to be thrown against the back wall. The thud was deafening. Logan was fuming. His eyes vividly glowing a toxic green.

        “Listen here you--” Logan couldn’t think of a word to describe what he wanted to say. He stood over Deceit aggressively. “You’re nothing but a hindrance to Thomas’ performance, ok? I’m the one in charge here ok, so you listen to me!”

        Logan saw pure fear in Deceit’s eyes as he looked up at him. Deceit said nothing, shrinking against the wall. Logan felt part of him feel bad for Deceit, but he would take care of that later. Now, he had to 'take care of him.'

        Suddenly, Logan was thrown away from Deceit, and he hit the couch. His head throbbed, but the interruption was able to clear his head. What had he done?

        “Logan! He could you?!” Logan looked up to see Patton standing next to Deceit, his eyes vibrant blue and full of tears.

        Logan looked up at the ceiling and watched as the previous setting faded. It had been his stars, but they were just small pinpricks, consumed by a fire of darkness. He was horrified.

        “Logan!” Patton yelled at him again. Patton was helping Deceit to his feet, and bringing him into the kitchen. Patton returned. “He’s hurt. 'You hurt him.'”

        Logan looked up at Patton from where he sat. “He’s been hurting you…”

        “I don’t care Logan! I can take his words!”

        “I just get riled up there for a moment, I wanted to protect yo--”

        “I’m not going to break just because of a few words Deceit says to me!” Patton was mad. “I deal with words and emotions all the time, ok Logan? I can handle myself!” Patton stormed away.

        Logan was defeated. He looked down at his hands. He clenched his fists. Not here, not now. Now Patton hates him.

        Logan stood up and walked back to his room. His back hurt from where he was slammed against the couch. He would need ice from his lab. Upon opening his door, he was left staring at the whiteboard he needed to move to enter his realm. He couldn’t bring himself to open it. Virgil knew what was in it. People knew the truth.

        Logan curled up on his bed, wanting to cry, and scream, and fall asleep all at the same time. He didn’t understand emotions. They just hurt. He traced the shapes of the constellations on his freckles. He had noticed they formed the star-shapes a long time ago. The other sides never inspected his arms close enough to notice. He never let them.

        He kept himself closed off from the other sides. He couldn’t be their strong leader if he let emotions cloud his judgment. Even a moment of weakness could be catastrophic.

        'It was. Patton hates you.'

        Logan looked around his room, confused. “Hello?”

        ‘Aren’t you scared Logan? Patton’s going to tell the other sides, and then they’ll see you for who you really are. A weak, emotional leader that they won’t want around.’

        Logan shook his head. He was hallucinating. Thomas must not be drinking enough water. He would have to talk to him later.

        ‘I’m no hallucination Logan. I’m very real.’

        A splitting headache hit Logan, causing him to start to black out. Logan fought it. It wasn’t real. It wasn’t real.

        ‘You’re doing this to yourself Logan.’

        Finally, Logan gave in, allowing himself to just relax, and let the emotions and voice in. He blacked out.

        In the other room, Patton was checking Deceit’s arm. It was bent at a weird angle, and Patton swore he saw bone.

        “In all honesty,” Patton looked up at Deceit, confused. “I’m really glad you came in when you did. I was really scared. Logan was acting like I’ve never seen him before.”

        “Like actually? You’re telling the truth?” Patton asked, reaching into the kitchen cabinet for the medical supplies.

        “Yes. Or, just to prove my point, no.” Deceit was still shaking from his interaction. He had been dead terrified. “Thank you.”

        “Don’t thank me yet kiddo, I still need to fix your arm.” Patton cringed as he put his hands on Deceit’s arm. “This is going to hurt.”

        “What?” Deceit suppressed a scream as Patton jerked his arm so he could realign the bone.

        “Did that hurt?” Patton sighed and quickly bandaged Deceit’s arm so he could put a cast on it.

        Deceit wanted to cry. “No. Of course not.”

        “Sorry.” Patton wrapped some harder plastic around the bandages. He then grabbed a creme brulee torch from the counter. He proceeded to melt the plastic around the bandages so the bones could be kept in place.

        Deceit sighed as he felt his arm stick in place. “Thank you Patton.”

        “See, now’s the time you can thank me!” Patton smiled. “Now, I’ve got to make some dinner, but if you need me, just ask!”

        Deceit sighed and clutched his arm. He was feeling… Guilt? Guilt… because he hurt Patton, someone who was nice enough to protect him from one of the other sides? Maybe he would stop messing with him. Maybe.

        Patton took out the frying pan. Burgers tonight? Yeah, that sounded good. He also snatched a cookie from the jar, just because he had done a good job today. Maybe he needed a second cookie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *There are so many mistakes in these chapters when it comes to spelling and such. Sorry. And why does that makeshift cast work? Magic. Why doesn't Patton heal Deceit even though he has healing powers? Reasons. Aka past me is an idiot.*


	15. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecc

        A chime played as Roman and Virgil arrived in the commons. They high fived, smiling.

        “So? How did the date go?” Patton wiped his hands on a dish towel, standing in the kitchen doorway.

        “Oh! It was fantastic! And the dude was hot!” Roman bounced up and down.

        “Yeah, they really made me… calm.” Virgil smiled too. “We were asked on another date for next week.”

        “Great!” Patton exclaimed, happy.

        “But… I do have a concern.”

        “As do I.”

        “Patton, there was a weird, outburst of angry energy? Virgil and I were able to contain it, but seriously, what happened?” Roman asked.

        Patton was concerned. He didn’t know what to say. “Um, well, Logan, um, hurt Deceit.”

        “What?!” Virgil stood closer to Roman.

        “It was scary. I heard a bang, and next thing I know, Logan’s standing over him, looking crazy. I had to-- I had to, use my powers against him!” Patton was visually upset. “I didn’t want too, but Deceit was hurt, and Logan looked like he wasn’t going to calm down! And-and-”

        Roman swooped up Patton in a hug. Patton’s morals led him to never hurt anyone with his powers, so him having to use them on one of the light sides, well, it was crushing.

        “Shhhh, it’s ok Patton. You were just protecting anyone from getting seriously hurt.” Roman looked guiltily back at Virgil.

        “I know, but it still hurts.” Patton cried. He pushed off Roman’s hug. “Dinner’s in the kitchen. I made burgers.”

        “Ok, then, the three of us will have dinner, and if Logan feels like joining us, then he will.” Virgil led Patton and Roman into the kitchen. He spied the cast materials on the counter. He nudged Roman.

        Roman understood and slid the materials back under the counter. Virgil sat Patton down in his chair.

        Dinner was silent, and awkward. Patton didn’t want to talk, rattled from what he had seen earlier. Roman and Virgil kept exchanging nervous glances.

        Finally, they were all finished. Logan still hadn’t shown up. Concern showed on Patton’s face. “Where is he?”

        “I’m sure he’s fine Patton. Perhaps he’s wrapped up in his lab again. You know how he gets about his work.” Roman picked up the plates and slid them into the sink. He would do them later.

        Virgil remained quiet at the mention of Logan’s lab.

        “Well, today certainly calls for a Disney movie, don’t you think? Come on, it will help us relax before bed.” Roman led Patton out of the room, and Virgil followed.

        “Can we watch just something nice? Like sleeping beauty?” Patton asked.

        “I’m good with that! What about you Virgil?” Roman asked.

        “Yeah, whatever. I’m fine with it.” Virgil looked over towards Logan’s door. He had an uneasy feeling that had continually gotten worse over the time he was back in the commons. He knew Logan was ok, but there was something else.

        Virgil snapped out of it as the movie started. He curled up on one side of the couch, and Patton slid next to him, snuggling. It was going to be a long movie.

        By the time the movie ended, Virgil and Patton were asleep, cuddled against each other. Roman smiled. They were so cute. Quietly, Roman picked Patton off Virgil and carried him off his bed. When Roman came back, Virgil was curled up in fetal position. Roman sighed. He knew Virgil didn't like to be touched, but he also didn't like being left out in open spaces alone. And he didn’t know how hurt Virgil was.

        Roman picked him up carefully, trying not to wake him up. Upon reaching Virgil’s door though, Roman stopped. The room scared him, though maybe it would be ok.

        Roman nudged the door open and felt his anxiety levels start to rise. He put Virgil in his bed and quickly pulled up the blanket around him. He knew he should get out of there. But Roman instead took a moment to brush the bangs out of Virgil’s face, taking a good look at it.

        The skin on the back of his neck tingled. He knew that the room’s effects would start soon. Roman had to be quick. He made sure Virgil was completely asleep.

        “I think I’m in love with you Virgil.” Roman said quietly.

        ‘He’ll hear you. He’ll hate you. You’re pushing him away. You’re disgusting. You’ll never deserve him. You can’t protect him always! You couldn’t even protect yourself!’

        “Wait…” Roman rushed out of Virgil’s room, the voices quickly fading. “I couldn't even protect myself…”

        Logan came stumbling out of his room. He looked exhausted, like he had been crying. They made eye contact. Logan looked down and hurried into the kitchen. Roman would have to deal with him later.

        But he had bigger fish to fry. He threw open the door to his realm. The night sky shone brightly. Roman looked up to the vibrant purple bits. He had figured something out. He couldn’t even protect himself.

        With a wave of his hand, the stars changed. They were waiting for instruction.

        “Show me the day I was badly attacked. All the details.” Roman clapped his hands, and the sky responded.

        The sky shifted into the scene. A red figure and a yellow dot appeared. It was him and Niche. Roman was on his way to the village of Heart, responding to a call of distress. He and Niche rushed through the woods…


	16. A horrible word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Flashback*

       < Upon reaching the town, Roman spotted the beasts. Three shadow monsters were tearing the place apart. He jumped into action. Swinging his sword, quickly made work of the fist one, taking it out quickly. He turned to the other creatures, but a scream caught his attention first. A building had gone up in flames. Roman rushed towards it. He kicked open the front door. Flames engulfed the staircase.

        “Hello?!” Roman coughed.

        “Help!” A young girl’s voice cried from upstairs.

        Roman sighed and grabbed his sash. He quickly turned it into a cape. He threw it around him and he ran up the stairs, the heat burning him. He didn’t care.

        He kicked open another door. Inside there was a young girl standing over the unconscious body of a man. She looked sweet, a young blonde with green eyes and a bright blue bow.

        Quickly, Roman threw his sword at the window, shattering it. He picked up the little girl and her father and dove out of the window as fire leapt into the room. His cape protected them all. He set them down on the ground. He motioned towards Niche.

        “Find this man a nurse!” Roman scooped up his sword and rushed off to the monsters. He could feel where they were, it was a strange experience, but he was used to it.

        Finally, he stood between the two monsters, one on each side. They looked angry. Roman had switched his sword for two daggers. One for each demon. The townspeople were watching him from behind the homes.

        In one swift move, Roman lunged for the smaller monster, needing to take it out quickly. He jabbed it with the dagger, grinning. But that smile faltered as he heard something.

        ‘If I cannot get to you, then I’ll go for them next.’

        Roman shuddered. He had forgotten that voice, cold, unfeeling. It sounded quite similar to the voices he heard in Virgil’s room. He shook his head. He needed answers. He looked to the stars again.

        In the moment of lost concentration, Roman was sliced across the chest by the demon. The large one charged. Roman jumped out of it’s way, barely. He watched it crash into the merchant stands. He had to move the two of them out of town. He looked around, spotting a torch. He grabbed it and with a snap, it lit up. He waved it at the monsters.

        “Follow me boys!” Roman made sure they were right behind him as he rushed out of town, his cape waving behind him.

        Niche joined Roman once again. They were going to have to take these monsters out before they reached Emma’s house.

        Roman clutched his chest. Blood seeps from the wound. Roman turned his cape into a sash once more.

        Roman waved his hand and the stars moved faster. He knew what happened here.

        He stopped again, and let the stars return to normal speed.

        Roman stumbled into the clearing, the monsters on his tail. He heard Niche ask a question, but there was no time to answer it as the monster burst forth. Roman was set on taking out the smaller one. He lunged. But he lost concentration as he felt eyes watching him. His chest tightened.

        The monster moved, and in one brief slash cut across his chest. Roman fell to the ground, his body and head aching.>

        Roman gasped as he spotted a purple figure just outside the clearing watching the fight. After Roman fell, and he and Niche were done for, it jumped down and threw itself in front of Roman. Two large wings spread from it’s back, and it scared the small monster off, but the large one charged. Quickly, the winged thing produced a dagger and killed the monster before it bent over Roman.

        Virgil. Roman waved his hands. The stars dispersed. He knew what happened from there, but he still couldn’t believe it. Virgil knew Niche and Emma because he had saved Roman. For some reason. And for some other reason, he was furious.

        “The truth is stranger than fiction sometimes my Prince,” Emma stood next to him. “I saw you were watching the day Virgil saved you. Niche and I both beg for forgiveness when it comes to keeping that a secret from you.”

        “Yeah… secrets aren’t good. But I must admit, I can see why you did it.” Roman didn’t turn to face her, but instead ran his hand through his hair. Yes, he was mad, but shocked. Virgil had fought and saved him.

        “You're right.” Emma still stood behind him.

        “Emmaline? I just want you to know that whatever secrets you and Niche have, I want to know them. We can't have any more instances like this.” Roman crossed his arms. “And I swear to whatever higher power there is, if I Catch You Keeping Secrets Like This From Me Again, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO REVOKE YOUR LADYSHIP. To put it simply, if you ever do something like this again, I will banish you.” He felt his anger rising.

        “Y-yes sir.” Emma nodded and started to walk away. “But Prince Roman, you should probably get some sleep.”

        Roman nodded in agreement, his eyes focused on the stars. They weren't real, but they were beautiful. The night sky had been so much bright since Virgil had come to his realm. The purple danced across the sky, showing Roman that he wanted Virgil. But in the end, Emma was right about sleep.

        He returned through the portal and changed into an old t-shirt with some band he wasn't interested in. Roman leapt into his bed, and clapped his hands. The lights turned off.

        He fell asleep dreaming about a certain someone he wanted sleeping next to him.

        In the morning, Roman was up and prepared for the day. He and Patton were the early birds in the house, so Roman was surprised to see Logan asleep at the table, his coffee mug in one hand and a book in the other. He looked exhausted.

        Roman tried to work quietly as he made himself breakfast, trying not to wake Logan. But he messed up. He bumped into the dishes in the sink, which Virgil was supposed to wash, and they tumbled down onto the floor, making loud crashing sounds.

        Logan shot awake, his eyes blazing green, panicked. He looked over towards Roman, and upon seeing him, took a deep breath.

        “I'm sorry Roman. That loud noise startled me.” Logan sighed and looked into his coffee cup. It was almost empty.

        “You feeling ok Logan?” Roman reached for his mug, golden with red gems. “You didn’t come out for dinner last night.”

        “I had a splitting headache last night. Sorry.” Logan placed his cup in the sink, balancing it on a bowl.

        “Yeah, you must have. I heard about your hmmm, encounter with Deceit.” Roman poured tea into his cup.

        “Yeah, I lost my temper.” Logan felt his heart hurt. “It’s just that he’s been hanging out with Patton, I’m scared that he’ll corrupt him.”

        “Logan, Patton can handle himself, and anyway, do you know how powerful one would have to be too corrupt one us?”* Roman sipped his tea and sat next to Logan. “Though, I suggest you swallow your pride for once and apologize to Patton…”

        “Of course I will!”

        “...And Deceit.”

        “What?! Never!”

        “Yes Logan, you must. You hurt Deceit yesterday, and you hurt Patton. An apology is the least you can do.”

        “But I don’t want to!”

        “You don’t want to, but sometimes you have to do things you don’t want to for people you care about!”

        “That… seemed emotionally charged.”

        “Maybe a bit, but we’re not talking about me!”

        Logan gave in. “Fine, I’ll apologize to Patton and that monster.” Logan stood to go to his room.

        Roman stopped him. “Hey, Logan?”

        “What?”

        “Deceit isn’t the first person you’ve described as a monster.”

        Logan bit his lip and mentally facepalmed. Roman was right. He looked over at Virgil’s door. Maybe Deceit could change too. “You are correct.”

        Roman kicked his feet onto the table. “So, what are you going to do about it?”

        “I’m not sure yet.” Logan walked out of the kitchen. He had a lot to think about.

        Roman sipped his tea. Monster. It was troubling. Logan was so insistent that he hated Deceit. All the other sides didn’t despise him that much. Except possibly Virgil, who never had anything to say about Deceit.

        Monster. It was a terrible word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Haaaaaaaa. I don't know how to do italics on this website. And foreshadowing? Who's she? Never heard of her.*


	17. Coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sides talk some more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible tw: Vague panic attack.

     Monster. Virgil awoke, feeling weird. He looked around, confused. He didn’t remember going to bed last night. The last thing he remembered was him sitting on the couch, watching a certain prince fight a dragon…

        Prince. Virgil sighed. Roman must have carried him off to bed. Why couldn’t he have just left him on the couch?

        Virgil heard a door close in the distance. Probably Logan’s due to the sound it made. He had memorized and learned all the sound cues of the other sides. The pitch of the doors, and weight of their footsteps, and the sound that played when they appeared in and out of the commons.

        He sighed and stood up, looking in the mirror. His wings had come out, but they were tucked tightly against his back. Virgil took off his shirt and hoodie just to look at them. The bright white fronts contrasted heavily with the dark backs. He simply stared at them.

        He hadn’t even heard the footsteps approaching his room. The knock on the door startled him a bit, but he regained his composure.

        “Yo Virgil? It’s me.” Roman’s voice came through the door.

        “What do you want?” Virgil didn’t open the door, and he opened his drawer to grab the potion.

        “Can you come out soon? I need you to talk to Logan. There’s something wrong with him.” Roman didn’t open the door, but instead just stood outside, concerned.

        Virgil took the cap off the potion. “Yeah, sure.” He drank.

        The pain rang through him, and he hissed, hoping Roman didn’t hear him. Once his wings were gone, he opened the door. Roman just looked at him.

        “Yeah, so, Logan was a bit, um, anxious this morning. I think… I’m sorry, but why aren’t you wearing a shirt?”

        Virgil turned bright red and slammed the door. “F(ck!” He quickly threw a shirt on. And his hoodie. He opened the door once more. Roman was still standing there.

        “You didn’t have to put a shirt back on.” Roman smirked at him, and Virgil turned even redder. He missed Roman winking at him.

        “Whatever you jerk.” Virgil was partially confused, but he shrugged it off. He didn't like Roman.

        ‘Oh Really?’

        “Anyway…. Go talk to Logan please. I'm off to get Patton ready for today.” Roman started off, but paused. “Actually, would you like to help me wake Patton up first? We could come up with ideas about how to deal with Logan.”

        “Sure.” Virgil followed Roman out of his room, looking down. He hadn't had a shirt on. And Roman saw him.

        The two stopped outside of Patton’s room to see the door was partially open. Roman and Virgil peeked in, but Patton wasn't there.

        “Come on, I think I know where he is.” Virgil had also learned the habits of the others, and Patton’s habit when he was nervous was to do chores. Virgil and Roman stopped outside the laundry room. Virgil kicked the door open.

        “That is utterly adorable.” Roman gasped as he looked at what he had seen.

        Patton had fallen asleep in the dryer, his head and torso resting on the extra clothes he had meant to take out. He had also run multiple loads, as the basket was almost completely full.

        “Patton? Come on, it’s time to start the day.” Virgil nudged Patton with his foot. He slowly pulled himself out of the dryer.

        “Good morning! Why was I asleep in the dryer again?” Patton smiled at the two sides in front of him.

        “I have no clue.”

        “Again?”

        “Laundry helps him cope with stress.” Virgil helped Patton to his feet.

        “And cleaning the bathrooms, vacuuming, cooking, cleaning, and doing the dishes. Speaking of which, Virgil, please, it’s your turn to do the dishes.” Patton looked exhausted, but in one swipe of his hand, the mess in the laundry room was cleaned up. The basket hovered next to him.

        “I’ll take Logan’s clothes out of the basket. I need to talk to him anyway.” Virgil reached into the basket and grabbed the neatly folded ties and shirts.

        “Oh, Ok. Thanks kiddo. I think I’ll go and bake some stuff.” Patton smiled, and left the room. Virgil followed after him, setting off to find Logan.

        Virgil knocked on the door. When no answer came, he shrugged and pushed it open. Logan’s room was well lit and calming, but something about it immediately put Virgil on edge.

        He spotted Logan curled up in his bed, papers and books surrounding him, all about mental health. That was concerning. Logan appeared to be sleeping, but upon closer inspection, Logan was actually having what seemed like a panic attack. Virgil jumped into action.

        He sat next to Logan and placed a hand on his shoulder, but that caused a sudden realization to hit him. They weren't alone.

        Upon placing a hand on Logan’s shoulder, Virgil could suddenly hear the voice that normally taunts him screaming at Logan.

        ‘He’ll hate you forever! How are you supposed to help Thomas if your feelings get in the way! Loser! Stupid! Robot! You could have killed him! Monster!’

        That one stung. Monster. Such a horrid word. But Virgil needed to help Logan. Slowly, he took a breath and focused on the voice.

        “Don't listen to it Logan. It lies. We’ll never hate you. You have to trust me. People love you. Please, I need you to fight this.” Virgil sighed, his eyes closed. Logan shouldn't have to be battling this. This was Virgil’s job.

        Logan whimpered.

        “Don't cry. You didn't do anything wrong. A lost temper is normal. You're normal. Not a monster. Not a robot. Please. I just needed you to focus on me.” Virgil placed his hands on Logan's cheeks and force him to look into his eyes.

        Logan slowly opened his eyes, and they were full of fear and pain. But when he met Virgil’s eyes, and rushing feeling resounded through him and started to feel better. The voice slowly faded.

        “That's good Lo. 4, 8, 7. 4, 8, 7. You're doing fine. Just keep breathing.” Virgil sighed as he felt the energy crackle into his hands. This was one of his powers. Virgil didn't try to find many, but this was one he stumbled upon.

        He could take the pain away from others and put it on himself. So, the voices Logan wasn't hearing weren't disappearing, they were just transferring from one person to another. The process hurt Virgil, but he needed Logan to be alright.

        Finally, the voice disappeared. Logan sighed, tears in his eyes. “I'm sorry.”

        “About what?” Virgil sighed and let go of Logan’s face.

        “I just bottled up my emotions and I hurt you and Roman and Patton and Deceit. And now you're sitting here, anxious enough. And you're comforting me!” Logan cried, pulling one of his books close to his chest.

        “Logan you need to calm down. The rest of us are fine. But we're worried about you.” Virgil looked over towards the entrance to Logan’s realm.

        “You know what's in there, don't you?” Logan asked, finally sitting up.

        “Yep. And Logan, you know that isn't healthy.” Virgil sighed and moved towards the secret door. He ran his hand across the whiteboard. “I’m sorry you feel like you need to do that, but you really don’t have too.”

        Logan debated in his mind. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll try to stop.”

        Virgil looked back at him. “You promise? Just remember, we’re all here for you. Things are different now.”

        “Yeah…” Logan curled back up in his bed. He wasn’t hearing the voice now, but he was exhausted.

        “Logan?” Virgil sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I know you’re tired, but I think you need to apologize now. You waiting will just make it harder.”

        Logan nodded. He sat up. “I suppose you’re right. Can you go get Patton?”

        “Nope, you’re going out into the commons to do it.” Virgil grabbed his hand and brought him outside. Roman, who was sitting on the couch, jumped up.

        “You actually got him out here.” Roman smiled.

        Patton waltzed into the commons from the kitchen, holding a bowl of cookie dough. “Oh. You’re out of your room. That’s good. I’ve been worried.”

        Logan felt himself get hot. “Yeah…”

        Virgil nudged him. “I’ll get Deceit up here.” With a wave of his hand, Deceit appeared, looking extremely confused.

        Virgil walked away from Logan and sat on the couch next to Roman, leaning on him. Roman smiled.

        “Listen you two, I just wanted to um, well,” Logan stumbled over his words, his pride holding him back.

        Deceit remained silent, a smirk on his face. Patton was slightly confused still.

        “I’m sorry! Ok, I said it.” Logan felt a pang of hurt in his heart when he apologized. “I’m… sorry Deceit. I shouldn’t have lost my temper like that.”

        Deceit’s jaw dropped. “Oh, uh, I didn’t really care about that. I’m ok.”

        Patton smiled.

        “And uh Patton…” Logan sighed. “I’m sorry that I scared you. I’ll never try to do that again.” Logan’s hand started shaking.

        Patton handed the bowl of cookie dough to the Deceit and walked up to Logan. Patton held his shaking hand. “I know you didn’t mean it, and you apologizing means a lot to me.”

        Deceit looked at the two of them. “Well, aren’t you two adorable? Anyways, please excuse me while I totally don’t go and eat this cookie dough.” He sank into the floor.

        Roman and Virgil looked at one another, holding back a laugh. Patton and Logan remained staring at one another. A tear streamed down Logan’s face.

        “I didn’t want to hurt him.” Logan held Patton’s hand against his own.

        “I know.” Patton hugged Logan tightly. “Deceit will be fine, his arm will heal.”

        Roman whispered to Virgil. “Hey, do you want to give these two some privacy?”

        “Yeah.”

        “Do you want to come back to my room for a bit, just until they make up?”

        “Sure.”

        The two headed off towards Roman’s room, listening to Patton shushing Logan’s tears. The two of them together were so cute.


	18. You're more hurt in general

  

   The minute Virgil waltzed into the room, he felt the energy shift drastically. It had gone from being somber and melancholy to being excited and happy. He smiled.

        “So, uh, what are we going to do?” Virgil plopped onto Roman’s bed, and felt exhausted. The voices he had taken from Logan were swirling around in his head. They were nasty, but for the most part, he was able to ignore them. But taking them from Logan had stripped him of a lot of his energy.

        “I don’t know, I just wanted to give those two lovebirds their space.” Roman smirked and lied down next to Virgil.

        “You see it too?” Virgil smiled.

        “Of course I do! I’m the sense of romance for crying out loud!”

        “Yeah, why can’t they just get together already?”

        “They might just be too blind to see how perfect they are for each other!”

        “The internet sees it.”

        “Oh lord, you’ve been reading what are they called again? Ship fics?”

        “Dude, we both know you know exactly what they’re called.”

        “What? Never! I don’t read--”

        “I checked your browsing history the other day.”

        “Sh*t.”

        Virgil laughed. “It’s weird, isn’t it? There are people out there who think aspects of Thomas, one person, would be cute together. They may be right, but still…”

        The two of them remained silent for a second.

        “Don’t think about it too hard.” Roman sighed.

        “You got that right. But, just one more thing, did you know there are people out there you think the _two of us_ would be cute together? How ridiculous is that?” Virgil squirmed. *Well this is meta.*

        Roman felt a blush creep across his face. “Yeah… Ridiculous…”

        The two of them just laid there for a while, looking around Roman’s room. There were fairy lights strung everywhere, alongside the ungodly amount of disney posters. A bright chandelier hung from the ceiling, filling the room with white light.

        Virgil turned towards Roman. “Thanks for last night by the way.”

        “What?” What did Roman do last night? “Oh, yeah, it was no problem. I know how much you dislike sleeping out in the open. I did the same for Patton.”

        “But still, thanks.” Virgil turned away again.

        Roman looked over at Virgil once again. He then looked up at his closet. He wondered if Emmaline and Niche were having tea.

        “Hey, do you want to go for tea with Emmaline? I know last time didn’t go so well, and I really want to make it up to you. I think you two will get along splendidly. She likes the witchy potions stuff too.” Roman sat up.

        Virgil debated. He wanted to, but at the same time, he was afraid that this would be a repeat situation. He was just a bit anxious.

        “I don’t know, I’m just a bit, uh, figure this, anxious about going.” Virgil sat up and made eye contact. “I want to, but you have to promise that you’ll listen to me this time.”

        “Of course! I still feel really awful about last time. I promise to listen to you.” Roman stood up and stuck his hand our for Virgil.

        Virgil took it and felt a stabbing sensation in his back. He cringed internally, hoping no pain showed on his face.

        Unfortunately, it did. Roman gave him a concerned look. “You ok Virge?”

        “Yes, I’m fine dude.” Virgil stood and flashed him a fake grin. “Let’s go.”

        Roman opened the door, and the portal greeted him. He grabbed Virgil’s hand, and the two of them entered the realm. A breeze hit Roman’s face. He smiled. The sun shone brightly and birds chattered happily. A group of deer looked up at them from nearby and scurried away. Things were at peace.

        They set off towards Emmaline’s house, and Roman summoned a hummingbird. “Go tell Emmaline that Virgil and I are on our way to her house.” It flew away quickly.

        They strolled through the forest, both of then too focused on one another. Virgil felt calm next to Roman, though there was a little voice in the back of his head to leave the realm and head back into his room. He ignored it.

        A rustling in the brush ahead caught their attention. Roman pulled out a sword, and little hearts appeared over his head. Virgil gasped as the same thing happened to him. But instead of having five hearts, he only had three.

        “Stay behind me. Use this if you have too.” Roman handed Virgil a small dagger, nothing like the one he was used to handling.

        The Dark monster stalked out of the bushes and looked at them angrily. It had eleven eyes, and it scurried on crab-like legs. It wasn’t that big, but it still was dangerous.

        Roman smirked and jumped towards it, swinging his sword. It cut through the monster in one quick slice. Roman smiled at Virgil until three more came out of the brush, blocking Roman from getting to Virgil.

        Virgil gave a panicked look at Roman, realizing he would have to defend himself. Roman obviously wanted to return to him, but couldn’t as more dark creatures crawled out of the bushes. Virgil swallowed his fear and braced his dagger.

        “It’ll be ok Virgil. I’ll handle this. Sit tight.” Roman said worriedly, summoning another sword. He was glad he was ambidextrous.

        “Fat chance Princey. You just worry about yourself.” Virgil felt his back muscles twitch, his wings wanting to come out, but he denied them. He needed to focus.

_‘You’re going to fail you monster.’_

        “Then I’ll go out with a bang.” Virgil muttered to himself, and he felt his hand twitch with power.

        The monsters split, some coming for him, some for Roman. Virgil swung the dagger expertly, easily making work of a few of them, but as more lunged for him, he felt fear flood his system once again. In an instant, he watched as his fingers glowed purple, and on the next enemy, upon touching it, the creature didn’t die, but instead shriveled onto the ground, wincing. Virgil had felt some of the voices leave him and they seemed to transfer to the monster.

        “Turn on them.” He muttered under his breath, and the creature immediately jumped up, its eyes glowing a deep purple. The monster leapt at the others, ripping into them vigorously. With Virgil and the creature working together, they made quick work of the ones attacking him. Virgil was in shock at this new power.

        Virgil rushed over towards Roman and the others. He swung his weapon at them, helping Roman out. The other creatures quickly died. And the one Virgil had turned sunk into a puddle of black goop, dying. Virgil and Roman gasped. Both were out of breath, their adrenaline rushing.

        “Oh lord, we just did that.” Virgil sighed, and he was even more tired than he had been before. He handed the dagger back to Roman. “I did that.”

        Roman was speechless. He felt his heart pound against his chest. “You were amazing. I can’t believe you did that.”

        Virgil blushed. “Well, I don’t know, thanks.” He looked back up at Roman’s heart, only to see he had dropped to three hearts. Virgil looked up to see he had dropped to two.

        “Oh! You’re hurt!” Roman raised his hand to Virgil’s cheek, and Virgil hissed in pain.

        “So are you!” Virgil exclaimed, spotting red starting to stain Roman’s outfit.

        “I’ll be fine, but let’s get to Emmaline’s.” Roman ushered Virgil towards Emma’s, concern plastered across his face. Virgil had been hurt again in his realm! He was so stupid!

        “Prince Roman! Virgil! Are you two ok?!” Emmaline came into sight, looking worried. Niche flittered next to her, glowing golden.

        “I’m fine, but I think Virgil needs help!” Roman exclaimed, pushing Virgil in front of him.

        “What? No! You need help more than I do!” Virgil exclaimed, wanting Roman to go before him.

        “No! You first!”

        “You were more hurt than I was then!”

        “You’re more hurt in general!”

        “You’re ridiculous!”

        “I can’t believe you!”

        Emmaline laughed to Niche. “They’re so silly.”

        “I can’t believe they’re not a thing yet.” Niche replied, landing on Emma’s shoulder.

        “Both of you get in here! I can help both of you!” Emma laughed, and the two boys turned towards her, blushing aggressively.

        Roman invited Virgil to go first, and he finally gave in. He felt blood drip down his cheek.

        Emmaline sat them down in chairs by the fireplace. She grabbed her medical kit and tended to the boys wounds. Neither had been bad enough to do any permanent damage luckily. Niche grabbed the teapot from the kitchen, attempting to bring it into the other room. Roman stood and helped him.

        “I must admit Virgil, I’m surprised to see you back here so quickly after last time.” Emma grinned and poured the hot water into cups. “What tea would you like?”

        “Cinnamon please.” Roman asked, holding his injured arm.

        “Mint,” Virgil muttered. “I don’t know, I guess that Roman and I had nothing better to do. It’s a pretty casual day for Thomas, and Logan and Patton are making up.

        “Those two were fighting?” Niche asked, suddenly interested.

        “Yeah, they do all the time, but this one was bad. Remember me telling you about the slimy boi?” Roman asked. Emmaline and Niche nodded their heads. “Well, Patton’s been spending more time than normal with him, right? And Logan didn’t like that, so he was like ‘Dude stop.’ And then Patton was like ‘nah bro, I can handle myself, and Deceit deserves a chance.’ Then the other day Logan lost it and attacked Deceit for seemingly no reason.”

        “That’s not exactly what happened, but you’re basically right.” Virgil sighed. “So, Deceit has been feeding into Patton’s secret fears, and I think that Logan caught him and lost it.”

        “Secret fears?” Emmaline asked.

        “Yeah, everyone has them, they’re like my fear of gaining too much attention.” Virgil shrunk into his chair.

        “Or mine, being afraid I’ll be forgotten and hated by people.” Roman reached for Virgil’s hand and held it.

        “People will never hate you Roman…” Virgil cringed, holding his hand back.

        “Yeah, but it’s stuff like that Deceit feeds into. As long as one doesn’t listen to him, he’s practically harmless.” Roman smiled at Virgil holding his hand.

        “Practically harmless. Yeah.” Virgil repeated, causing Roman to look over at him. Maybe he wasn’t, especially the way Virgil had said it, venom dripping out of his mouth.

        “What?”

        “Nothing, we’ll talk about it later.”

        “Whatever you say...”

        Emmaline took that as a good time to start a new conversation. “So, you two beat off some of the dark ones?”

        “Not some. A whole lot of them attacked us, and Virgil saved me.” Again. Roman blushed, leaving out the last word.

        “What?! No I didn’t! You would have been fine if I wasn’t there!” Virgil pulled his hand away from Romans. “I was the one who almost got hurt!”

        “Yeah, but you’re always hurt,” Roman smirked, though there was an air of seriousness to him tone. “And Virgie, where did you learn to fight like that?”

        “Fight or flight baby, it’s legitimately why I exist. Protecting people is something instilled in me.” Virgil didn’t grin, but a look of amusement crossed his face as Roman processed that.

        “Fight or flight. That seems to suit you.” Roman muttered, and Emma choked on her tea. Virgil shot him a confused look,confusion and suspicion swirling in his head.

        “So, uh, Virgil, are you going to be spending more time in Roman’s realm? Because we’re all happy to have you here.” She smiled a genuine smile.

        “Yeah! Totally!” Roman exclaimed, happily jumping up. “I could show you the waterfall, or the other towns, or like, what else is something exciting?”

        “Princey, I think everything here is terrifying and exciting to me.” Virgil smiled a bit. He would love to hang out with Roman more. He couldn’t tell why, but Virgil just wanted too.

        *Maybe it’s because you like him.*

        Virgil blinked. He hadn’t heard a voice there, had he? It had been faint, but there was something there. He looked at Emmaline, but she didn’t look concerned. He probably had just imagined the voice. He sipped his tea, thinking about the adventure he and Roman could have.

        “So, would you like to return here more often?” Roman asked him, hoping for a yes.

        “Yeah, sure, whatever.” Virgil smirked.

        The two of them then made plans to meet up next Wednesday so Roman could show him the waterfall. Virgil was excited, like, actually excited and happy.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the comments to myself from months ago I wrote that I don't like this, but now I don't really hate it, so that's good I guess?

        Virgil fell asleep easily that night, his mind focused on Roman. The voices in his head had temporarily ceased, allowing a good night’s rest.

        But before he had drifted off, one final thought stumbled into his brain.

        ‘I like Roman.’

        Patton was up early the next morning, excited for the day ahead. Thomas was going to be making another video today, something about backwards speaking and stuff. But Patton didn’t care. Thomas’ friends would be there! Patton loved Thomas’ friends!

        He expertly flipped the pancakes onto the plates, and they were shaped like different things. Roman’s were dragon’s, Virgil’s were teddy bears, and Logan’s were different shapes, like triangles and squares.

        “Good morning Patton.” Logan yawned as he walked into the kitchen. Patton slid a mug of coffee his way. “Thanks babe.”

        The two paused, blushing brightly. Logan stuttered. “I mean, thank you Patton. I really need this coffee.”

        “I can see that. Logan, your shirt is on backwards.” Patton chuckled as he poured orange juice into multi-colored cups. With a wave of his hand, Patton had set the table.

        Up until a few days ago, the table had been shaped like a square, with one side for each side. But recently, Patton had swapped it out for a circular table. Roman had immediately loved it, claiming it made them more like King Arthur and his knights. Logan had been hesitant, but in the end, just ignored it. And Virgil hadn’t even seemed to notice the change, or he just didn’t care.

        Logan quickly took off his shirt to flip it around, and Patton only gave him a couple of cute looks. “Thank you. Again. If the others had seen me like that, I would have lost all my,” He paused, looking for the word, “street cred.”

        “Yeah, get rid of that one. It’s a bit dadish.” Patton smiled. He looked over the table. “Do you think the other two are awake yet?”

        “I don’t know Patton. We didn’t see them after they decided to ‘give us our space.’ But, they’re probably just in their rooms.” Logan sipped the coffee. Hazelnut. His favorite.

        “Yeah, you’re probably right. Sorry. I just can’t help myself from worrying about them after Virgil’s injury. I know Roman’s brave and strong and stuff, but him handling both himself and Virgil, I don’t know…” Patton looked down the hall.

        “I’m sure Virgil can take care of himself, and I know that Roman won’t let something like that happen again.” Logan sighed.

        Roman’s door creaked open, and he walked out. “Hello Peasants!”

        Patton lit up with relief. “Good morning kiddo! Do you know if Virgil is up yet? We need to prepare for a video today!”

        “Uh, I don’t know, but I can grab him if you would like me too!” Roman exclaimed as Patton nodded. “Ok, I’ll be back in a jiffy!”

        Patton and Logan remained in the kitchen. Logan sat at his spot, looking at the pancakes. “You know, non-circular pancakes are highly illogical.”

        Patton stood behind him and placed his hand on his shoulders. “I know. I made them that way just confused you. I’m unpredictable.”

        Virgil followed Roman into the kitchen, and all took their respective places. Patton smiled at Logan, and took his place beside him. The four started eating their pancakes. Patton started the conversation of the video later on in the day.

        “Ok, so, who’s taking the forefront for today? I’m sure we all know what this video is about?” Patton handed a jar of Nutella over to Logan.

        “Really dad? I think the answer to that question is pretty obvious, isn’t it?” Roman put his hand into the air dramatically. “It’s going to be you and I taking the forefront.”

        Virgil and Logan coughed, looking surprised.

        “Excuse me, but why aren’t I wanted on this video? Using logical reasoning to speak backwards will be extremely important.” Logan adjusted his glasses. He proceeded to spread the Nutella over his pancakes.

        “Well, this game isn’t supposed to be logical. It’s supposed to be fun! And yes, I will admit that you being there might help us pronounce things a bit more accurately, I do not believe you taking the forefront will be productive.” Roman argued.

        Virgil shrugged. “Makes sense. Also Logan, can you pass the nutel--”

        "No! It does not make sense! I believe that Thomas will be able to perform the best if I’m there.” Logan stood and placed his hand back on the table.

        “Logan, calm down. There will be plenty of things in the future where you’ll be in front.” Patton looked concerned. He placed a hand on Logan’s shoulder.

        Logan threw it off him. He started pacing, much to the other’s dismay. His eyes started flashing green as he muttered to himself. Holograms started appearing and disappearing quickly. Roman pulled his sword out and stood at the ready. Logan looked at him.

        Virgil saw fear flash through Logan’s eyes, and that caused him to stand. “Logan,” his demonic double voice came out, “You need to calm down. This is what you’re going to do, ok? You are going to go back to your room and wait until I get there, and then you’re going to let Patton and Roman take on today’s video. While you are in your room, you will turn on your tv and watch Parks and Recreation. You will NOT read anything, ok?”

        Logan nodded slightly, his eyes starting to hold their green color as more holograms appeared around him. Logan rushed out of the kitchen.

        Virgil grabbed his and Logan’s plates and balanced them on the other dishes he had yet to do. His dark demeanor dropped, and he felt an anxiety attack coming. This wasn’t good.

        “I haven’t heard you use that voice to address one of us before.” Roman was surprised.

        “I wasn’t exactly addressing one of you.” Virgil hissed, glaring at an empty space in front of him. “Yeah, I just had to get him out of here before anything got out of hand.”

        “Thanks kiddo, but shouldn’t you go like, comfort him a bit? He hasn’t been acting like himself recently.” Patton had a concerned look on his face. “I’m worried.”

        “Logan will be fine Pat. I think I know what’s causing this.” Virgil slipped his shaking hands into his hoodie, hiding them from the others. They didn’t need to worry about him right now. “But seriously, go take care of Thomas. We’ll be fine.” And with that, he walked out of the room.

        Patton watched him carefully. Virgil was on the brink of an anxiety attack, he knew that, and all he wanted to do was comfort him. Patton looked over at Roman with concern. He had the same look on his face.

        “If Virgil says he’s fine, we should believe he’s fine.” Roman’s hands were shaking too. “And we should trust he can take care of Logan.”

        Patton sighed and stood up, walking over to Ro---

_‘You’re a failure. If Virgil loses it, or if anything happens to Logan, it will be your fault. It’s all your fault.’_

        Patton shoved the voice out of his head. He hadn’t heard it in years. It had disappeared once he had started talking to Virgil like he was one of them. Patton looked back up at Roman, and plastered a fake smile to his face.

        “Yep, I believe in them! We should get going though!” Patton grabbed Roman’s hand the two rushed out of the mindspace.


	20. To save face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil helps Logan. Then he tries to help the others.

       Virgil sighed and pushed the door open. He was shocked.

        Yes, Logan had followed his instructions, as he was watching tv in bed, but he obviously hadn’t calmed down any. Papers were flung everywhere, leaving his once spotless room a wreck. And even worse, Logan had begun to develop eyeshadow.

        “Lo,” Virgil sat next to him on the bed, “I need you to look at me, ok? You’re going to be ok.”

        Logan shakily looked at Virgil, his eyes quickly switching between green and brown. He curled into fetal position.

        “I need you to tell me what’s going through your head right now. Like, right now.” Virgil placed a hand on his shoulder.

        Logan shrugged and focused. His holograms appeared, showing all on his current medical and emotional stats. They were all spiking. And the words that were his thoughts rushed past quickly.

        Virgil was able to pick out a few words. ‘Regret. Hurt. Fear. Pain. Robot. Feel.’

        “Ahhhh, that’s why you’re like this. Logan. Feelings are normal, and I know they seem to be a lot to take in right now, but I need you to breathe. You’re ok.” Virgil wasn’t good with dealing with emotional situations, that was Patton, but Patton wasn’t there right now. It was only him.

        “Logan, ok? I need you to start to pick apart these feelings. They will become less overwhelming once you do,” Virgil paused. “I need you to speak and tell me what words come up when I say these next words. Can you do that?”

        Logan nodded, his eyes returning to brown. “Y-yes.”

        “Good. What feelings come to mind when I say Roman?”

        “Scared. Admiration. Jealousy. Annoyance. Happy. Fear. Oh god, did you see the way he looked at me when I was freaking out? He was so scared. So scared.”

        “Bring it back to me. What comes to mind when I say Virgil?”

        “Scared. Hurt. Regret. Happy. Sadness.”

        “Good. Now, what comes up when I say,” Virgil braced himself, “Deceit?”

        “Oh God. Regret. Fear. Pain. Scared. Emptiness. Hurt. Disgust. Sadness. Grief. Regret. Fear. Am I repeating myself?”

        “No, no, this is good.” Virgil watched as the eyeshadow started to fade. “What comes up when I say Patton?”

        Logan made a computer error noise. “Sadness. Pain. Fear. Happiness. Sadness. Regret. Something I can’t describe. Hope. Envy. Admiration.” Logan took a deep breath. “Am I doing alright?”

        “You’re doing perfectly. But Logan, you can’t keep these feelings in. That hurts you. I know you feel bad about hurting Deceit, but that’s normal. And both of them have forgiven you. You need to let it go.” Virgil hugged the distressed Logan. “It appears that most of the emotions you are holding back are negative oriented.”

        “Yes.” Logan agreed. He felt extremely tired. Suddenly, his face felt wet. He brought his hands up to them to find that he was crying. “Sorry.”

        “You have nothing to apologize for. This is normal. You’re normal. You just need to let it out sometimes.” Virgil continued to hug Logan tightly.

        “Thanks Virgil.” Logan sobbed. He quickly fell into a deep sleep. Virgil smiled. He was going to be ok.

        Virgil stood and exited his room. The commons were completely empty. Everyone was off doing their jobs. Or sleeping. Or--

        Virgil cringed as he thought about the side that resided under them, hidden but never gone. Another thought crossed his head.

        “I could, and yes, that would help Logan, but I can’t face him. I can’t see him again.” Virgil debated and looked down at his shaking hands. He then turned back to Logan’s door. He sighed. Logan mattered more than him. And Logan needed this.

        Virgil shivered as he sunk down to the level below the commons. It was cold, and dark. Voices and creatures slithered around down there. Not luckily, Virgil knew exactly where he was going with no eyesight.

        The toxic yellow door met him all too soon. He needed to knock, but he couldn’t. Not again.

        “Logan needs this.” He whispered, and his voice echoed throughout the underground. He knocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is a pretty short chapter. Hm. I wonder where Virgil was going.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight panic attack? Just a warning.

 Logan awoke at the sound of the other two’s chimes, signaling they had returned. Logan glanced over at the clock. It was past two in the morning. Had Thomas really stayed up that late? Had he really slept for that long?

        He rolled out of bed and opened his door. He yawned. “Nice to see you twoback here.”

        “Thanks Lo. But man, I am ‘taeb’. I think I’ll head off to ‘deb.’” Patton smiled at the two and started off towards his room.

        But suddenly, Virgil appeared in the middle of the room, curled in fetal position. He was obviously distressed, and on the verge of a panic attack. The room darkened.

        “Virgil?! Hey!” Roman dropped beside him, worried. His eyeshadow had dropped further than it ever had before, and his hoodie seemed to swallow him up. 

        Virgil shot one panicked look at Roman before he shot up and bolted. He sprinted into his room and slammed the door shut, locking it. The three other sides took about 0.5 seconds before they responded.

        Patton was the first to Virgil’s door. “Kiddo? Please open the door.”

        Roman and Logan stood behind him. Roman shot a glance at Logan. “Where did he come from?”

        “I fear nowhere good,” Logan responded, looking over his shoulder at the floor where Virgil appeared. “By that, I mean the Underground.”

        “Why would he have been in the Underground?” Roman asked, his voice hushed. He turned towards Patton. “Hey Dad, come on. We’ll come back later when he’s ready to talk.” Roman took Patton by the shoulders and started to lead him towards the Commons. 

        “Perhaps he was getting something, or maybe he wanted to talk to a certain side.” Logan clenched his fist. “Deceit probably did something to him down there.”

        “I _totally_ did something to him!” Deceit popped up, causing Patton to scream. Roman whipped out his sword and stood at the ready. “Calm down. I’m _not_ here to talk.”

        Roman lowered his sword. “What happened down there that caused Virgil to be like this?”

        “Truth time,” Deceit said, putting his hands up, “Virgil and I just talked. He simply wanted me to stop messing with all of you. I told him I would stop under one condition. A condition he accepted.”

        “And what condition was that?” Patton said angrily.

        “Oh, I’ll leave him to tell you. In his own time.” Deceit smiled madly, his hands in the common evil villain pose. He turned toward the kitchen. “It was unfortunate timing for him though, at the time I _wasn’t_ contemplating leaving you alone.”

        Roman wanted to strike, all of his instincts were telling him to, but he held back. He wanted answers. Luckily, so did the others.

        “No! You get back here!” Patton waved his hand, and the kitchen table blocked the doorway. Deceit turned to him.

        “Really? You do realize I’m not (not) the villain here. I’m not (not) the monster.” Deceit smiled and slid past the table, making his way into the kitchen.

        Monster. Roman forced himself to put away his sword. He grimaced as Deceit opened the fridge with his good arm and grabbed a soda.

        “I’ll have _fun_ not torturing you three. Now goodbye.” Deceit sunk down into the floor.

        “I’m going to Virgil.” Roman said automatically, storming away from the other two. “I’ll handle this.”

        Without hesitation, Roman summoned the first sword he ever owned, and in one powerful stroke, he knocked the handle right off of Virgil’s door. Roman kicked it open. He saw Virgil rush back into the shadows. “Virge? Please? I’m here to talk.”

        Roman saw Virgil’s door fix itself, and it slammed shut. He sighed. The room was darker than normal, and there seemed to be whispers coming at Roman from every angle. He looked down at his feet and felt his chest go tight. He bent down and picked up a single black feather. He cringed.

        “Virgil? I know you’re there. Deceit told us you two made a deal, but he didn’t tell us what it was.” Roman felt the effects of Virgil’s room start to get to him.

        “H-he didn’t?” Virgil came out of the shadows, he eyes red with tears and his makeup running down his face. He looked in a lot of pain. Roman just wanted to scoop him up and hug him.

        “No, but that’s just worried us even more.” Roman paused and took a deep breath. “Did he do something to hurt you?”

        “No!” Virgil said immediately, his double voice showing through. He cleared his throat. “I mean, no, he didn’t hurt me. I’ve done this to myself. I just couldn’t have him hurt any of you anymore.”

        “Virgil,” Roman was extremely concerned. “You’re one of us. If he hurt you, he hurt all of us. So please, just tell me what happened.”

        Virgil curled in on himself, sitting on his bed. “I don’t want to talk about it Roman. Not now at least.”

        Roman sat next to Virgil and wrapped his arms around him. “But maybe one day you’ll tell me, or Patton, or Logan?”

        “Yeah, maybe.” Virgil still had tears running down his face. “It wasn’t easy to go back down there you know. I hate it. I never want to go back.”

        “Virge, you’ll never have to go back. You’re one of us, you belong up here, with us.” Roman crooned, trying to get the anxious side to calm down. “Listen, how about I go and have Patton bring you some cookies? Would that help?”

        Virgil nodded slightly, and Roman set out to find the cardigan-wearing- clod.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry for torturing Virgil. It has to be done. Will you ever know what happened down there? Maybe. But not for now.*


	22. It's short and fluffy. (Like me)

        As Patton went off to Virgil’s room with cookies, Roman sat on the couch next to Logan. Logan seemed tense, he glasses askew and his hair a wreck.

        “Logan, are you feeling alright?” Roman asked, sighing.

        “Yeah, I’m just frazzled. I’m trying to sort some things out. You know, feelings and such.” He waved his hand. Roman frowned.

        “Want to tell me about it?” Roman pressed, and Logan shrugged.        

        “It’s not a big deal. I just feel like I’m confused when it comes to what I’m feeling for someone?” Logan turned red.

        “Ooooo, do tell Microsoft nerd. Let me see if I can help with your romantic confusion!” Roman smiled and did his common hand gesture.

        “What, no. I don’t think there’s any romance.” Logan’s eyebrows furrowed.

        “Ok, but still, let’s see if I can still help you.” Roman placed his head in his hands.

        “Okay, let me see where I should start.” Logan paused, thinking. “I think I may have developed some form of feelings towards Patton.”

        “Logicality.” Roman muttered under his breath, eyes sparkling. “Go on about these feelings Logan. How do they make you, uh, feel, I guess?”

        “Weirdly warm and fuzzy? I have no clue. Is there something wrong with me?” Logan asked, adjusting his glasses.

        “Quite the contrary my emotionally confused friend! But, tell me, do you like these feelings?” Roman smirked.

        Logan made an error sound. “I assume so. I don’t hate them, I just don’t know how to feel about them.”

        “Hmmmm, fascinating. Logan, I think I have a diagnosis for you.” Roman held back his laughter. “You--”

        Patton walked into the room, grinning. “Virgil’s calmed down quite a bit! I even got him to agree to another movie night tonight!”

        Roman looked at the dad figure and sighed. “You know Logan, I’ll grab one of my books for you. You can look into this yourself, I’m sure you’re smart enough to figure this out.”

        “Um, alright Roman? Though I don’t understand why you cannot finish your statement from before Patton walked in.”

        “Trust me specs, I know what I’m doing.”

        Patton grinned at them. “I don’t know what that was about, but I’m going to make us some dinner!” He turned and waltzed into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A special thanks to those of you who have found this story on Quotev! I know who you are, don't think I don't. And until next time (rather tomorrow or the day after) my friends!*


	23. Wednesday Waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *It's Wednesday my dudes! In the story it's Wednesday. It's actually Tuesday when I uploaded this. A certain sassy boi and therapist show up!

        Virgil was pulled out of his sleep by Roman’s heavy knocking on his door. “Come on Sleeping Beauty! It’s Wednesday! You agreed to come with me to the waterfall!”

        Virgil groaned and rolled off his bed. He took a sip of his potion and opened the door a crack. “I just woke up Princey, give me a few minutes.”

        “It's noon Virgil. You should have been up by now.” Roman teased, sticking his tongue out. “Come onnnnnn, I really want to show you it!”

        Virgil groaned and slammed his door, throwing on clothes that would suit whatever Roman was planning. At the last second, he grabbed his dagger and slipped it in his boot, promising himself that he wasn't going to be caught off guard. He pulled the door open once more. Roman shoved a bagel and a cup of OJ into his hands.

        “It's might be a bit of a walk, if that's ok with you. But trust me, the whole thing is worth it.” The prince grabbed his hand and dragged him over to his room, only quickly waving at the two other sides.

        Virgil cracked a small smile as Roman pulled him through the magical portal, the familiar breeze hitting him in the face. A familiar golden pixie met them as they arrived, carrying a large bag.

        “Hello Prince Roman, Virgil.” He bowed. “I have all the necessary supplies you have requested for your date.”

        Roman and Virgil broke out into a deep blush. “It’s not a date Niche! I'm simply showing my fellow side some of my land!”

        “Oh course Prince Roman, how could I have been so brash?” Niche said flatly, handing the prince the bag. “I wonder how I could have ever assumed this was a date.”

        “Please Niche!” Roman whispered furiously. “Do you have what I requested?”

        Virgil cocked an eyebrow at Roman.

        “Yes my Prince, I do.” With that, Niche waved his hand and a glowing golden light appeared above their heads.

        Roman reached up and grabbed an item for it. He turned to Virgil, a smug look on his face. He held the item out for him.

        “Roman. No. I’m not wearing that,” Virgil crossed his arms, not taking it. “Please don’t make me wear that.”

        “Please Virge. I don’t want you getting hurt. You never know what dangers there are out there.” Roman pleaded.

        “You’re right. I don’t know what’s out there, therefore I shouldn’t go. Goodbye Roman, I shall see you later.” Virgil turned to the portal, ready to leave, but Roman grabbed his arm.

        “It’s not...too...dangerous,” Roman looked down, hand still on Virgil. “I just want you to come.”

        “Alright. I’ll come. But for God’s sake, I'm not wearing that freaking chest plate.” Virgil groaned, shrugging Roman off him.  

        “Yay!” Roman squealed, pulling Virgil away from the portal. “I know you’re going to love it!”

        Virgil let himself be dragged along, a smile playing on his lips. Roman had abandoned the chest plate at the portal. Niche flew alongside the two.

        “Niche, I believe you can leave us be. I can handle the two of us on a small adventure.” Roman let go of Virgil’s hand.

        “I’m just scared you can’t handle him.” Niche smirked.

        Virgil turned bright red and laughed.

        “I think I can handle him.” Roman was slightly confused.

        This caused Virgil to laugh harder. “He doesn’t--”

        Niche grinned too. “He’ll understand it eventually.” And with that, he flew away.

        Roman gave Virgil an exasperated and confused look. “What did he mean by that? What am I not getting?”

        Virgil smirked, cheeks pink. “Nothing important. I love your people.”

        “What?”

        “Just keep walking.”

        Roman and Virgil walked through the woods in a comfortable silence. Virgil’s breath was quicker than normal, but he kept himself together because he didn’t want to spoil Roman’s day.

        Roman immediately noticed Virgil’s quick breathing, so he reached for his hand. “Hey, it’s fine.”

        “What? I’m ok.”

        “I didn’t say you weren’t. But if you need reassurance, I’m armed.” Roman grinned, flexing his muscle.

        Virgil groaned. “Oh god we’re screwed.”

        Roman made offended princey noises, grinning wildly. Virgil smirked back. He squeezed Roman’s hand.

        “We’re almost there.” Roman said, excitement glistening on his face.

        “Sure thing Princey.” Virgil let go of Roman’s hand and put them back into his pockets. Roman frowned.

        “Are you ok?”

        “What, uh, yeah. You know, it’s just the forest is kind of getting to me. You know, anxiety and stuff. I’m sure it’s nothing. I don’t want to ruin this for you.” Virgil shrugged.

        Roman turned towards Virgil and looked directly into his eyes. “Virgil. Nothing you do could ‘ruin’ this. If you’re uncomfortable, then we can head back and do something else.”

        “No, I’m fine. Trust me, it’s not that bad.” Virgil shrugged, taking a step away from Roman.

        Roman pulled Virgil closer to him. “You sure?”

        “Yeah.”

        “Ok, luckily for you we’re almost there anyway.”

        “Really?” Virgil and Roman started walking again. “Seriously Ro, how amazing can this place be?”

        “As amazing as I am of course! I created it!”

        “Oh.”

        “Oh?”

        “Nothing, I was hoping to see something amazing.”

        Roman made his offended princey noises, practically dragging Virgil through the trees, who was smirking. The sound of water splashing surrounded the forest. Virgil glanced over at Roman, whose expression had changed into pure excitement.

        “I hope you like it.” Roman muttered. “It’s been a while since I’ve been here.”

        “Wait, did you not scout out the area bef--”

        “Hush Hot Topic! I didn’t want to disturb anything--”

        “Disturb anything! Roman what--”

        “Just come on!” Roman pushed back a couple of bushes, and gestured for Virgil to step through. Hesitantly, he did.

        Virgil gasped in awe at the luscious sight in front of him. The cliff seemed to travel upwards forever as a bright waterfall rained down into the little pond below. The loose water drops created a rainbow halo around the stream. Vibrant green vines and moss wrapped around the rocks and trees surrounding the little oasis. And maybe Virgil was imagining it, but he swore he could see something glowing behind the water.

        Roman followed after him, a look of pure admiration and happiness as he looked at Virgil. He loved the way Virgil turned to him, stars shining in his eyes, mouth in a rare, bright smile.

        “Wow. I was wrong. This is amazing Ro. I can’t believe you did this.” Virgil gasped.

        “Thanks. This took me a long time to do. But the dragons were the tricky part.” Roman shrugged.

        Virgil jumped. “Dragons! Roman! Those are dangerous!”

        Roman wrapped Virgil in a hug, sensing his anxiety jump. “Hush, it’s fine Virgil. They’re like my pets. They wouldn’t want to do anything to hurt us.”

        As if they had somehow known Roman was talking about them, two snake-like dragons popped out of the lake, spreading their wings as they flew into the air. One was a vibrant red, it’s horns curly and sharp. The other, a shimmering deep blue, landed in front of the two sides, blowing a stream of vapor from it’s nostrils.

        Virgil inched closer to Roman. The dragon’s gaze followed him.

        “Virgil, this is Petunia. She’s my water dragon.”

        “Petunia?”

        “It’s after Harry Potter’s aunt.”

        Virgil laughed. “Really? You named her after a villian?”

        “No! Personally, I don’t think Aunt Petunia was a villain.”

        “Really? Wow Princey, you’re full of surprises today.” Virgil smirked before looking up to the remaining dragon circling the sky above them. “What’s that one’s name?”

        “Oh, that one is um, well, you see, I haven’t exactly named him yet.” Roman looked away, seemingly ashamed. “It’s not that I don’t want to, I just can’t seem to find a name that suits him, you know?”

        A small look of shock crossed Virgil’s face. “Hmmm, that’s interesting.”

        “Interesting?” Roman frowned.

        “I would have thought Thomas’ creativity could come up with a name for a pet.” Virgil shrugged, still pressed tight to Roman.

        “Yeah, I know!” Roman placed a dramatic hand to his forehead. “I’ll find a name for him one day.”

        Virgil plopped onto the grass, eyes on the dragons. Roman sunk down next to him. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, taking in the dreamscape. Virgil put his head on Roman’s shoulder and watched the shimmering light behind the waterfall. He turned his head to see Roman watching him, amused.

        “What?!”

        “Nothing…”

        “If it was nothing you wouldn’t be looking at me like that.”

        “If I told you you’d try and stop doing it.”

        “Doing what?”

        “Being cute.”

        Virgil’s face went cherry red once more. He scowled and threw up his hood. “Shut up…”

        Roman placed a hand under Virgil’s chin and forced his eyes to meet his own. He smirked. “Make me.”

        *“Ok, to me that means one of two things,” Virgil growled, not breaking eye contact. “You rather want me to punch you in the mouth, or kiss you.”*

        “You decide.”

        Virgil jerked his head away and quickly looked back towards the waterfall, trying to think of how to change the topic. His eyes once again caught sight of glowing green light.

        “Uh, Roman! What is that light?” Virgil’s face was still red as he pointed towards the waterfall.

        “Oh. Why, that’s a crystal.” Roman explained, feeling a bit rejected. He sighed. “They’re quite rare in my realm, would you like to go see it?”

        “Yeah…” Virgil stood up, and the dragons lying nearby turned to look at him. He felt his breath hitch when their eyes landed on his. They blinked and out their hands down once more.

        Roman reached for his hand and dragged him towards the waterfall, it’s mist spraying them. Virgil shivered. Roman pulled him closer.

        “I don’t know how or why these crystals end up in random places around here. I don’t put them there, they just appear.” Roman admitted, stopping at the fall’s entrance. “Would you like to go in?”

        Virgil shivered again and nodded. “Yeah Princey. I’ll trust you on this.”

        The two stepped through the water and ended up in a dimly lit cave. The stalactites hung from the ceiling in a mysterious and dangerous way. In the middle of the cave, a tall pedestal came from the ground. On it sat a bright green crystal. Virgil wasn’t sure if it was an emerald or what, but the green glow suggested it didn’t exist in the real world. All in all, the cave was another beautiful location.

        “Another wow Roman. This is impressive.” Virgil sighed and pushed closer to his fellow side. “I wish I could do something like this.”

        “You could try.”

        “What?” Virgil turned to face Roman.

        “I said you could try. My realm bends to all sides. It’s kind of like, a neutral meeting ground that I rule over. You have must have some form of control over it.” Roman shrugged and put an arm around Virgil’s shoulder. His elbow brush over Virgil’s shoulder blades, and he shivered. Roman cocked an eyebrow. “You sensitive there or something?”

        Virgil grimaced. “Or something. This cave is cold. Can we get going?”

        “Sure magpie.”

        “What?”  
        “What?”

        “Did you just--”

        “Nope! Come on!” And with that, Roman dragged a wheezing Virgil out of the cave.

        “Thanks Ro, it’s so much warmer out here.” Virgil said, still shivering a bit. His wing connecting points were sensitive and a bit… ticklish… to say the least.

        “What? Are you still cold?” Roman asked, a bit of a frown on his face. Virgil nodded. “You could try making it warmer.”

        “Roman…” Virgil sighed. “I don’t know, maybe another day. I don’t want to mess anything up.”

        “That’s impossible Virge, you could never mess anything up.” Roman took Virgil hand once more. “But if you don’t want to, then I can think of another way to warm you up.”

        “Roman wha--”

        Suddenly, Roman yeeted himself at Virgil and knocked them onto the grass. He flopped on Virgil’s chest and covered him in a hug.

        “Princey! Get off me!”

        “No! I’m your human blanket!”

        “Roman, we’re not even human.”

        “Shut up.”

        “Make m--” Virgil stopped himself short of finishing the phrase. Roman cocked an eyebrow at him. “Actually, don’t.”

        “You sure?” Roman smirked. “I could knock you out right now.”

        “Even though we both know I want that, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Virgil tried to push Roman off him, but to no avail. He groaned as Roman laid his head onto his chest. “Ro, why?”

        “Shhhhh, relaxation time.” Roman sighed, throwing a hand onto Virgil’s face, who internalized a groan.

        “Roman…”

        But Virgil quickly gave up. It was a nice day out, and the background noise of waterfall was, quite relaxing. He felt himself grow tired, and soon fell into unconsciousness.

        Roman felt as Virgil’s breathing slowed into a calm, constant rhythm. He sighed. He was lying on an angel. One who trusted him enough to follow him into the unknown, even after all the horrible years before. All those years they hated each other, for seemingly no reason.

        “I don’t know how I could ever hate you, my magpie.” Roman sighed, brushing his hand down Virgil’s cheek.

        A sharp burst of giggles caused Roman’s attention to be jerked from Virgil to the forest. At first, he didn’t see anyone, but heard shushing.

        “Who’s there?” He asked, pushing off Virgil and standing up defensively. “Show yourself!”

        Frantic whispers met him. They were young, that’s what he could tell. He stalked towards the brush and trees. A faint green-yellow glow was able to be seen.

        Roman let out a noise between a moan and a sigh. “Chrissie, Emile and Remy, who told you three you could be out here?”

        The young pixie quickly shot out in front of Roman. “My Prince! I’m sorry, I was showing the newbies around and--”

        “Chrissie. No. Don’t lie to me, I know these two are far from new.” Roman rolled his eyes and frowned a bit.

        “Well, um, yeah. You’re right. We wanted to see our ship saiiillllllll!” She exclaimed, and the two other young pixies fluttered next to her.

        “You know how far this place is from town, it’s dangerous. Also, Virgil and I are not a thing. Head back home pixies.” Roman sighed, a faint blush across his cheeks.

        Chrissie pouted. “Fiiinnneee, but I also came to tell you that dad and Emma have new information on--”

        “Roman? Who are you talking too?” Virgil’s tired voice said from behind them.

        Chrissie flew out into Virgil’s sight line. “Hi Virgil! Emile, Remy and I were following you and Roman!”

        “What. Why?” Virgil tried to stand up, wobbled, and sat back down.

        Roman walked over to him and helped him up. Virgil leaned against him.

        “‘Cause we ship it b*tches!” Remy yelled.

        “Now Remy, let us not curse. But yes.” Emile grinned, flitting around his friend.

        “I now remember why I avoid these two.” Roman muttered under his breath. He sighed. “Go back home Chrissie. Virgil and I will be back soon.”

        Chrissie groaned. “Ok. Let’s go dudes.” With that, they flew off.

        “Remy and Emile exist? Like, actually?” Virgil asked, a bit confused. “I thought they were just characters.”

        “Every single character Thomas has ever seen or been exists somewhere within my realm.” Roman shrugged, supporting Virgil’s weight.

        Virgil yawned. “That’s really cool Ro.”

        “Yeah. It is.” Roman sighed. “Do you want to head back? You seem tired.”

        “Didn’t sleep well last night. Or at all really.” Virgil sighed. “We don’t have to head back yet if you don’t want too.”

        “Hey, today is your day with me. I’m fine with whatever you want.” Roman looked down at Virgil.

        “I would have liked to sleep @sshole. Thanks for waking me up.” Virgil shoved Roman away, smirking. “I think we should head back. I’ve go to go help Thomas over contemplate life.”

        “Virge… Please…” Roman groaned, motioning for Virgil to follow him back.

        “What? It’s what I do.” Virgil walked next to him. He ran a hand through his hair. He chuckled. “I can’t believe I fell asleep with you lying on me.”

        “I can’t believe you did either.” Roman laughed.

        The two walked back to the portal in comfortable silence. Upon returning to the mindscape, Virgil set off to go help Patton bake some cookies and Roman started working on the next video ideas. And all was calm.


	24. Better to be ridiculous than a fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Roman talk.

        “Roman, where’s my Crofters?” Logan walked out of the kitchen, glaring at the princely side, who was writing something in his notebook.

        Roman glanced up to see Logan stalking towards him. “I don’t know. I think Patton used it to make muffins or something. Go ask him.”

        Logan adjusted his glasses with his middle finger. “Unfortunately, I cannot do that as of this moment. He and Virgil are off helping Thomas comfort one of his friends. I am quite irked if he actually did use my jam without asking me.”

        Roman put down his notebook. “Awww, you can’t stay mad at him!”

        Logan cocked an eyebrow. “And why is that Roman?”

        “Because you obviously like him too much to stay mad.” Roman scoffed, placing his chin in his hands.

        “Yes, I suppose I like all of you too much to stay mad at any one of you for a long period of time.” Logan turned back to walk into the kitchen.

        “You know that’s not what I mean.” Roman said, standing up and walking over to Logan. Logan stiffened.

        “I don’t know what you mean.” Logan relaxed and continued to walk into the kitchen.

        A loud hiss sounded through the commons. Roman and Logan whipped around to see Deceit smirking at them. “Now Logan, lying isn’t a good thing to do. You should know that.”

        “I do know that. I simply can’t tell if your first sentence was a lie or not. It’s not a good thing to do morally. But you are the physical embodiment of Deceit. Therefore you want us to lie as much as we can.” Logan pondered, glaring at Deceit.

        “It’s not my fault you can’t just accept being confused.” Deceit said, putting his hands up, a sign of a truth.

        “As of right now, he’s always confused.” Roman sighed, shaking his head. “Tu piensas.”

        “Si.” Deceit nodded back at Roman. “Pat y el necesitan hablar.”

        “Yea--”

        “You speak Spanish too?” Logan exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and storming into the kitchen. “How?!”

        “I don’t know Lo.” Roman laughed, turning towards Deceit. “I swear.”

        “Yep. You’re going to have to do something about him.” Deceit smiled slyly.

        “Yeah. Oh, and that reminds me,” in an instant, Roman had grabbed Deceit’s shirt and was staring him down threateningly. “Stay away from Virgil.”

        “A deal’s a deal dude.” Deceit shrugged and popped out of the upper mindscape.

        Roman groaned and reached into his pocket and twiddled with the dark feather. Then he too retreated into the kitchen.

        Logan was making himself coffee, yawning. Roman hopped up onto the counter and watched him.

        “Roman, please get off the counter. I expect behavior like this from Virgil, not you.” Logan sighed.

        “You ok Logan? It’s like, three in the afternoon. You don’t drink coffee this late like, ever.” Roman switched from sitting on the counter to the kitchen table.

        “I am fine Roman. I just didn’t sleep well last night. It is no big deal.” Logan pour the coffee into a mug that said ‘

        “Whatever you say.” Roman replied.

        “Roman. Please. Do not look too much into my liking of Patton. We are just friends, just like you and I are.” Logan sighed.

        “Why? What, are you afraid of something?” Roman asked playfully.

        “N-” Logan stopped and looked around. “Yes.”

        “What are you so scared of? It’s just Patton.”

        Logan hesitated to answer the question, worried Deceit would come back around if he lied, but not wanting to tell the truth. “Exactly, it’s Patton. One wrong move and out whole dynamic could change. Whether it be for better or for worse I am unsure.”

        “So, you’re afraid of losing Patton as a friend if he finds out you like, like him?” Logan nodded. “Oh my god, you’re oblivious.”

        “What?”

        “Nothing important Pocket Protector.”

        “Roma--”

        “Just go drink your coffee. We need you to be at the top of your game. Thomas has a big project he needs to do soon.” Roman smiled knowingly at the bespectacled side.

        “You’re ridiculous.”

        “Better to be ridiculous than a fool.”

 

 


	25. Poor Pat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole story up until the next chapters is just them talking basically

        Roman walked into the kitchen to see Patton mixing what he assumed was cookie dough in a bowl. The bespectacled side was smiling to himself, humming some songs that sounded vaguely familiar. Roman smiled.

        “Hey dad.” He said, taking a seat at the table. “How did the movie night with Thomas’s friends go?”

        “Oh, it was great! Joan and Talyn were all snuggled up with each other, Thomas managed to make popcorn without burning the house down, and I think that at one point Virgil even came up and watched with me.” Patton laughed, setting the bowl on the counter and adding in some more sugar. “Virgil loved the movie, though I think that the main character could have done some more productive things.”

        “Makes sense that the dark shadowling would like the horror genre,” Roan grinned, “but what do you think the MC could have done differently?”

        “Oh, it’s simple really,” Patton shrugged and motioned Roman to come help him put the dough on the tray. “At one point, Jenny, the main character, was trapped in a shed-thing with a whole bunch of like, chemicals and stuff. She could have simply mixed the nitrogen, hydrogen, and carbon, then using the oxygen around her, she could have created C6H2(NO2)3CH3, which in turn would allow her to blow the door off its hinges if she lit it using the little flame heater. But alas, that was not the case. If she had done it my way, at least 30 people wouldn’t be dead, and she would still have an arm.”

        “Yeah, that makes sense.” Roman nodded along, finishing up balling the cookie dough. Patton slid it into the oven.

        “Where were you last night exactly? I’m sure Virgil would have loved you up there with him.” Patton set the timer, not looking at Roman.

        “Ah, I was off battling the monsters again.”

        “Oh.”

        “Oh?”

        Patton turned back towards Roman, wringing his hands. “It’s just that, you go off alone, and fight these things, and we don’t know where you are. Roman…” Patton looked up at the younger side. “What if you get hurt? You’re obviously afraid of some of the creature in your realm--”

        “No I’m not!”

        “When you were younger you’d wake up in the middle of the night screaming about a dragon-witch. Is she still bothering you?” Patton pressed, giving a concerned look.

        Roman’s face paled. “Of course Patton, I have her taken care of!”

        “Whatever you say kiddo…” Patton had small tears streaming down his face.

        “Oh Patton…” Roman hug the smaller side in a tight hug. He paused. “You know that won’t happen, don’t you? Like actually, I’ll be fine.”

        “But how will I know? What if one day you don’t come back one day, what if you’re overpowered? And then Thomas loses everything, and then we lose everything? We can’t function without you Ro!” Patton clung to Roman like a lifeline.

        Roman sighed, debating about what the best possible answer was. “Ok Patton, I can’t stop fighting the creatures, but what if I didn’t go alone? What if I bring like, Virgil with me or something?”

        “I would like that. He’d bring some common sense.” Patton muttered. “He’s fight or flight after all.”

        “Yeah…” A silence elapsed between them. Roman watched the cookies start to bake in the oven.

        “Roman…”

        “Yeah Pat?”

        “Can we die?”

        “What?”

        “Like, what if something happens? Could one of us die? Like a human does? And then what happens?”

        “Pat, don’t think like that. I don’t know the answer to your question, but I do know that we’ll never need to know the answer.”

        Roman pulled away, looking at Patton. Both were crying now. Fear shone through Patton’s eyes.

        “Promise?” He asked, a small look of hope crossing his face.

        Roman nodded. “I promise padre, now go and take your famous cookies out of the oven before they burn.” With that, Roman left the room.

        Patton stood seemingly alone in the kitchen, yet he felt all the anxious and curious eyes watching the screen intently. He turned back towards the oven and sighed.

        “Why do I feel like he’s lying?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Poor Pat and his fore-I mean poor Pat and his fears*


	26. Realm Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get spicy.

       “I’m not wearing that freaking chest plate Roman. I can handle myself. Isn’t that why you’re bringing me?” Virgil groaned, pushing the chestplate away. He felt the cold metal of his dagger strapped against his leg shift.

        “Not exactly, Patton’s been concerned--”

        “He’s not the only one…”

        “I brought you because you’re the only one in the mindscape who knows my realm, and I want you to come. You being a fighter is only a bonus.” Roman winked at Virgil. Virgil rolled his eyes in response. “Please? For my sake if not your own?”

        Virgil groaned and snatched the armor from him. He slipped it on a was immediately confused. “Hey Roman?”

        “What?”

        “Why is the back so exposed on this? I thought it was supposed to protect me.” Virgil groaned, flipping around to show Roman the exposed upper back.

        “I don’t know, Emma designed it.” Roman played dumb.

        A thought crossed Virgil’s head. “Well, it’s interesting, I’ll give her that.”

        ‘ _Emma is going to tell Roman! And he’ll hate you and kill you!’_

        “Shut up.” Virgil muttered under his breath.

        “I didn’t even say anything!” Roman exclaimed dramatically.

        “No, not-not you.” Virgil winced at his words.

        “What?”

        “It’s nothing,” Virgil said quickly. “Let’s get going. We’ve got a whole bunch of demons to slay.” Roman nodded in response.

        With that, the two set off across the realm, looking for the dark ones that stalked and prey upon the citizens. At first, they only found them in groups of one or two around the portal, but as they ventured further the monsters became larger and more aggressive.

        Roman dodged a clawed ‘hand’ and swung his sword at the beast. “You know Virge, I can really use some help!”

        Virgil gilded behind him, another dark one pressed up against the sword Virgil had borrowed. “I’m sorta busy Princey!”

        With that, Roman swung around and plunged his dual-wielded swords into Virgil’s monster. The monster screamed and exploded into a thick black goo. Virgil rolled his eyes.

        “I could have handled that by myself.”

        “But you don’t have too since I’m here!”

        “Duck.”

        Roman dropped to the ground as the monster he was previously fighting lunged at his head. It hit the ground not to far from them. Virgil helped Roman up as the monster shuddered to its feet.

        “Hey Virgil? Do you have any abilities that would be helpful in this situation?” Roman asked wearily. Virgil blinked in surprise.

        “I don’t really know. If I do, I don’t know how to control them,” Virgil shrugged, readying his sword. “Though that would be dangerous, wouldn’t it?”

        “Awww, my little Magpie, nothing you do could ever be dangero--”

        Roman was then tackled to the ground by the monster, who attempted to rip out his heart. Virgil had been knocked back by the impact, the sword he was holding flying out of his hand.

        “Roman!” Virgil exclaimed and ripped the hidden dagger off of his thigh, and rushed back over to where the man battled the beast.

        “It’s fine, I’ve got this!” He heard Roman say.

        “Well, you don’t have to do it alone!” Virgil exclaimed and stabbed the monster, who shrieked in pain. Virgil focused his energy on the point where he had impaled the creature. He felt the familiar sense from when he had turned the much smaller monster against his brethren. Virgil felt some of the voices in his head flow through the dagger and into the demon.

        It screamed, and Virgil pushed it off of Roman, who looked dazed and injured. The monster turned towards Virgil, its eyes glowing with a faint purple light. Virgil clenched his hand. With that, the monster exploded into the awful black goo.

        After the immediate threat was gone, Virgil leaned over Roman protectively, eyes wide with worry.

        “Roman? Are you ok?” He whispered, looking at Roman’s eyes, wide with fear and looking mildly impressed.

        Roman launched himself at Virgil, wrapping the younger side in a hug. “Oh my God! Thank you so much Magpie! I guess Patton was right, wasn’t he? I can’t handle all of them by myself.”

        Virgil rolled his eyes again. “Yes, Patton is right, however, I will admit that you seemed a bit more, distracted, at the time the monster got you.”

        “True, true.” Roman laughed, then winced.

        “Are you ok? Did the thing hurt you?” Virgil breathed, eyeing Roman up and down.

        “Only a few scratches, and a hit that is probably going to bruise tomorrow.” Roman placed a hand on his abdomen. “Yep, that stings.”

        “Come on Princey, let’s get you back to the portal.” Virgil lifted Roman to his feet.

        “No, I’ll be fine.”

        “Roman…”

        “What? I will!”

        “Ro.”

        “Fine, but I’m not going back yet. The Town of Heart should be around here somewhere, I can get checked out there, ok?”

        Virgil grumbled and glared. “Fine.”

        The two stumbled through the forest, and to Virgil it seemed as if Roman had no clue where he was going. Virgil glanced up at the princely side’s health and cringed. He was wavering at around two hearts.

        “Roman, how do you know where we’re going? I can’t even tell you which way is back to the portal.” Virgil shifted closer to Roman.

        Roman laughed. “You think we’re lost don’t you?”

        “Are we not?”

        “Of course not!” Roman took Virgil’s hand and looked up. “Take a look at the sky.”

        Virgil looked up through the trees and gasped. It appeared that the clouds had shifted into a giant compass, with a bright light on the end of one point and another, not as bright one, in the direction they were going.

        “I have control over this place, and currently the clouds are pointing towards where I want to go. It’s quite useful.” Roman never let go of Virgil’s hand, and continued in the direction of the lesser light.

        “That’s… really cool Ro.” Virgil pulled his attention from the sky and avoided tripping over a root.

        “I know. You don’t really believe that I have no safety precautions here, do you?” Roman chuckled. “Oh, there it is!”

        Virgil looked through the trees to see a quaint town with brown houses and cobbled streets. The two sides exited from the forest, and waltzed through the town.

        Virgil’s eyes landed on a group of cats and dogs lazing in the sun through one of the shop windows. He felt himself ‘awwww.’

        “What? Oh, yeah, that’s the pet shop. Well, one of them. This town has like, five.” Roman smiled sweetly.

        “You know who would love this place?” Virgil asked, looking around at the pastel flags and glitter.

        “Patton?”

        “Yeah.”

        Roman snickered. “Virge, it’s called the Town of Heart for a reason, you know? This place is based around everything Patton stands for and likes.”

        “Really?”

        “Yep. I didn’t actually create this town, it’s always been here. I suppose all of you have more influence in this realm than you think.” Roman sighed, and glanced at two of the citizens who were sharing a kiss. “See?”

        Virgil laughed. “Yeah, that’s Patton alright. Love, dogs and glitter.”

        “All of you have a place here.”

        “All of us?”

        “Yep.”

        Virgil paused. “What’s mine?”

        Roman seemed to panic for a second before answering. “O-oh, um, well, you see, it’s just, um…”

        “Spit it out Ro.”

        “The Forest of Fear and Death.” Roman spit out quickly. Virgil raised his eyebrows. “Ok, I named it before we actually started getting along, and I would change it if I could, but that’s what people call it now and--”

        “It’s fine Roman. I get it.” Virgil muttered, closing in on himself.

        “It’s not like that anymore Virge! We’re not like that anymore. We’ve learned how to get along! We’re happy!” Roman exclaimed.

        “Yeah, but still, I hate the times that we didn’t get along. My god, we were a mess.” Virgil groaned. Roman pulled him into a hug.

        “Not anymore. Here we are, side by side, working together to protect Thomas in harmony.” Roman smiled.

        “Yep…” Virgil paused and pulled out of the hug. “Speaking of that, go find the freaking nurse or doctor or something! Patton would kill me if I let you die!”

        “I’m not going to die Magpie.”

        “Why Magp--”

        “There it is!” Roman exclaimed, pulling Virgil towards a building with a red door covered in hearts.

        The nurse was surprised to see Prince Roman and Virgil come into her home, but she immediately got work on the injured side. It didn’t take to long for her to fix Roman up, fifteen minutes at most. But just before they were about to leave, Roman asked the nurse a question.

        “How’s Sir Layfiet doing? Has he recovered?” He asked, putting a hand on the nurse’s shoulder.

        “Ahhhh, yes, yes. Sir Layfiet is almost back at 100%! You know how stubborn he is when it comes to getting hurt. He’s just lucky you got to him in time.” The nurse smiled.

        “Great! Do not fear, I will be taking care of that problem very soon!” Roman flashed a fake smile.

        “What problem?” Virgil asked, seeing Roman’s discomfort.

        “Oh, that horrible dragon witch!” The nurse exclaimed. “She’s been tormenting the people with her little shadow monsters!”

        “This is the first time I’m hearing about this.” Virgil smirked.

        “She’s nothing really, just a pest.” Roman grabbed Virgil’s arm. “Thank you Emilee!”

        The nurse bowed as the two exited. Virgil turned to Roman.

        “I can tell she’s not ‘just a pest’ Ro, who is she?” Virgil frowned.

        “The truth is, I’m not sure. All the enemies in my realm are imaginary, to an extent. We’re more real than they are. She, on the other hand, is something in between. She’s not as real as us, but there’s more… there? I guess, I don’t know. Emma, Niche and I are planning on taking her out soon though.” Roman fidgeted.

        “I want to help.”

        “Virge…”

        “I’m serious! If she’s really dangerous, I don’t want you to go it just with them.” Virgil gave the other a concerned look.

        “Ok, we’ll talk about a plan later.” Roman shrugged him off. “Now let’s go fight some more monsters!”

        Virgil gave a small smile. “Ok, but this conversation isn’t over.”

        As the two left the Town of Heart, Roman laughed. “Fine.”

        They entered back into the forest, the sun starting to set.        

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *It's coming.*


	27. Realm Pt 2

“The time of year thou mayst in me behold

When yellow leaves, or none, or few, do hang

Upon those boughs which shake against the cold

Bare, ruined choirs, where late the sweet birds sang.”

 

        “What?” Virgil asked, shooting Roman a confused look as they sat and listened to the sounds of the forest.

        “It’s Shakespeare. Sonnet 73, if I remember correctly. I don’t know why, but it’s one of my favorites.” Roman smirked over at Virgil, his hair shimmering in the moonlight. “The sonnet is about someone getting older, the time in their life when a period has just ended, and a new, calmer one has just begun.”

        “Oh. Cool. I like the way the words go together in that.” Virgil smiled, shivering. “It feels like fall is on it’s way, don’t you think?”

        “Yeah.” Roman sighed, wrapping his arm around Virgil. “You know Virge, I’ve enjoyed this adventure with you.”  
“Adventure? All we did was walk around and kill some monsters. It’s not really something adventurous.” Virgil gave him a confused look.

        ‘Everyday is an adventure when you’re here.’ Roman’s tired mind thought. “We’re killing the monsters that torment Thomas in his sleep, is that not adventurous?”

        “I’m a monster that torments Thomas in his sleep, it’s not new or anything to me.” Virgil shrugged Roman off his.

        “Har har Virge. You know you’re not a monster. If anything, you’re a beautiful _angel_ sent to protect us from these dangers. And anyways,” Roman followed Virgil and held him even tighter. “Sleep is for the weak.”

        Virgil blushed, snuggling in closer to Roman. It was late, and both knew they should get back to the mindscape soon, or risk having Thomas be all groggy and horrible tomorrow. But for that brief moment in time on the cliff, the two just let their worries and responsibilities be, falling into one another.

        *But of course I can’t allow this much fluff to happen, right?*

        Unfortunately for the two boys, unbeknownst to them a group of dark ones had snuck up from the forest, growling angrily at the ones who had killed their brethren.

        Virgil heard the movement behind them, and in an instant he was up and pushing Roman behind him. His dark silver dagger glistened in the moonlight, a look of terror and anger plastered on his face.

        “Virgil?” Roman dual wielded his swords, but upon seeing how many there were, knew that fighting wasn’t an option. “I don’t know if we can win this.”

        “I know.” Virgil’s voice broke as he and Roman were backed to the edge of the cliff. He knew Roman and him could take out a couple together, but there were just too many. He felt himself start to panic. He looked over the edge to see that the ground was far below him.

        “I have an idea.” Roman grabbed Virgil’s arm. “I’ll distract them. You run and get Emma.”

        “No you idiot! You’ll die immediately! I’m not leaving you here to be some stupid heroic prince!” Virgil yelled at him.

        “Ok then.” Roman was also looking over the cliff. His eyes lit up with an idea. “Virgil?”

        “What?” Virgil swung his dagger at the approaching monsters.

        “How much do you trust me?”

        “What?”

        “Answer the question.”

        “A lot.”

        “What does a lot mean?”

        “Roman! We’re about to die! Where is this going?”

        “I want you to know that I trust you a hell of a lot.”

        “Roman!”

        “And I know you should trust me more too.”

        “Where are you going with this?!”

        “And Virge, I know about your wings!”

        “WHAT?!” Virgil screamed as Roman threw himself and Virgil off the cliff. They started to fall. “Ro, what the hell?!”

        Roman’s plan hit him. Virgil gasped and threw his arms around Roman as they fell, his wings appearing and causing lift. The sudden jerk hurt like hell, but Virgil ignored it, trying to slow them before they hit the ground.

        About ten feet up, Roman felt Virgil let him go, and he hit the ground with a pained squeal, rolling for a good amount before he ran into a rock. He watched Virgil fight to stay aloft, but he quickly failed and hit the ground with a thump. Roman shot up and rushed over to him, black and white feathers falling like rain around him. He looked dead*. Virgil’s eyes were closed, his body had a couple of scrapes from the impact. Only then did Roman realize how tired he was. Roman scooped the other side into his arms, holding him gently. He sighed. Of course Virgil hadn’t been prepared to do that, Roman should have given him some more warning.

        The feathers all fell to the ground, and Roman heard the creatures high above them shriek. They were mad. Things had just gotten a lot more complicated.

        “Virge? Magpie, sweetie? Can you wake up please?” Roman shook the man in his arms. Virgil groaned, his eyes cracking open. In an instant, he was pushing away from Roman, panic all over his face.

        “Just back away from me!” Virgil yelled, his wings snapping to his back as he backed away quickly. “Please don’t hurt me!”  
        “Virgil!” Roman yelled back, jumping to his feet. His face calmed at the sight of fear in Virgil’s. His eyes were glowing a vibrant purple that took Roman’s breath away. “Wow. I never knew your eyes did that.”

        Virgil’s panic switched to a confused look. “What?!”

        “You look even more beautiful than you did before.” Roman took a shaky step towards Virgil.

        Virgil said nothing, pure confusion stuck on his face. “I-I thought you were going to hurt me.”

        Roman was taken aback. “Magpie... Why in the world would you think that?”

        “I’m not normal. I’m just like those monsters.” Tears streamed down Virgil’s face as he wrapped his arms around himself. His wings tried to move out, but he forced them to stay stuck to his back.

        “Honey, I’ve known about this for months.” Roman took a few steps closer to the shivering side. “And this exact moment just proves my point that you’re not a monster at all.” He got close enough to placed his hand on Virgil’s cheek. “You saved us. Again. _You_ saved _me_ again.”

        Virgil looked up at him, shocked. “You know about--”

        “Of course I do Virge! I rule over this realm. And I never truly got the chance to thank you…” Roman pulled Virgil close to his chest, his arms wrapping around the other’s back.

        Virgil shuddered at the sudden contact with his wings. He always kept them away, never letting anyone get close enough to know. Roman pulled him tighter.

        Suddenly, Virgil’s hands scrambled to lock around the back of Roman’s neck as he was dipped, and the princely side kissed him. Upon rising back up, Virgil felt himself relaxing again.

        Roman frowned. “Sorry, that was sudden, I don’t know what got into me there.”

        Virgil smirked. “Now it’s my turn to thank you.” Roman blushed heavily as the man in his arms stood on his tiptoes and pushed their lips together. He gladly kissed back, arms relaxing. He stroked the soft feathers and smiled.

        “You’re welcome.” Roman giggled as Virgil pulled back, his brilliant eyes shining. They stayed there, comfortably pressed together, just looking at one another.

        “Thank you, Roman.” Virgil muttered, pulling away. “Thanks for everything.”

        Roman immediately pulled Virgil back in for another kiss.

        “Ok, ok, Ro!” Virgil laughed. “I get it, you’re in love with me!”

        “Is that ok?” Roman let Virgil go, brushing grass off his princely attire. There were various grass stains everywhere, and Patton wouldn’t be happy about that. “Sorry if I’m being pushy, if you don’t feel the same, I’ll understand.”

        “Roman Sanders!” Virgil exclaimed, smiling. “I kissed you back, didn’t I? I’m simply saying we should probably get out of this death forest before we continue.”

        “Oh.” Roman’s cheeks lit up. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”

        With a wave of his hand, the stars above their head turned into a compass that pointed them back home. The two sides walked in silence back to the portal, and at one point Virgil wrapped his hand around Roman’s. The trek wasn’t long, but it took them through many difficult terrains. They had to navigate through a cave system to reach the top of the cliff again. Virgil stayed close to Roman during that. Soon the warm lights of the nearby town welcomed them home, and they stepped through the portal.

        Virgil and Roman flopped onto Roman’s bed, and the Prince was out like a light. Virgil smirked and adjusted him so his head was on the pillow. He climbed into the spot next to him and laid down too.

        Virgil closed his eyes, exhaustion washing over him. The sonnet Roman recited to him earlier played through his head. Virgil had one of his own. “May I compare thee to a summer’s day…”

 


	28. Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *How did I manage this? How did I write pure fluff?*

       Roman woke up in a bubble of softness and a slight weight on his chest. He looked down to see Virgil clutching to his chest tightly, peacefully asleep. Roman smiled and glanced around him to see Virgil’s wings had unconsciously wrapped around both of them, creating a warm, soft bubble of cuddles.

        Roman debated about falling back asleep when Virgil shifted in his arms, looking up at him.

        “Heyyyy.”

        “Hi Magpie.” Roman smiled back. “You comfortable?”

        “What? Oh,” Virgil said sleepily, glancing at his position in Roman’s arms. “I guess I am. Sorry.” He moved to get off, but Roman held him tighter.

        “It’s fine. Doesn’t bother me at all,” Roman smirked at Virgil relaxed again. “You’re still wearing your chest plate.”

        “Didn’t feel like taking it off. Last night was exhausting,” Virgil closed his eyes again.

        “What? Are you going back to sleep… Of course you are.” Roman sighed as the smaller side snuggled into him. “You know, when the sun comes up, that usually means people wake up.”

        “I’m not a person, I’m a side. We have different standards.” Virgil muttered, not moving.

        “True, but my standards involve me getting up and having breakfast at a reasonable hour. Though currently, I cannot.”

        “Shut up, you know you love this.”

        ‘It’s not this that I love.’ “Again my dark and stormy night, true. But shouldn’t we still get up?”

        “Nope. Five more minutes.” Virgil said, unconsciously tightening his wings around them, causing Roman to be fully trapped.

        “Hey Magpie?”

        “Wha?”

        “Are you meaning to do this?” Roman smirked.

        “Do what?” Virgil peeked up and around before raising his eyebrows in surprise. “No, not really.”

        “Well, I think it’s adorable.” Roman kissed the dark side’s nose, earning a hiss from the later.

        “What was that?”

        “Affection?”

        “Disgusting.

        Virgil looked up at a smirking Roman and sighed. “Do it again.”

        Roman laughed and pecked his cheek. “You’re adorable.”

        “I am not. Stop lying.”

        “I’m not, you’re one of the most beautiful beings to ever exist in this universe. Apart from me of course.”

        “Shut it.” Virgil turned bright red and he buried his face into Roman’s chest.

        “No. As long as I have you he-- hey!” Virgil pushed off him and retracted his wings. “Noooo. It’s cold.”

        “You’re the one saying we should get up.” Virgil smirked and rolled off the bed, landing on his feet.

        “Well, we both know I’m a hypocrite. Come backkk.” Roman whined.

        “How ‘bout no?” Virgil had a look of teasing plastered across his face.

        Roman sat and up got out of bed. “Fine. I guess I’ll have to cuddle you standing up.” He narrowed his eyes and lunged for Virgil playfully.

        “Ro!”

        Virgil ducked out of his way and jumped up onto the bed. “It’s not gonna be that easy Princey.”

        “Oh, I know Magpie.” Roman grinned. He took a couple steps back and grabbed a pillow lying on the ground. “Yeet!”

        Virgil didn’t have time to move as the pillow hit him directly in the face, and he was knocked onto his back. His wings quickly wrapped around him.

        Virgil looked up and around the room. High ceilings. Good.

        Roman stalked towards the bed, a stupid grin on his face.

        “Not today.” Virgil smiled and hopped to his feet and jumped off the bed, flapping down hard. All of the papers sitting on Roman’s desks fluttered and flew everywhere.

        Virgil flew just above Roman’s reach, grinning at the prince, who had a look of utter amazement on his face. When Roman’s expression didn’t change for a good two minutes, Virgil became slightly annoyed.

        “What?”

        “Angel.”

        Virgil’s timing faltered and he fell towards the ground, right into Roman’s arms. “Wha-why?”

        “Hmmmm, let’s see. Wings: check, gorgeous: check, sweet and kind: check, brave: check, amazing: triple check.” Roman’s eyes were filled with stars.

        “Stop…” Virgil’s face went bright red and he buried it into Roman’s chest.

        “It’s true.”

        “Mhhhhhh.”

        “Oh, and I forgot ‘absolutely adorable’ in that list, didn’t I? I’m sorry for my mis--”

        Both froze as there were footsteps in the hallway. Patton’s, by Virgil’s analysis. He gave a panicked look to Roman, who looked just as scared.

        Roman glanced around the room and his eyes landed on his wardrobe. “Sorry Magpie.”

        Roman threw open the door and pushed Virgil into his realm. Virgil let out a squeak before he disappeared.

        Roman sighed and slammed the wardrobe before Patton gave his classic two knocks before peeking into his room.

        “Hey Roman. Breakfast.” He said, obviously tired.

        “Thanks padre, I’ll be down soon.” Roman gave a sweet smile.

        Patton looked around at the state of the room. “Busy night last night?”

        Roman placed a hand on the back of his neck. He grinned sheepishly. “Yeah, something like that.”

        “Ok, well, I’d say get this cleaned up soon. We don’t want things getting all jumbled now, do we?” And with that, Patton left.

        Roman opened the wardrobe door and leapt in after his angel.

        The soft breeze hit his face. He was suddenly tackled to the ground by a dark, fluffy figure. He looked up into Virgil’s eyes.

        “Give a side a warning next time Princey.” Virgil said in an annoyed voice, but his shining eyes betrayed him.

        Roman said nothing and pulled Virgil into a tight hug. The rising sun beat down upon them, causing the sky to light up in brilliant streaks of red, pink and yellow.

        “Well finally!” Roman and Virgil turned to see Emma and Chrissie grinning.

        “Shut up!” Roman yelled at his friends.

        Emma tossed a bottle of Virgil’s potion to them and she and Chrissie walked away.

        Roman looked back into Virgil’s eyes. “Patton says breakfast is ready.”        


	29. Not Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snake Boi appears! He uses Manipulate! It's very affective!

        Roman sat on the couch in the commons, scrolling through Tumblr and absentmindedly playing with the black feather in his pocket. All was silent, as Patton, Logan and Virgil had gone off to help Thomas with an issue. He was completely alone. Emphasis on the was.

        “Hey Roman.” Hissed a voice in his ear, pulling his attention from the phone screen. Roman groaned, making cold eye contact with the snake.

        “What do you want Deceit?” Roman snapped at him, clutching the feather.

        “Oh, you know, I just want to talk.” Deceit shrugged and sat on the couch. “That’s all.”

        “Lie.”

        “No, really?” Deceit exclaimed sarcastically. “I had no idea!”

        “I don’t want to talk. I’m busy.”

        “Yep. Scrolling through Tumblr and playing with your boyfriend’s feather must be really enthralling.” Deceit’s face slipped into annoyance.

        “He’s no my-- what?!” Roman exclaimed, meeting Deceit’s eyes once again. “This feather is just--”

        “From Virgil’s wings? I know. And don’t even try and deny it Roman. I can tell when you’re lying. Remember?”

        Roman was shocked and confused. *Like the author. Why is Deceit so confusing to write?* “What do you mean? How do you--”

        “I know a lot about a lot Roman. Let’s just say I’ve got friends in high places.” Deceit chuckled and his face landed in a smirk.

        A fire was lit in the back of Roman’s eyes. “Her?”

        “I mean, it’s not exactly a her now, is it? You know what it is.” Deceit’s yellow eye flashed.

        “Deceit.” Roman warned. “You realized if she gains too much power then we lose everything, right? And you’d be a part of it. You’ll destroy Thomas, and Virgil, and me and Logan--”

        “You think I care ab--”

        “And Patton.”

        Deceit had a flash of realization behind his eye. “I-I don’t care about him. Why do you think bringing him into this will change anything?”

        “Because we’ll be destroyed. We’ll all be destroyed.”

        “We’re dysfunctional. We’re already being destroyed.”

        “We’re not dysfunctional. We’re fine.”

        “Hey, I’m supposed to be the liar here.”

        Roman flopped off the couch and slunked into the kitchen. He shoved Deceit to the side. “We’re fine. You hear me? We’re getting better. I know about Virgil.”

        “Doesn’t count. He didn’t tell you nosey prick.”

        “I’m nosy? Really? Says the one who somehow knows how I found out about it.”

        Deceit shrugged. He started to back out of the room. “All I’m saying is that you should do something about, what is it? Her. Yeah, you should do something about her. Nice to know you’ve given it enough power to have a gender.”

        Roman blinked as Deceit vanished. He was right. He was a liar, but he was right. Roman frowned and ran a hand through his hair. He was terrified. Legitimately terrified.

        “I don’t want to do this. I’ll die alone.” He muttered to himself and slumped into his kitchen chair. “I’d have to go alone.”

        He slipped his hand into his pocket and brushed against the feather. “Completely alone.”

        How could something so small and seemingly insignificant be such a problem now? To the point that they were going to be destroyed if Roman, only Roman, no one else, didn’t do something. He laid his head on the table. It was going to be hard, and dangerous.

        Roman took the soft, shimmering feather from his pocket. This was it. He had to do it. If he didn’t they would be destroyed. _He_ would be destroyed. Virgil didn't deserve that. He didn’t do it on purpose. He didn’t know. And he wouldn’t have done it if the rest of them hadn’t been jerks. But it wasn’t only Virgil. It was all of them that did it. They were still doing it. Even Roman.

        Three chimes, and Roman knew what he had to do.

 


	30. Another Fluff Chapter

        Roman took a deep breath and knocked on the door before opening it. “Hey Logan, can I come in?”

        “Oh, hello Roman, I am simply working on the next video ideas. You may come in.” Logan placed the book he was reading down onto his desk.

        “Logan, that’s an astronomy textbook.”

        “Well, I’m simply taking a break from my work! I just needed to clear my head before continuing!”

        “Why is there a sticky note on the book that says Falsehood?”

        Logan turned bright red. “The reason is not important!”

        Roman facepalmed. “Logan, Pluto is not a planet anymore.”

        Logan stood up angrily. “Well.. you know what? It will be one day! Scientifically, it will be!”

        “Woah, ok, ok, fine, I just came over to ask about what you wanted to do about dinner, since Pat isn’t here.” Roman put his hands up in defense.

        “I’m sure you already know the answer to that question.”

        “Pizza?”

        “See.”

        “Yes! Ok, Virgil and I will get started on it! I hope we don’t burn anything down!” Roman opened the door, preparing to leave. He paused. “One more thing.”

        “Hmmm?”

        “Pluto isn’t a planet!” And with that, Roman sprinted out of the room as Logan’s eyes flashed green.

        Logan bolted after him screaming “Viva la Pluto Mother F(ather)!” And tackled Roman, pinning his arms to his back.

        Virgil walked out of the kitchen, took one look at the two sides and sat on the couch. “I don’t know what you’re fighting abo--”

        “Pluto is a planet!”

        “No, it’s not!”

        Virgil sighed. “This argument again? Well, I’m rooting for Logan.”

        Roman made *offended Princey noises* and rolled over, wriggling out of Logan’s grasp. He quickly pinned the teacher,

        In one swift move, Logan broke Roman’s grip and jumped to his feet. “Really? That’s how you want to play?”

        “Indeed nerd!” Roman grinned, flashing his golden eyes. He summoned a foam sword.

        Logan smirked and his eyes lit up green again. Hologram stars swirled around his head, ready for battle.

        Virgil grabbed the pillow sitting next to him, using it as a small shield, preparing to avoid shrapnel from the play fight.

        “Virge, darling, would you like to count us down?” Roman asked.

        “Sure thing.” Virgil paused, “Three two one, go beat Roman.”

        “Virgil!” Roman exclaimed, swinging his sword to block some holographic stars Logan launched at them. They shattered at the impact, sending glitter everywhere.

        Roman quickly dual wielded his swords and ducked under Logan’s next attack, playfully swinging at him. Logan gasped and formed a shield-like structure in front of him. Roman was knocked back.

        “You’re not going to get to me that easily Roman.” Logan smirked.

        Roman responded by jumping up and pinning Virgil’s arms behind his back. “Really? Ok then, I guess I’ll have to get you to surrender.”

        Virgil sighed. “Logan, oh my, I require you to rescue me.” He said flatly.

        “No problem Virgil,” Logan replied, swirling up stars behind Roman. “You see, I’m an expert in battle strategy, and I know Roman’s habits like the back of my hand.”

        Roman made offended Princey noises. “You do not! I can be unpredictable!”

        “Yeah, sure you can,” Logan sent the stars his way and Roman scooped Virgil up and jumped out of the way.

        “Roman!”

        “You see Roman, in times of distress, one’s mind always goes back to its standard function. That’s what’s happening in this case. In distress, you tend to dual wield and dodge more than you will fight. And using Virgil as a hostage? Basic.” Logan conjured up a line of stars.

        “T-that’s not true!” Roman changed his grip on Virgil, who laughed. Roman looked down at the side in his arms. Virgil was hiding a smirk. “Oh, I forgot you were ticklish…” An evil smirk crossed his face.

        “Roman, don’t Virgil has no part in this. He doesn’t deserve that.” Logan said, semi-serious.

        “Do what?” Roma smiled innocently before hitting Virgil’s side pressure point.

        Virgil burst out laughing, and Roman loved the sound. He attacked Virgil with tickles. Both he and Logan were grinning.

        “L-Logan! Help!” Virgil gasped. “Please!”

        “Awwwww, don’t worry Magpie, you’re safe in my arms.” Roman laughed. Logan sighed.

        “Don’t worry Virgil. Roman will be vanquished soon.” Logan said, sending a long chain of stars at Roman’s back. Some hit him.

        “God da-- Logan!  That actually hurt!”

        “Yeah, well Virgil is actually being tortured by tickles right now.”

        With Roman’s focus not on him, Virgil jerked his body out of Roman’s grasp, and he bolted behind Logan. Roman frowned.

        “Well played Magpie.”

        “I learned from the best.”

        Roman smiled. “Awww, who’s the best?”

        Virgil gave a cock-eyed grin. “Me.”

        Roman pulled out his swords again. Loga created another line of stars. “Viva la Pluto.”

        “I thought I was supposed to be the fanciful one” Roman snipped back.

        Virgil saw Logan’s eyes burn. He bolted as a loud booming sound rang out through the commons. Virgil slipped into his bedroom.

        He laughed and fell against the bed. His hand landed on his journal. He sighed.

        “Why not?”

        Virgil picked up a nearby purple pen and settled down to write.

 

_Dear Me,_

_It’s almost hard to believe how great these past few weeks have been. Roman and I are always going to into his realm to protect Thomas, and and slowly I'm showing my wings more and more. But unfortunately, he's now started calling me Magpie in front of the others, and I think they're getting a bit suspicious. But still, wow. A new video should be put up soon. I swear to god that the fandom is going to explode. What is up with them and their fusion art? Humans are so weird. The voice has still been there. That's unfortunate. But I feel like things are going to be different soon. At least I hope so._

_Well, that's it. That's my current life._

_Signed, Me._

 

        Virgil jumped as Roman burst into his room, an annoyed looking Logan behind him.        

        “Ok Virge, what do you think? Is Pluto a planet?”

        Virgil grinned, and gave a simple answer. “It was a planet, and it will be again soon.”

        Roman and Logan groaned.

 

        Patton grinned as he appeared in the mindscape. There were obvious signs of a tussle between Roman and Logan, but it wasn't serious.

        He walked over to the laundry room and picked up some of the baskets. Patton started throwing the other sides clothes into the washing machine.

        But upon picking up one of Roman's sashes, he froze. The red sash floated to the ground, slipping out of his suddenly shaking hand. Patton just stood there, looking at the sash, his mind having just returned from a trip.

        “Oh no. That's not good.” He said to one *person* in particular. “Please no.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Checks next chapter.* Great. Looks like some of y'all will be able to see if your theories are right next chapter. :D


	31. Not Alone

                Virgil sat on his bed, listening to music and scrolling through Tumblr while an empty feeling started developing in his gut. He frowned, putting is his phone down and exiting his room. There was the sound of a timer coming from the kitchen, meaning Patton was making cookies. Logan's door was closed, but Virgil could hear some papers shuffling around. What was causing this feeling?

                He walked into the commons and saw no sign of Roman. He had left this morning on a “simple and easy scouting mission,” that he insisted Virgil didn't come on. So Virgil didn't.

                Virgil just stood in the middle of the commons, looking around as the feeling grew greater and greater. A thud sounded from the kitchen, and a few cookies rolled out the door. Virgil immediately rushed in.

                Patton was standing there, the cookie sheet and cookies on the ground. He had his hands clutching the left side of his cardigan, over his heart. A great look of pain remained glued to his face.

                “Pat? Dad? What happened? What’s going on?” Virgil felt himself start to panic.

                “I-I'm fine kiddo,” Patton whined. “Why don't you go get Logan? Make sure he’s ok?”

                Virgil quickly nodded and rushed to the logical trait’s room. He didn't even bother knocking before bursting in, eyes wild. Logan jumped at least three feet in the air.

                “Virgil?! Why, why didn't you knock!” Logan exclaimed, readjusting the papers in his hands.

                “Something’s wrong with Patton.”

                Logan stood up immediately and rushed to the kitchen, with Virgil on his heels. Patton had gotten worse. He was now lying on the ground, clutching his chest as silent tears streamed down his face. Virgil felt the feeling in his chest grow, and Patton whimpered.

                “Patton? Honey, Sweetie? Baby, Darling? Can you look at me?” Logan for on one knee and placed a hand on the distressed trait’s shoulder. Blazing blue eyes met his.

                “So-so empty.” Patton whimpered, and launched into Logan’s arms.

                Logan blinked in surprise at his statement. “Virgil? How do you feel?”                

                Virgil started fidgeting. “I don't know. Not good. Like there's something missing inside me.

                “Virgil, did Roman say where exactly he was going today? Like, specifically?” Logan picked the trembling side up and put him on the counter.

                Virgil felt his pace start to quicken. He knew what Roman was implying. “No, he didn’t. But he said it wouldn’t be dangerous. Then again, he’s an idiot who doesn’t understand danger…” A tear slipped down Virgil’s face. “Logan, tell me you’re not thinking what I think you are.”

                “I too, have this feeling of emptiness. At first I thought it was from, uh, stuff, but now that I think about it… I don't think Roman’s gone. Not yet.” Logan paced, and Patton let out a choked sob.

                All three of them jumped as a scream sounded out through the commons. A very high-pitched, female-sounding scream. Not Roman’s. *Even though that's exactly what it sounds like*

                Virgil ran out of the kitchen to see Emmaline lying in the middle of the floor, where they appeared after being summoned. She was bleeding bad and sobbing. Her whole appearance had a shimmery look, and Virgil swore he could see through her in some places.

                “Emma!” He exclaimed, rushing forward and dropping next to the figment. She looked at him, and a small smile broke out across her face.

                “It worked…” She took a deep breath and used Virgil to hoist herself onto her feet. “Roman’s in danger.”

                “I can feel it. What happened?” Virgil said, frantic. Figments were not supposed to be able to exist in the side’s commons.

                “H-he,” Emma fell once again, and she started to become transparent. “I’m sorry, I’ll tell you after you get me to Roman’s room. I can last longer in there than I can out here.”  
                “And how exactly,” Logan chimed in, holding a standing Patton close to his chest, “are you here? I assume you’re a figment, but that should not be possible unless--”

                Virgil hoisted Emma to her feet and dragged her into Roman’s silent room. The shimmering went away slightly, and Emma seemed to stop fighting as hard to stay. She sat on Roman’s bed.

                “I’ll explain everything, or I’ll try to. I don’t have much time.”

                “Then get to talking Emma! Please.”

                Emma sighed and took a deep breath. “Today, Roman, Niche and I set off to slay the ‘dragon witch’ that torments the realm. But they’re more than that. They represent every single thing wrong with your system. All the past negative emotions, the fights, the disagreements, the sleepless nights, the secrets you keep… They’re everything. We knew they’ve been getting more powerful by the day. And that it’s been hurting you. That voice--”

                Logan, Virgil, and Patton all tensed up at the mention of the voice. Virgil shot a surprised look over at the other two.

                “--they’re what speaks to you. Tells you awful things about yourselves. Roman thought he-he could fight it. We all did. But they were just too strong.”

                Virgil felt the tears rolling down his face. “What happened? Where is he?”

                Emma grunted and placed a hand to her stomach wound. She flickered. “We took the shortcut to their lair, thinking we’d surprised them. That monster saw us coming though. Their dark ones and them were waiting. They-they-” Emma faded, completely disappearing before showing up once again, shimmering. “I’ve got to get back into the realm. Roman sent me here to warn you three about the witch. I can't believe he sent me instead of himself.”

                Virgil quickly helped Emma up, and threw open Roman’s wardrobe. Logan and Patton looked surprised.

                “It’s like Narnia.” Patton said quietly.

                Emma gave him a small nod before she stepped in, disappearing into Roman’s world. Virgil whipped back to face the other two sides. His face was filled with panic, and Logan squinted at seeing Purple bolts run through his iris.

                “Oh my God!”

                “Virgil, take a deep breath--”

                “Oh My God!”

                “Kiddo, please--”

                “OH MY F(CKING GOD--” Virgil broke down sobbing, and fell to his knees. He started to see the world become black as the feeling of emptiness he felt start to hurt.

                “Virgil, Roman’s not dead. If he was, we would feel it.” Logan sighed, tears falling down his face as well. Virgil didn’t hear him.

                “Kidd-o, please, we need y-you to look at us. You need to ca-calm down.” Patton sobbed silently.

                Virgil broke his spiral of downwards thoughts for a second to look up and see blazing blue and green eyes staring back at him. He gulped as the darkness continued surrounding them.

                “Virgil, breath with me--no, don’t close your eyes.” Logan dropped down to Virgil’s level and started tapping a familiar pattern on his leg. “In for 4, hold for 7, out for 8. That’s it. You got this. Like that.”

                Once his breathing was back to normal-ish, Patton tackle Virgil into a hug and held him tight. “Shhh, shhh, everything’s gonna be alright kiddo. Hush, hush, just focus on me, ok?” Virgil’s tears soaked into Patton’s cat cardigan.

                “Oh please, things will only be ok if we do something.” A snide voice said from outside the room. Virgil whimpered and curled further into Patton.

                “Deceit, this doesn’t concern you--”

                “God Damn it Logan! Of course it does!” Deceit yelled back. “This is Thomas’ safety we’re talking about! Without Roman, everything will fall apart! That B*tch is actually going to destroy Thomas!”

                Logan stood there, a shocked look plastered onto his face.

                “Yeah, just stand there you loud-mouthed @$$hole. Your precious quartet isn’t the only ones in danger.” Deceit walked into Roman’s room and over to Virgil and Patton. Logan made an attempt to stop him, but with a wave of his hand, Deceit had Logan pinned back against a wall. “Just let me talk once.”

                Logan sadly nodded, and Deceit bent down to Patton and Virgil. “Listen. I know this being. It’s not nice. And yes, I’ll admit to having told Roman that he needed to ‘do something about it.’ I never thought he would go after it alone.”

                “He’s Roman, of course he would!” Logan growled, still trapped by Deceit.

                “True,” Deceit sighed. He placed his hand under Virgil’s chin and forced eye contact. “But I didn’t mean for this to happen. Though, I know this thing can be stopped. If it hasn’t killed Roman already, it’s not going too. It has some kind of plan.”

                “Any idea what that is?” Patton smacked Deceit’s hand away from Virgil and growled.

                “Knowing it, probably keep him captive and drain his energy, making Thomas feel empty, and therefore he wouldn’t be able to work. In case you haven’t noticed, Roman’s a pretty important part of Thomas’ job. But it will try and destroy Thomas in any way possible.” Deceit sighed, checking his nails.

                “That was *vague* to say the least.” Patton groaned, tears still rolling down his face.

                “I agree with Patton. It seems you don’t actually know what this thing is planning.” Logan said, still struggling to break the grip on him.

                “I _do._ ” Deceit growled.

                “Falsehood.”

                “Lie.”

                “Shut up Deceit,” Virgil muttered quietly, curling into Patton. “Lying isn’t going to do us any good.”

                Deceit blinked at Virgil, who was looking completely broken and lost. “I guess you’re right. But, still.”

                Suddenly, with no warning, Virgil pushed himself up and fled from the room. Patton started to chase after him, but Deceit stopped him.

                “I’m sure he’ll be back.”

                Virgil threw open the door to his room and grabbed a bag from his dresser. His eyes scanned over his closet, and he shivered. Virgil threw the bag onto the bed and grabbed some supplies.

                He struggled to put on the chest plate, as he was used to Roman helping him with it. The knife glistened menacingly in his hand. It’s intricate details shimmering with purple. Virgil shoved it in his boot, out of sight. He grabbed the bag and slung it over his shoulder.

                The commons were empty when he walked through them once more, possibly for the last time. Entering Roman’s room, he found the three other sides standing in front of the portal, blocking access to it.

                “Virgil, you’re not--”

                Virgil whipped the knife out of his boot. “Shut up Logan! I’m currently in my ‘fight’ reflex, and I’d suggest you step out of my way. I’m going to go save Roman.”

                “We can see that kiddo,” Patton took a step towards Virgil, and placed a hand on his. Patton forced Virgil to lower the knife. “And we’re not stopping you.”

                Virgil paused. “What?”

                Logan stepped forward as well. “If you would have let me finish, I would have said ‘Virgil you’re not going to save Roman--”

                Virgil growled.

                “--Alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I'm not sorry.*


	32. What was Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sides come up with a plan, but oh wait, oh yeah that's a thing.

        The sides didn’t have a plan. Or any way to come up with a plan. So, they chose to just start with the basics. Packing.

        Deceit and Patton had partnered up, and Logan and Virgil had partnered up to make sure each other had all the required necessities.

        Virgil leaned against Logan’s door frame, fidgeting and watching Logan move around the room in a robotic, calculated manner. His breathing was shallow, but constant and smooth.

        It was tense, and neither knew what to say.

        Virgil started. “So, that was a lot of names you called Patton earlier. Want to explain that?”

        Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Listen, you can attribute whatever aspects you want to that event, but just know that I simply said them because he likes nicknames. I do not know why I chose the ones I did, but I did know I needed to calm him down.”

        Virgil nodded and shrugged, the silence once more elapsing between them. Logan put his clothes into a black backpack. A tear ran down Virgil’s face.

        “Logan, logically, what are the chances we get Roman back?” Virgil asked quietly.

        Logan walked over to the younger side and hugged him loosely. “Virgil, I am not good at comfort, and you know this. I can supply you with the facts. And unfortunately, the facts are that I do not know. We have never met this being before, and I only have a loose description of what they can do. I’m sorry.”

        Virgil clung to him tight. “I miss him. He’s been gone only for about an hour and oh God, I miss him.”

        Logan said nothing, and simply hugged him back, understanding completely.

        The four sides met up at Roman’s door, and all gave each other reassuring looks.

        “We can do this. We can fight her and get Roman back. All we have to do is find our way there.” Patton sighed and opened the wardrobe.

        “I’m sure Emma will take us there. She knows the realm as well as Roman does.” Virgil said solemnly. He took a step forward, glancing at the other once more before sinking into the portal.

        The wind was hot.

        That was the first thing Virgil noticed. The second? The sky was grey and somber, possibly mourning the loss of it’s prince. The whole world seemed to mourn.

        Patton, Deceit, then finally Logan all appeared behind him, with looks of amazement on their faces. Virgil turned to them.

        “It’s usually not like this. There should be sun, a nice cool breeze, birds, life in general. Not this wasteland.” He looked over to the see the lights of the village, and had a gut feeling Emma would be there. “Come on, we’ve got to find Emma.”

        The four quickly made their way over to the town, the lights still sparkling and shining brightly. It almost seemed normal.

        Virgil pushed open the door to the nurse’s office to see Emma wrapped in bandages lying on a table. She turned to look at the four sides.

        “W-what a-are you do-doing here?” She struggled to get out, and Virgil called for the nurse.

        “Emma, we're going to get Roman back. And we need your help.” Virgil said, sitting next to her.

        She nodded. “I’ll t-try.”

        “The poor girl was poisoned, you know that?” The nurse told them, frowning. “Her voice is going to go away soon. She won’t be able to talk.”

        “That’s ok, we need her. That is, if you want to.” Virgil gestured to Emma. She nodded once more.

        “I’m going t-to hel--pp.” She struggled out, and sat up. Virgil helped her off the table and got her standing.

        “I’d recommend that you not do this Lady Emmaline, but considering the circumstances…” The nurse cringed.

        Emma shot her a sad smile. “Y-yeah.” Her voice was fainter now, just above a whisper. “I’ll g-get th-them to wh-re they need t-to go.”

        With a deep breath, Emma walked out of the office and into the street. The sides followed her.

        Patton spoke to her first. “Hi, I’m Patton, or morality. It’s nice to meet you, even though I wish it were under different circumstances.” He gave a sad smile, which Emma returned.

        Logan went next. “I am logic, but you may call me Logan. I have heard much about you Emmaline.” Emma nodded.

        Deceit hesitantly sighed. “I’m Deceit. I don’t always lie, but I can and will.”

        Emma shot him a glare, leading Virgil to believe she knew a lot about the snake-faced side. Deceit frowned.

        Virgil stood next to Emma and put a hand on her shoulder. “Are you ready to get going? Do we need to stop by your house to grab anything? Have we forgotten anything?”

        Emma shook her head.

        “Excellent,” Logan said, adjusting his tie. “Let us go save Roman and that other one--”

        Emma and Virgil froze in unison, their faces turning white.

        “--what was his name again? Niche?”

        Emma and Virgil looked over at each other, and Emma had a few tears roll down her cheek.

        “Niche,” Virgil said, running a stressed hand through his hair. “I completely forgot about his--”

        A small shout was heard throughout the town. Patton, Logan, and Deceit all looked around in confusion. Virgil and Emma turned towards the shout.

        “Auntie Emma!” The small pixie child rounded a corner, and upon seeing her aunt, beelined for the sorceress. She plowed into Emma’s shoulder. “What’s going on? Why is the sky dark?”

        Emma cried silently, and Patton’s eyes widened in realization.

        “*You must be Chrissy.*” He said, and Logan and Deceit gave him a strange look. “You’re Niche’s kid.”

        “Yes… I am. Who are you? Virgil, what’s going on?” Chrissy looked over to the darker side, who also had a tear or two running down his face. “Where’s Roman and my dad?”

        Virgil looked over at the crying Emma and took a deep breath. “They-they’re not here.”

        “What?”

        Virgil wiped his face on his sleeve, and Patton put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “The dragon witch has trapped them.”

        “Are they dead?!” Chrissy sobbed, and tears rolled freely from her eyes. She turned towards Emma. “Is dad gone too now?”

        Silence enveloped the group as Virgil thought of what to say. He ran over possibilities in his mind to tell the crying pixie. But how does one comfort a kid who possibly just lost her other parent? The only one they know is alive is Roman. They have no information on Niche.

        “No, he’s not dead…” Virgil finally said. “Neither of them are.”

        Chrissy looked over at Emma’s face. “How did this happen?”

        Emma let out a loud sob and gave Chrissy a tight hug. “I’m sorry!” She cried.

        “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, i’m sorry, i’m s--” Emma went silent, holding the young girl close.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *You really didn't think I just added a father-daughter pair in there for the cuteness, did you?*


	33. Through the Woods

       “I’m coming with you!” Chrissy exclaimed, landing on Emma’s shoulder.

        Emma shook her head and plucked the young girl off her shoulder. She looked over at Virgil.

        “Chrissy, you shouldn’t come. It’s too dangerous. You’ll be safe here in the village until we return with Roman and Niche.” He sighed.

        “If you return with Roman and dad.” Chrissy said, a pout on her face. “They could be dead!”

        “They’re not. I can feel Roman, and if he’s not dead then Niche isn’t either. It’s ok Chrissy.” Virgil tried to convince her to stay, if she came then there would be another person he would have to look after. He wasn’t sure if they were dead. The empty feeling in his chest seemed to grow larger with every passing hour, and none of the sides knew what it was like when one died.

        Emma moved her hands in a way that looked like normal sign language, but wasn’t. Chrissy rolled her eyes, a mad look on her face.

        “If you don’t let me go with you, then I’m running away and going after him alone! I’m not going to sit around and lose more of my family!” She exclaimed, crying now.

        “Was that… sign language?” Logan asked, “Because I have never seen it like that before.”

        “It’s Romanian sign language. It’s what people in this realm use when they can’t speak.” Chrissy explained. “Prince Roman created it.”

        “*Well, that certainly is a name for that language…*” Patton smiled. “*Thanks Kitkat.*”

        “What?” Deceit asked, shooting a look at Patton. “Who’s--”

        “Well, now I have to come! I’m the only one who can understand what Emma is saying!” She crossed her arms. Virgil stepped forward to argue, but Patton put a hand on his shoulder.

        “Let her come. We need her. I’ll keep an eye on her if you want.” Patton said.

        “Yes, Patton is correct. We need to get going.” Logan added as the clouds above swirled dangerously.

        Virgil sighed and caved. “Ok. But Patton, you have to keep an eye on her. And Chrissy, you must stay with the group and do what Emma and I say. Got it?”

        Chrissy nodded and plowed into Virgil, giving him a hug. “Thank you.”

        “Aw, what a _sweet_ moment. While you two hug that dragon with is probably torturing your loved ones right now.” Deceit crossed his arms and groaned.

        Virgil sighed. “You’re right. Let’s get going. Emma, can you lead the way to her? How long do you think this could take?”

        Emma nodded and set off towards the Town of Heart. She looked at Chrissy and signed her something.

        “Auntie Emma says it could take 3-4 days. It’s possible we could cut a day out though if we cut through the Forest of Fear and Death.” She translated.

        “The what?” Patton asked, looking a bit scared.

        “It’s-it’s my place in Roman’s realm. We all have an area that represents us. Mine’s a forest, I know Patton’s is the Town of Heart, but I’m sure about the rest of you. We’re on the way to Patton’s town right now.” Virgil explained.

        “Wait, so if you four are sides, what do each of you represent? Because I have two friends that say they’re smaller sides, and they represent stuff.” Chrissy asked.

        “Who are they? I’m Patton, I represent Thomas’ morality, or heart.” Patton said.

        “One’s name is Picani, and the other goes by Remy.”

        “They exist?” Logan asked, looking a bit shocked. “I had no clue that they were more than characters. I am Logan, by the way, Thomas’ logic.”

        Chrissy nodded and looked at Deceit. “I don’t have a name kid, but you can call me Deceit. Figure out what I represent kid.” Deceit shrugged the girl off, crossing his arms.  Patton smacked him. “What?”

        Patton glared at his dark counterpart. Deceit caved. “I’m sorry Chrissy, that was rude. I’m still not saying my name though.”        

         The group entered the forest, and somehow the shade did nothing to cool the already sweating adventurers. It was hot and uncomfortable, as if the entire realm had a fever.

        They walked in awkward silence for a couple of minutes as the trees became darker and thicker. The air was almost suffocating as Virgil felt the feeling of being watched.

        He stopped, and Deceit ran directly into him. “What the heck Virg--”

        “Shut up.”

        Surprisingly, he did. Everyone else stopped and looked over at him.

        A slight movement in the tree was all Virgil needed to hear before he pulled out his dagger, it glinting in the low light. Emma seemed to understand what was happening as well. She moved to stand on the other side of the group.

        “Stay close to us,” Virgil warned. “You’re about to see why we should have given you weapons.”

        Patton clung to Logan tightly, scared and unsure of what was about to happen. Deceit backed into them, watching carefully while Chrissy landed on his hat.

        “Come on out you bastards.” Virgil growled loudly.

        His growl was answered when a mid-sized dark one leapt from the trees. Patton screamed, closing his eyes tight, and Logan pulled him closer.

        Virgil could take this one alone. He motioned to Emma, telling her to watch the group and keep an eye out for other dark ones. Then, he lunged at the monster, brandishing his dagger. The monster swung at him, which he dodged easily. But, when he landed from dodging, he overbalanced and was flung into a tree nearby.

        Virgil looked up to see his hearts. He had two. Darn. But there was something different about them. Virgil noted that his hearts had a golden shine to them, and there appeared a few extra symbols next to them. He didn’t have time to think about that though, and he stood once more and ran at the monster.

        It was close to the group now, and Emma had put up a shield spell, leaving the entire back of the group unprotected., They had to get rid of this thing. Fast.

        Virgil felt some of his dark thoughts about what could happen swirl up, and he got an idea. He focused on them, and braced himself as he tackled the monster. His dagger stabbed directly into it, and Virgil felt some of his negative thoughts transfer. He pushed off the Dark One, and sent Emma glance as it remained on the ground, whimpering and crying in pain. Emma returned to the back of the group.

        Virgil stood over the monster once more, glaring down at it. He raised the dagger over his head and jabbed the knife into it once more. He clenched his fist and the monster exploded, its remains turning into a black sludge that entered the ground.

        He turned to the group once again. Patton rushed over to him.

        “Virgil?! Oh my, are you hurt? That thing…”

        “What was that?” Logan asked, approaching the two.

        Virgil sighed. “I’m fine Patton, and that was a Dark One. They are like, minions of the dragon-witch. It’s what Roman and I fight when we come in here together.”

        “WHAT!?” Patton exclaimed. “You two go off and put yourselves into danger?”

        Virgil grimaced. “Yeah, but we’ve become very good at taking them out.”

        Patton made concerned dad noises, and Emma walked over to Virgil, gesturing to his hearts.

        “Emma, I’m fine. I’ve had less health than this, and I don’t know why they’re like that.” Virgil noted the weird looks the sides gave him, deciding to explain later.

        Chrissy flitted over and looked at his hearts. “Those are what Prince Roman’s look like.”

        Virgil was confused. “What?”

        “Yeah, he uses those symbols to help control his realm. And his hearts are always gold.” Chrissy explained.

        Emma started signing something, and Chrissy leapt at the chance to translate. “Um, she says Roman must have transferred you power over his realm.”

        “Why would he do that?” Virgil was worried.

        Logan sighed. “Most likely because he doesn’t want the dragon-witch to be able to have power, so to keep it safe he gave it to you. It’s a strategic move.”

        “Oh.” Virgil looked from Emma to the others, remembering something. “Hey, Emma, should I ‘make them players?’ You know, so we can keep an eye on their health and stuff?”

        Emma nodded and gestured to a symbol next to his hearts. She made the motions for him to draw it out. Virgil turned to the sides. “Stay still, I’ll answer the questions you’re about to have in a minute.”

        He took a deep breath and looked up at the symbol, starting to draw it in the air. He gasped as his hand left a visible line of where it had been. When he finished, the symbol rushed over to and surrounded the sides, encompassing them in a glow.

        Their hearts appeared, and Virgil breathed a sigh of relief to see they weren’t hurt.

        Patton looked up at his hearts, then back over to Virgil’s. “Kiddo! Oh my god! You’re hurt so much! Ahhhhhhhhh!”

        “I’m fine dad, it’s always like that for me.” Virgil sighed. “I’ll heal.”

        “That’s weird,” Logan said.

        “A bit, but you get used to it,” Virgil said, turning to face the direction they needed to walk in. “Come on, we should get going. We want to be at the town before dark, that’s when more of them come out.”

        The group followed Emma as she led them through the woods. Silence surrounded them in the hot, suffocating air.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chrissy is strong, brave pixie.*


	34. In and Out of Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Town of Heart

        The faint outline of the sun had just passed over the midpoint in the sky as the already tired group continued their trek through the forest. Virgil had taken off his hoodie at this point due to the heat.

        “We should almost be at the Village,” He said, dagger still gripped tightly in his hand. “Then we can get supplies before we head out.”

        Logan nodded. “Yes, that is ideal in this case. Though, I must express a rather grim concern,” he paused. “What if they are not on our side?”

        Virgil grimaced at his words, though that thought had been circling around in his own head for quite a while. He looked over at Emma for reassurance. She nodded at him and started signing something.

        “She says that it’s pretty much impossible for the village to have gone bad. It’s Patton’s after all, and he has a level of control in it.” Chrissy translated.

        “That makes sense I suppose.” Logan nodded. Patton looped their arms together, obviously tired. “Are you ok Patton?”

        “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just emotionally exhausted.” He stumbled on a tree root, and Logan to hold him up.

        “I’m sorry.” Logan said, holding Patton closer. His heart beat a bit faster, from the fear. It was the fear.

        “Hey, there it is!” Chrissy exclaimed and fluttered ahead of the group and pointed to a building that was barely visible through the trees.

        Wearily, the group entered the Town of Heart. A man with a young girl spotted the group and his eyes went wide. He rushed over to them. Patton and Logan took a step back out of fear while Virgil greeted him.

        “Sir Layfiet. Hello, are you doing?” Virgil stepped forward and Emma bowed at him.

        “Lord Virgil, physically I am fine, but people everywhere are wondering what is going on. Why is the sky grey? Why is it hot? And where is Prince Roman?” Layfiet asked, glancing at the group. His eyes landed on the other sides and went as wide as dinner plates. “Why are the others here?”

        “Something happened to Roman. He’s alive, I guarantee you, but we must rescue him. Do not fear, everything will be ok.” Virgil explained briefly.

        The daughter, Shea, spoke up. “Lord Virgil, why do you look like that?”

        Virgil froze, knowing what she was implying. His wings had become a part of his character in this realm, and they did not know he hid them. He glanced over at Emma, who also understood.

        Emma waved her hand a little bit, and Shea seemed to become distracted by a butterfly floating by. Virgil did not answer the question.

        “Sir, do you have any available weapons for us here? I am afraid we did not bring any of our own.” Virgil sighed.

        “Of course! Quickly, come with me. The number of Dark One attacks has increased.” Layfiet sighed and led the group to a warehouse-like building. There were many weapons hanging on the walls, some seeming to not have been used in forever. “We do not fight often, but when we do, it’s in defense for those we care about.”

        “Yep. Town of Heart,” Deceit muttered. He walked up next to Virgil. “Now what? None of us know how to use any of these. Or, we shouldn’t.” Deceit ran a hand over a chain with swords on both ends.

        “Well, it’s better to have it and not know how to use it then not have it all!” Patton exclaimed, and picked up a shield that was hanging on the wall.

        “Patton, don’t you think you should get an actual weapon that can do some damage?” Logan sighed and picked up a longsword before his eyes settled onto a glove that had spikes on its knuckles. He shook his head and looked back at Patton.

        “We need to be both offensive and defensive. A shield would be a good idea, would it not?” Patton smirked and cast a sideways glance at Logan.

        Logan sighed and adjusted his glasses. “That is a valid point Patton. But how about you let me, Deceit, or Emma take the shield? I would prefer you to have something you can defend yourself with.”

        Patton shook his head and grabbed a knife off the wall. “I will take an offensive weapon, but I keep the shield.”

        “Deal.” Logan once again glanced at the glove, but turned away.

        Deceit grabbed the chain off the wall, holding it like how one would hold a whip. “I like this one.”

        Virgil glanced at him in concern. He wouldn’t hurt them, right?

        Chrissy floated over to a table and looked confused. “Why do you have pixie-sized weapons?” She picked up a sword.

        “Oh, the Seasons come around quite a bit and we wanted to make sure that they could defend themselves if needed.” The sides met Layfiet with a blank look.

        Something clicked into place for Virgil. “The seasons are pixies here, like Remy and Picani?”

        “Yep!” Chrissy exclaimed. “October is super cool!”

        “Picani? The therapist character? Who’s Remy?” Logan looked drop-dead confused.

        “Remy…REM... Oh! Sleep!” Patton exclaimed. “They exist here?”

        “Fascinating. It appears that Roman’s realm is a...storage… of sorts for Thomas’ characters.” Logan walked away from glove and over to Virgil.

        “He had the biggest part in creating them. And I haven’t seen your guy’s realms, but I highly doubt they’re as extensive as his,” Virgil said, and Logan tensed up before glaring at him. “We should be going.”

        “Indeed.”

        Virgil didn’t meet Logan’s eyes and the group left the warehouse. He looked up at the sky, frowning as he noticed that the sun was past its halfway mark. “It’s going to take up forever to get there on foot. Especially when we’re not exactly sure where we’re going.”

        “Well, if you’re going after the Dragon Witch, then you’ll need to cross the Plain of Knowledge, and our emus know the fastest way across,” Layfiet said nonchalantly.

        Virgil blinked. “Emus?” *I feel stupid writing this.*

        “Yes, Ms. Bean allows people to ride her emus. We also have horses if you would like those instead but the emus are faster.” Layfiet glanced around.

        “Take us to her please.” Patton said quickly, suddenly very aware of the time and their situation.

         Layfiet led the group to a small cottage with a large fenced area surrounding it.

        “Those emus are not normal sized.” Logan looked up at one that had walked over to the fence. “Why did Roman decide to add--”

        “Ohhhh! They’re so cute! I’ve always wanted to ride one of these!” Patton exclaimed and petted the large bird.

        Virgil and Logan looked over at each other. Logan sighed. “It’s Patton’s town, and it must add whatever he wants somewhere in it.”

        “Yeah.” Virgil grimaced. If the town of heart included what Patton loved, would his forest include---

        “Greeting Gentlemen, Ladies, and those in between!” An eccentric old woman burst out of the house. “Welcome to my emu farm! How may I assist you!”

        “Oh gosh she talks in exclamation marks,” Patton muttered.

         Layfiet bowed at the lady. “Hello, these travelers need your emus to cross over the Plain of Knowledge as fast as possible. Please mam, ‘tis urgent.”

        “Of course! I shall call over my fastest emus!” She exclaimed and waved over four emus. These four are my fastest! The others would slow them down!”

        “Ok, Logan and I can share one.” Patton giggled, and Logan blinked in surprise and confusion.

        “Ok.” He responded.

        Virgil smirked and rolled his eyes while Deceit pretended to throw up. Emma and Chrissy smiled sweetly.

        After the group got their stuff and themselves settled onto the large birds, Layfiet stopped them.

        “A warning,” He said, “The Plain of Knowledge can be dangerous. There is little cover, and certain… information tends to come out when people are there. I suggest you set up camp at a small patch of trees about halfway through the plains.”

        Virgil nodded, trying not to think about what information the man was talking about. “Thank you Sir Layfiet, your help has probably saved us a lot of trouble.”

        The group set off, and Virgil met eyes with Emma. He grimaced and she nodded, taking a familiar vile of potion out of her bag. Virgil mentally facepalmed himself. He hadn’t brought any of his potion with him. Thank God for Emma.

        The six rescuers made away from the Town of Heart and into the vast unknown of Roman’s realm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *At this point I feel like I should point out that the emus were not my idea.*


	35. An Attempt

    They found the patch of trees relatively easily, due to the flat landscape of the plains. Patton, of course, had made the joke “These plains are straighter than we are!”

        Now, the weary travelers settled into camp for the night.

        “Ok, we have four tents, and six of us. Who’s sharing?” Deceit asked, pushing some of the emus out of his way.

        “Emma and I will share. I’m small enough that everything should be fine.” Chrissy said, landing on the sorceress’s shoulder.

        “Ok, and I believe that none of you will want to share a tent with me…” Deceit looked away. Virgil glared at him.

        Logan looked between both of the sides. He sighed. “I believe this means Patton and I will be sharing? Deceit, you obviously don’t wish to have anyone in the same tent as you, and Virgil, your anxiety acts up really bad if you ever have to sleep in the same room as someone else, so therefore, Patton and  I can share.”

        Patton came through the tree upon hearing his name. “What about you and me?”

        “Would it be ok if we shared tents? There is not enough for everyone to have one.” Logan sighed and his cheeks turned pink.

        Virgil smirked at him.

        “Uh, yeah!” Patton smiled awkwardly.

        Emma sent out a burst of light to get the group’s attention. She started signing.

        “Yeah,” Chrissy agreed. “She said we should probably get to bed, we need an op-ti-mal amount of sleep to perform well.”

        “Well, that is logical.” Logan adjusted his glasses and started off towards the tent. “Patton, come and join me soon. Goodnight.”

        Logan slipped into the tent, and Patton soon followed. Chrissy started yawning, and Emma carried her off to sleep. This left only Virgil and Deceit.

        “Virgil, we should head to bed. You need to try and get to sleep. We have quite the journey tomorrow.” Deceit sighed and went off to his tent.

        Virgil nodded and went to his. He laid down to sleep.

        He couldn’t sleep. Virgil had been trying for hours, or had it only been a few minutes? He didn’t know. Worries plagued his mind, conjuring up horrible images of what could happen to the other sides if they failed.

        Virgil shot up. He couldn’t-wouldn’t let that happen. He was the one responsible for this (right?) He had to stop this himself.

        Slipping out of the tent, Virgil tried to stay silent as to not wake the others. He walked through the trees and stopped in a clearing. The sky was starless.

        He sighed and let his wings out, the tension in his back relaxing. Virgil looked up. He wasn’t sure how far the flight was or if he could even make it. His flying still wasn’t strong. Roman and him had been working on it, but alas, it was not there yet.

Virgil bent down to jump into the air, but just as he did, he felt everything in his body lock, and he fell back to the ground.

        A single yellow eye shined at him through the trees.

        “I cannot believe you Virgil. How dare you try and leave us. I thought we were a team.” Deceit hissed at him, releasing him from his grasp.

        Virgil looked away from Deceit, wings wrapping around him defensively.

        “Listen Virgil. I could tell you were going to do something like this. But you shouldn’t.” Deceit sat on the ground next to him.

        “I don’t want to put you all in danger. It’s my fault I wasn’t there with Roman---”

        “No! Virgil, I’m going to be 100% honest with you. You are a f(cking idiot. Roman obviously did not want you coming with him, he thought he could do this alone. He did the exactly you are attempting to do right now. Is that a good idea? If that thing gets you too then we’re all dead. Think about how Patton would feel if he wakes up tomorrow and you’re gone?” Deceit asked him, slightly mad.

        Virgil sighed, and a tear ran down his face.

        “I know you blame yourself, you think that you should be with him, but you’re here with us. And we’re a team. Ok?”

        Virgil looked up at him and nodded. “I’m sorry.”

        “Just...stay. Ok?” Deceit sighed.

        “Yeah. Ok, I was stupid.” Virgil unwrapped his wings. Deceit looked at them closely.

        “I’ve never actually seen them before. They’re quite… nice.”

        “No, they’re horrible.”

        “What? Why?”

        “For one, they can be used against me.”

        Deceit looked away. “Sorry.”

        “And what if everyone hates me because of them?” Virgil stuck one out and was lazily watching it.

        “I don’t think--”

        A young golden pixie suddenly flew directly into Virgil. “Dark ones! At camp! Patton’s hurt!”

        Deceit and Virgil shot up and looked at each other wildly. Virgil pulled his wings towards his back, eyes full of fear.

        “We’ve got to save them. They won’t hate you. Come on.” Deceit rushed back towards camp, grabbing Virgil’s hand.

        Virgil’s adrenaline was pumping as he followed Deceit. His wings flapped behind him.

        Upon reaching camp, they saw the tents destroyed, and Patton’s and Logan’s was on fire. A burst of light drew their attention.

        Emma was taking on three dark ones, protecting Logan and a bleeding Patton. Virgil’s protective instincts flared up. He reached for his dagger and sprinted towards them.

        Emma spotted him a relieved look crossed her face. He jumped at one of the monsters, slashing it across the ‘chest’. The dark one swung at Virgil and knocked him back. At the last second, he pulled his wings around himself.

        Deceit quickly rushed to him and helped him up, hold the weapon he grabbed from Heart.

        “Weak points? And which one should I go for?” He asked as they stalked back towards the demons.

        “Their stomach areas are not very strong, though you have to watch out for claws and teeth. Their head can take a bit more damage, but they are safer to go for if you know what you’re doing. I’d say to go for the one to the left, it has the least amount of sharp things. I’ll handle the biggest one, and Emma will take care of the last one.” Virgil looked over that the snake, and he nodded. “And if you can use your powers, do.”

        Deceit ran off to face the smallest demon, and Virgil leapt into the air. No one hurts his family.

        He flapped a couple of time to get to the height he wanted, then made eye contact with Logan. There was a look of awe mixed with terror in his gaze. Virgil flashed a nervous smile.

        He shot towards the monster, and in one swift move stabbed it straight(lol) through the stomach. The monster screamed but did not fall.

        Virgil frowned, and spread his wings. This one was quite powerful. Slowly, he focused on the swirling voices and prepared his next attack.

        The second he hit the monster, he felt something spark in him, and the beast crying away from him, sobbing. Virgil stared at it.

        The whimpering monster then launched itself at the one Deceit was taking on, and that fight ended in a lot of black blood being shed. Virgil gestured to the one Emma was taking on and the creature under his control killed that one as well.

        Virgil held up his hand then closed it into a fist, and with a screech, the monster exploded. He looked over to Emma, who had seen him do this before. She had Chrissy on her shoulder and looked a bit fearful.

        Virgil felt dizzy and tired. He attempted to take a step, but immediately collapsed.

        Deceit rushed over to him and lifted him to his feet, careful of his wings. He brought him over to Patton and Logan. Patton whimpered at the sight of an unconscious Virgil. He had a large, deep gash across his chest.

        “How’s he doing?” Deceit asked, putting Virgil in front of them.

        “Unfortunately Patton’s healing power does not work on himself, and Emma might not have any healing potions.” Logan was crying, scared for the heart.

        Patton sat up against Logan’s wishes and floated Virgil over to him.

        “I always knew there was something he wasn’t telling us,” he gasped. “Just, why?”

        Patton’s eyes and hands lit up as he hovered over Virgil.

        “Patton no!” Logan tried to stop him, but was shoved off.

        “No one hurts my child. And I’m not doing anything that will leave him hurt.” Patton hovered his hands above Virgil’s chest and hands. “Oh thank god.”

        “What is it?” Deceit asked, sitting next to them. Chrissy and Emma approached, carrying a bag.

        “It’s just exhaustion. He’s not hurt badly.” Patton’s eyes wavered for a second and he fell into Logan.

        “Pat!” Logan clung to the other side. He looked up to Emma. “Do you have anything?”

        Emma shuffled through the bag and tossed a potion over to Logan. She signed something.

        “It’s not a healing potion, but he it will keep him stable until his wounds can clot.” Chrissy translated. “What does ‘clot’ mean?”

Patton smiled. “It means that are your blood forms a natural bandage by hardening.”

        “Woah.”

        Patton grinned brightly as Logan handed him the potion. He drank it and cringed. “That’s a taste.”

        Virgil stirred, and slowly woke. A sigh of relief surrounded the group. Logan looked down at the anxious side.

        Virgil immediately realized where he was and yelped, wrapping his wings around him. Patton laughed.

        “Hey Virgil. I think we need to talk.” Logan said.

        “Yeah…”

 


	36. An Attempt but from a Different Angle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This starts when the Glasses Gays head off to their tent before Virgil tries to leave. Also, possible tw? Violence? Towards one of sides?*

        When Patton entered the tent, he smiled at Logan before sitting on his side. “You don’t snore, do you?”

        Logan rolled his eyes. “That’s your concern in this situation?”

        “What can I say? I’m a very light sleeper.” Patton said, shrugging.

        In that exact moment, the temperature seemed to plummet. Both sides shivered. Logan managed to stop after a moment, but Patton continued to. He felt real concern bubble in his chest.

        He handed his blanket over to Patton. “Take both blankets tonight. I will be fine without any.”

        Patton looked surprised, and didn’t take the blanket. “I couldn’t! You’re going to be cold then.”

        “Well, you are currently cold. We must solve one problem before we can tackle future ones.” Logan pushed the blanket to him.

        Patton resisted. “Lo, I will be fine. Please trust me. Take the blanket for yourself.”

        Logan huffed, but before he could protest, Patton had laid down and was attempting to sleep. He “gave up,” lying down, listening to the shivering man’s breathing patterns.

        Once Logan could confirm the smaller side was fully asleep, he sat up and threw his blanket over him. Patton couldn’t protest if he was asleep.

        Logan then drifted into a dreamless sleep. The world around them was silent.

        Until it wasn’t. A while later, Logan became aware of what sounded like whimpering coming from nearby. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. One look at the side next to him told him everything.

        Sleeping Patton looked utterly terrified. His cheeks were wet with tears, his brow line had crinkled into one of concern, and he was curled in on himself in fetal position. The whimpers he made were breaking Logan’s heart.

        Logan quickly slipped next to Patton, not entirely sure what he was doing, and put a hand on his cheek. Patton shot awake, eyes flashing baby blue, a startled noise escaped him. Upon seeing Logan though, the smaller side launched himself into his arms, sobbing and shaking violently. Logan felt a tear of his own run down his cheek. Why did all this stuff have to happen to Patton? The emotional side continued sobbing, and Logan held him tighter.

        For once, he left himself shift through the emotions he was feeling.

        Rage. Against the dragon-witch for taking Roman and forcing them into this situation.

        Disappointment. In Roman for not telling them about this, and for going alone.

        Suspicions. Unwarranted of course, towards Deceit and even Virgil.

        Fear. For Thomas and all of them.

        And something else. I made him feel weirdly light and a bit sick. A somber sense of happiness that gripped his heart and never let go. This feeling was familiar, he had known it for years, but he didn't know what _it_ was.

        Something clicked into place for Logan as Patton let out another sob. He was in love.

        The realization hit him like a ton of bricks, and he clutched Patton closer to him, stroking his hair. Love was a scary thought, was it not? Then why did he not feel scared of it?

        “Shhhh, Pat, it’s ok, I’m here. It’s just us. We’re safe. Come on sweetie, look at me.” Logan cooed. Patton’s face was bathed in a deep blue light as he looked up.

        “Logan?” He looked confused. The light faded.

        “It’s alright Patton. I’m here.” Logan sighed, and Patton nestled closer into Logan.

        “Sorry I woke you up. I was having a nightmare.” Patton continued to cry. Logan sighed.

        “It’s ok Pat. I’d much rather help you then sleep,” Logan met eyes with the other again. “Do you want to talk about it?”

        Patton started sobbing again but nodded. “It w-was ab-out us. It was d-dark. And then-then Ro-m-- was there and and ---- then there was rain, a-and we couldn’t---” He stopped.

        Logan wasn’t sure what Patton saw, but that didn’t matter. “Patton, none of that will happen. I believe in us. Please trust me? If we work together, we’ll win. Ok?”

        Patton nodded and buried his face into Logan’s chest. They stayed there in the silence, just being with each other. They wouldn’t let that dream happen. And it wouldn’t, right?

        A peace settled over camp as Patton pulled away and looked at Logan. He managed a small smile. They were at peace.

        Until the top of their tent was ripped off by a dark one. It jumped at them so suddenly. Logan pulled Patton to their feet, and they stumbled back. The air was tense with fear.

        Patton looked over his shoulder to see another Demon behind Logan, who hadn’t noticed it. It swung it’s claw back, and in an instant, Patton had thrown himself in front of Logan to take the blow.

        Patton cried out and fell to the ground, crimson blood seeping into his blue polo. Logan was terrified and horrified at what had happened.

        In one swift move, Logan threw holograms around them, temporarily blocking the monsters. He scooped Patton into his arms. The smaller side was fading fast.

        Luckily, Emma appeared at just the right moment, and she sent Chrissie to find Virgil and Deceit. The two sides were being kept safe by the sorceress.

        “No, no Patton! Don’t close your eyes!” Logan said desperately, shaking Patton.

        “Mmmmm, you’re warm.” Patton said groggily, a thin sheet developing over his eyes.

        “Patton, please stay with me.” Logan turned his tie into a temporary tourniquet for Patton’s chest.

        Logan looked up in time to see Virgil hovering in the air, powerful white wings on his back, looking mad. In an instant, he had gone for the largest monster. He didn’t defeat it immediately, but it was weakened greatly.

        Logan’s eyes widened as Virgil’s turned a vibrant shade of glowing purple. There was a fire behind those eyes as he took his next attack. The monster the screamed in agony, and Logan hid his face as it destroyed the others. With a screech, it exploded.

        Logan panicked as Virgil collapsed to the ground. He was thankful for Deceit bringing Anxiety over to them.

        Patton stirred and was staring at Virgil. He quickly sat up and checked Virgil.

        “Patton, no, you’re too weak.” Logan tired to stop him.

        Patton shrugged him off and continued.

        After Virgil woke up again, they decided to talk.

        Logan sighed. “Virgil, how long?”

        “Always. I’ve had them since I formed. I don’t know why.” Virgil sighed.

        Patton hugged Virgil and cringed in pain. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

        “I was… scared. I’m sorry.” Virgil looked away, and Patton clutched to him even tighter. “Pat, stop. If you hug me any tighter you’ll bleed out.” Virgil pushed the dad off him.

        “Virgil, I understand that you were scared, but you can tell us whatever you want. We’ll support you to the end. I’m sorry.” Patton told him.

        “You two have nothing to be sorry about. I deliberately kept this from you. I was careful, I got what I needed to hide them from Roman’s realm, and he only found out a couple months ago. I had to tell Deceit, though he never knew what they looked like until today.” Virgil sighed.

        Logan adjusted his glasses. “Listen, Virgil, we love you no matter what. If you didn’t feel comfortable enough to share this detail of your life with us, that’s reasonable. But I want to stress Patton’s fact that we will always support you.”

        “Thanks.” Virgil wavered, a new wave of exhaustion washing over him. “Sorry, I’m not sure why I’m so tired.”

        Logan studied Virgil and noted the faint purple glow in his eyes.

        “Hmm,” Logan watched, something clicking into place,  “Suppression.”

        “Depression?!” Patton flipped, his eyes lighting up. “This isn’t one of those stories!”

        “What? Pat, no. _Suppression_. With an S. Virgil has been suppressing his abilities. And what do you mean by sto-” Logan was cut off.

        “Oh, Virgil! I can’t believe you felt the need to do that! Please don’t do that!” Patton was panicked once more.

        “Dad, I wasn’t exactly ‘suppressing’ my abilities. I use them plenty while in here. I just was unaware of them for the longest time.” Virgil closed his eyes again.

         “I suggest we all go to sleep. If we are tired and not well rested when we fight the dragon-witch, we will lose. And Virgil using his powers so intently tonight might leave him helpless tomorrow without rest.” Logan said.

        Deceit nodded. “I agree with Logan. And Virgil, I’m sorry I played into your fears, left you feeling like they would hate you if they found out. I’m not asking for your forgiveness, only for you to accept my apology.”

        “What did you do?” Patton growled at Deceit. Logan hugged Patton close to his chest.

        “We can discuss this further tomorrow. But for now, we can use the three remaining tents. I will share if a tent with Deceit if need be so Patton and Virgil can keep watch over each other.” Logan suggested.

        Emma shook her head. Chrissy spoke. “She says, ‘No, I’ll share a tent with Virgil, I have been taking care of him already, you can stay with Patton and Chrissy and Deceit can take one.’”

        “That seems reasonable,” Logan said. “Ok, everyone who can still move, grab all the tents and bring them into this area so we can’t get blindsided again.”

        After everyone was situated, it was only Logan who remained awake, looking at the wounds across Patton’s chest.

        “Why did you have to take a hit for me Pat? Why couldn’t you have just run away?” A few silent tears ran down his cheeks.

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   *Welcome to another episode of the glasses gays don't know how to handle emotions, Patton gets hurt, and I introduce a whole bunch of new characters that you probably won't see again after they leave.*

        The next morning all the sides and others were still alive. Logan helped Patton out of the tent, making sure to be careful of his injuries. Tears sprung to his eyes every time he laid eyes on Patton.

        Virgil was feeling better by the next day, but every now and again he would seem to blank out and wrap his wings around him. Then he would shake himself out of it.

        Deceit stayed close to Chrissy, and they talked about many different things both in and out of the realm. Emma smiled at the growing relationship between them.

        The groups loaded the tents onto the back of the emus and were about to continue on their way when.

        “For the last time Patton, you can ride the emu alone. I can walk alongside and make sure it doesn’t get out of hand.” Logan groaned.

        “Why do they argue so much?” Virgil muttered to Deceit.

        “Because there’s a lot of emotions between them and they don’t seem to know how to handle it.” Deceit replied.

        “Why can’t you just sit up here with me?” Patton angrily replied. “You’ll be exhausted!”

        Virgil tried to interrupt them. “Guys, I could just give mine to Logan--”

        “SHUT UP!” They both yelled, and Virgil back off, Deceit smirking.

        “Why can’t you just let me do this for you?” Logan said back.

        “Because I care about you--”

        “I care about you too!”

        “You need to also take care of yourself! Heck, why couldn’t you just ride with one of the others?!”

        “Because what if something happens to you and I can’t reach you in time?”

        “Logan, I will be fine. I am fine.”

        “No Patton, you’re not. You saved me, and that’s put you in a precarious situation. Please stop resisting.” Logan sighed and adjusted his glasses.

        “Oh.” Patton got a look of discontentment on his face.

        Virgil slipped off his elegant walking bird (Because what else are emus?) and headed over to the two of them. “Listen Logan, you take mine and you can ride next to Patton. I’ll walk. It’s not like I can’t and I swear to god if you resist I will fly into the sky and save Roman myself.”

        Deceit shot him a look, which he ignored, and Logan took the emu from him. “Fine. But, you can actually fly?”

        “Yeah, these wings aren’t just for decoration Logan,” Virgil shot him a look and they started off again. “Didn’t you see me last night? I’m not very good at flying, but I can do it.”

        “I’ve chosen to suppress all memories of last night.” Logan replied with a sad look towards Patton.

        Chrissy transferred from Emma’s emu over to Deceit’s where they continued a conversation. Patton rode next to them, smiling at the two.

        “Listen Logan, Patton will be fine. Yes, there is a risk there with his injury, but he’s strong, and after we get Roman back we can give him proper medical assistance. Emma will keep an eye on him.” Virgil sighed.

        “You Virgil, can you show us?” Deceit asked timidly.

        “What?” Virgil turned to the lying side.

        “Can we see you fly?”

        “Oh.”

        Virgil thought about it for a second before shrugging and nodding. He felt his head get a bit dizzy, but shrugged it off and prepared to jump. He hesitated slightly as he felt all eyes on him. He’d never been expected to fly. Roman had never pushed, had never told him he had to fly, apart from that first night. He let Virgil go at his own pace.

Doubt settled in the anxious side’s mind.

_‘What if you can’t do it?’_

        Virgil stood back up, only to promptly fall over. He groaned.

        “Kiddo? Are you ok?” Patton asked, concerned for his ‘child.’

        Virgil stood up. “I’m fine. Sorry, I don’t know if I can fly right now.”

        Patton gasped. “Virgil, you’re bleeding!” He quickly slipped off his emu and ran over to Virgil, who cringed.

        “Looks like I fell on my knife. I should be fine. The cut isn’t that deep.” Virgil groaned as Patton’s eyes lit up. “No, Patton. I can handle this. Save your strength for when we’ll need it.” Virgil tried to shove the other away, but Patton stood his ground. Virgil looked up to see Patton only had three hearts, the same amount as his.

        “No kiddo. You need help. Please?” Patton asked.

        Virgil sighed and nodded. Patton traced a finger over the incision and traced it. A warmth spread from that point as it healed up. Patton cringed, and his eyes flickered.

        Virgil pushed Patton off him and made him get back on the emu. Chrissy watched him intently.

        “I didn’t know you could get more than three hearts.” She hovered around his head and his eyes widened to see that yes, he had four hearts. He looked over to Patton, who had dropped down to two and a half.

        “Patton! No matter what, you will not heal me ok? I will be fine. You’ll need your strength more than me.” Virgil said frantically.

        “I will decide on that Virgil.” Patton replied stubbornly.

        “Promise me…” Virgil pleaded.

        “Fine.” Patton huffed.

        Virgil groaned and looked over at Logan. “May I ride with you? We can ride next to him I promise.”

        Logan nodded and the group continued on their way.

        “So, uh, what are we going to do about the weapon situation? Hardly any of us have any training.” Deceit asked.

        Emma let out a silent huff.

        “She says that we have to make one more stop somewhere before we can continue. Follow her.” Chrissy re-joined Emma.

        The Emus sped off after Emma’s through the plains.

        “Woah, Emma? What is that?” Patton asked as a large tree became visible.

        Chrissy responded. “It’s your family tree! It works as like, a conjunction point between all of you and your realms!”

        “WHAT?!” Virgil and Logan screamed, causing everyone to jump.

        “Yes, for a long time now Emma has thought that each of you was given some sort of weapon when you first formed, and Virgil’s dagger supports that. She think that each of you will need your own in order to defeat the dragon-witch. Roman will be able to summon his after we free him.” Chrissy explained.

        As the group got closer and closer to the tree, the air became cooler, no longer the torturous hot air that they had become accustomed too. A peace settled.

        Then three tiny pixies attempted to murder them. There were two who were dressed in all black, and one who was wearing a flower crown. They split up and shot towards the emu’s legs, wrapping a thin cord around it. Patton’s emu fell to the ground, and he yelled out in pain.

        Chrissy shot forward and grabbed one of the intruding pixies, yelling something in a language no one else could understand.

        They ceased their attack immediately. The one in the flower crown approached them.

        Virgil had something click. “Missy?”

        “Hey Lord Virgil and other esteemed sides. Sorry about that.” He said, looking sheepish.

        Logan jumped off the emu and rushed to Patton’s side. “Are you ok Pat?”

        “Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Patton got to his feet once again, and the pixies undid the wire around the emu’s legs.

        “Why did you attack us!” Logan yelled at them, pulling Patton close.

        Missy responded immediately. “I’m so sorry! We’re supposed to protect the tree from any who wish to do it harm, and October, Nate and I saw you coming and we panicked. We’ve already been damaged enough.”

        “What?!” Chrissy asked. “Wait, where Remy and Emile?”

        October spoke up. “They’re not in good condition. A lot of the more popular characters are taking some pretty hard hits. Remy’s still awake, but Picani passed out yesterday and his breathing is all weird. Pranks is also in bedrest, as well as some of the other seasons.”

        “We need access to the portals. Roman was taken by the dragon-witch and we need to grab our weapons from our rooms.” Virgil explained.

        “Ok, come on then.” Nate turned and started to fly off in the direction of the tree. His wings seemed to move in slow motion.

        “How is that even possible?” Logan asked about the odd pixie.

        “He says it looks cooler that way.” MIssy responded before launching into a coughing fit.

        “Missy! Come on, we knew this would happen, let’s get you back to the base.” October scooped Missy up and everyone hurried over to the tree.

        The other pixies emerged and one said “finally!” before October set Missy onto a branch.

        “Get Imaj! He’s hurt. The spell’s finally taking a toll on him.” October yelled.

        Patton looked at the shivering pixie. “Misleading Compliments, right?”

        “Yep. Nate over there is the slow-mo fighter, and Imaj, WHO SHOULD GET OVER HERE NOW, is the immune system.” October explained.

        “What spell are you talking about?” Virgil asked.

        “Two nights ago, when we think Roman was first captured, a dark one disguised as a pixie flew here to ask us for assistance. We accepted him, but only too late did we find out that he was only here to curse us. The spell he put on us will slowly make us weak, starting with the most popular characters until we’re all gone.” October said.

        “Why did you accept him so easily if you already got the feeling something was wrong with the realm?” Logan pressed.

        “The name he gave us sounded familiar. He said he was, like, Parker, and he represented fear or something along those lines.”

        Patton snapped. “That jerk! Parker? Really! I can’t freaking believe her! Using our own fan base against us! Aghhhhhh! I can see why you believed he was not a threat.”

        “Who’s Parker?” Deceit asked.

        “He’s from a pretty popular fanfiction about us--”

        “People write fanfi--”

        “And to put it simply, since he doesn’t exist, yet has a lot of emotionally charged energy around the thought of him, she was able to use a fake version of him to attack the real ones.”

        “We need to beat her.” Virgil put a hand onto a fuming Patton’s shoulder. “And we will. October, we need our weapons. How do we access our realms from here?”

        October silently fluttered over to a switch, and he flicked it. Five portals resembling Roman’s popped up. There was no way to tell them apart.

        “Most of the time they have doors around them but due to the weakening of the realm, this is all we can produce.” Nate explained.

        “Ok, so we don’t know which portal leads where. Great.” Logan said sarcastically, though a hint of fear glimmered through his eyes. “That means we’ll all have to go into every single one.”

        Virgil looked down. He couldn’t have the other sides see his realm. It wasn’t safe. His fighting skills had come from there, but they couldn’t handle themselves in a fight, especially not without weapons.

        Patton stepped up to the first portal. “We should go. We don’t know how much time is left for us or Roman. We get in, find what we need too, then get out. It’s simple.”

        “Yeah… simple.” Logan cringed.

        Patton didn’t notice he was the only one ok with the thought of others in his realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *If you understand the Parker reference, good. If you don't, he's a reference to the fanfic Silence and Duality by Xaandiir. The story is /kinda/ traumatizing, but overall good. Yeah.*


	38. The Warmth and the Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Angsty-ness*

        Patton’s realm was warm, but not in the same way Roman’s was. It was a pleasant temperature that made you feel like you were constantly being hugged. Pastel colors were covering the floor with a pastel blue wall circling the space. Mountains of objects were strewn about the room, being contained to a single color per pile. (*As Kitkat described it, it’s like a multicolored room of requirement.*) Little blue lights floated here and there in a lazy way.

        “Woah Pat.” Virgil said, stepping away from the portal and deeper into the room. There was a pure white circle surrounding the portal.

        Patton quickly grabbed Virgil’s arm, keeping him from stepping outside the circle.

        “Careful! I’ll have to lead you all through here. It’s a bit of a wreck. I know where everything is, so it’s not a problem for me, but you kiddos might get lost.” Patton looked around the outside of the circle, seemingly checking for something. “And what are we looking for again?”

        “Uhhhhhh…” Virgil said, thinking. He wasn’t sure.

        “You don’t know?” Logan huffed.

        “I don’t know, I formed with my weapon in my room. You two were here before me, therefore both of you should know.” Virgil said, watching a deep, almost black red seep into a light pink.

        “I formed with a couple of things kiddo. And it’s been a while since I’ve last seen all of it.” Patton shrugged. “We’d need to head to the memory sector to see if I can find records of whatever it is.”

        “Ok, how do we get there?” Deceit asked.

        “Um, it’s hard to explain. Follow me.” Patton jumped off the white circle and landed on a light green patch. “Follow me exactly. Be careful where you step. The darker sections could have some bad effects on you.”

        Virgil shook out his wings and jumped to the green. Logan and Deceit followed.

        “Lead the way Patton.” Logan stood close to him.

        The sides jumped and climbed their way through Patton’s realm, making sure to follow the moral side exactly. A couple of times Patton slipped and fell into a dark spot. His eyes dulled every time and an upset look crossed his face.

        “What is that Pat?” Virgil asked as they jumped over a black spot. Upon landing on a light pink section, the overwhelming feeling of admiration flooded his system.

        “The different colors represent different emotions, and the objects in them all come from different times Thomas has felt that emotion.” Patton gestured to a deep blue patch. There was an old play show pamflet floating in it. He looked away.

        “I ignore and avoid the dark patches when I’m in here. I helps to pretend they don’t exist.” Patton continued on his way.

        “Patton that’s not--”

        “We’re here!” Patton grinned and the group came upon a shelf with a plethora of objects scattered about. He looked up at the top left corner. A pair of baby shoes. “Logan? Can you give me a boost to get those?”

        “...Sure Pat.” Logan bent down, and Patton stepped up onto his hand. Quickly Patton grabbed the shoes and returned to the floor.

        Which was white, like the portal entrance, Virgil noticed. The amount of emotions his body had been put through was wearing him out. He inspected the items on the shelf. There were about 45 things.

        “This is the memory storage?” Virgil asked.

        “Yep!” Patton’s eyes flashed baby blue, and he threw the shoes onto the ground. Instantly, images that resembled Logan’s holograms appeared around them.

        The other three gasped. Some images had a golden box surrounding them, and they were Thomas’s first memories. Then there were the ones with a baby blue border. They contained a lot of white.

        “There’s not many memories from the first year. Thomas only has a handful, and mine aren’t much.” He swiped his hand, and the memories all sorted themselves. “These were lonely times. Logan wasn’t here until Thomas was almost two and half, so there were a couple years when I was alone. Not that I knew there could be others.”

        “Really? You were lonely?” Logan asked, looking a bit sad. He remembered when he first formed, and the bubbly kid that greeted him.

        “Yeah, I was, not that I knew what ‘lonely’ was or anything. But then you showed up, and everything started coming together!” Patton grinned, and blush appeared on Logan’s cheeks.

        Patton grabbed one of the images and expanded it. “Brace yourself. This could make you pass out.”

        “Wha-Oh God!” Virgil’s eyes slammed shut as the room spun in a series of colors and made everything in him spin. When he opened his eyes, a white void faced them all.

        “This is when I first showed up. Thomas was about two weeks old.” Patton said, and a light blue light emanate from the void. In a wisp, a young child appeared, and with him came some basic items. A bed appeared, a dresser, and the mindscape started to form around them. It resembled a very young Thomas’ room, for that was all he knew.

        Patton pushed his hand in front of him, and the memory stopped. “There! I think that’s what I’m looking for.” He walked over to a small object on the dresser and picked it up. It was a tiny shield. It glowed a faint blue color.

        “A shield? Wow, that means you chose an object that resembled yours at the town.” Deceit commented. “How are we going to find that in your room?”

        “I can do it. Close your eyes.” Once again, the colors swirled, and the sides found themselves wrapped up in Patton’s realm again. He groaned and fell to his knees, clutching his chest.

        “Patton!” Logan leapt forward and lifted him up. The wounds on his chest had opened again.

        “I’m ok, I’m ok. That put a bit of strain on me, sorry.” Patton smiled sheepishly.

        “How are we going to find your shield?” Virgil asked.

        “I need to head to somewhere in here where I needed to feel protected. There should be a section like that around here.” Patton pushed Logan away and started off in a direction. “Stay close. The closer we get to the borders, the more negativity there is.”

        “Ok…” Deceit was right behind Patton.

        Once again the sides dodged all the stuff as they continued after Patton.

        “Hold on…” Patton stopped them as they approached a vibrant blue path. Patches of black speckled through the blue. “We’ll have to go around. That’s not something you want to feel. Trust me, I deal with it enough.”

        “What?” Deceit walked over to the edge of the blue.

        “Deceit. Don’t.” Patton pleaded.

        Virgil glared at the snake side, but the only reaction he got back was a wink.

        Deceit stepped onto the blue. A small smirk appeared on his face as he felt what was coming from it. “Oh I knew it.”

        “Deceit!” Patton exclaimed, worry plastered across his face. “How could you?!”

        Deceit ignored him. “Logan, do you want to see what I see?”

        The air became think, and Patton looked to be in a lot of distress. “No! Stop!”

        “Deceit quit it. Leave Patton alone.” Virgil growled his eyes flashing purple and his wings spreading out behind him.

        “Fine. I could just say what I felt then…” Deceit quipped, stepping off the color. “Apparently Patton--”

        “Stop!” Patton exclaimed, and suddenly the bright blue shield manifested in front of him, attached tightly around his arm.         “Woah.”

        “Good, that worked. I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep that bluff up.” Deceit sighed and walked over to Patton. “You needed a situation in which you needed to be protected.”

        “That was a dirt move Deceit.” Virgil snapped at him. “It worked, but at what cost?”

        “It’s your boyfriend we’re getting back, don’t lecture me.” Deceit responded.

        Patton was looking over his shield. It seemed to be made of pure magic. The light blue color was transparent, with his logo on the front surrounded by tinier hearts. It vaguely resemble Steven’s shield from Steven Universe. He loved it.

        The sides made their way back the the portal, and returned to the family tree. Nathan greeted them once more.

        “Did you find what you were looking for?” He asked, his arms full of bowl and food.

        “Yep, Patton’s weapon is a shield. We got it for him in there.” Deceit said, jerking his thumb to Patton, who was still mesmerized by the shiny blue shield.

        “Ohhh, that looks cool.” Nathan said, a small smile on his face. “But a couple of dark ones came while you guys were in there. You better hurry.”

        “Of course.” Logan said, and the group headed into the next portal. “Oh no…”

        “I’m guessing this one’s yours Logan?” Deceit asked.

        They had ended up in what appeared to be a science classroom. There was a counter running along the walls with a large windows showing a rainbow galaxy outside. Logan clapped his hands and the room shifted to more of a chemistry lab. White boards popped up everywhere, covered in pictures, drawings and sticky notes.

        “Sorry. I do not know why my lab refuses to stay that way when I leave.” Logan sighed.

        “Do you know what we are looking for?” Virgil asked. They didn’t have much time.

        “Not a clue. Though, considering that Patton was drawn to the shield, and he does have a shield, I believe it is something involving some form of glove.” Logan ran a hand through his hair.

        “What? You chose a sword, not a glove.” Virgil asked.

        “Logic over here was eyeing knuckle rings when we were choosing weapons.” Deceit said. “He most likely chose something else because it was ‘more logical’ or something like that…” Deceit leaned on one of the whiteboards.

        “Deceit don’t!--” In a flash, Deceit had disappeared. “Darn it.”

        “Where did he go?” Virgil asked.

        “These photos and other trivial objects,” Logan gestured to the boards, “some of them can transport you to certain environments. It looks like Deceit went to a college.”

        “Is it safe to go after him?” Patton asked.

        “It should be. There’s no dangerous stuff at a college.” Logan quipped back. “Ok, touch the little flag.”

        The three of them appeared on a brightly lit campus area. Deceit was glaring at them.

        “What was that?!” He exclaimed. “Are you trying to get rid of me Logic?”

        “If I wanted to get rid of you Deceit, you wouldn’t be standing here.” Logan replied coldly, a murderous look in his eye.  

        “Ok kiddos, let’s get back to what we were doing. We’ve go to save Roman, remember?” Patton said, a look of concern crossing over his face.

        “You are… correct Patton. We are here to look for my weapon. Not to goof around in my realm.” Logan snapped, and they were back in the lab.

        “Where do you think it would be?” Patton asked, inspecting the white boards.

        “Your shield’s reaction to you being in distress--” Logan glared daggers at Deceit, “--leads me to believe that we need to head to the area where my personal fears reside. Stick close to me while we are there please, while I would prefer to go there alone, I assume you all will insist with coming with me.”

        “Yeah, we don’t know if the corruption of Roman’s realm could have spread to the other ones.” Virgil stepped closer.

        Logan sighed and nodded. He dragged a board closer to all of them. It had pictures of bottles, space, and the ocean on it. “Brace yourselves.” He spun the board.

        The sides landed on the deck of a boat. A cool ocean breeze hit them in the face. Logan sighed and adjusted his glasses.

        “Well this has changed…” Virgil muttered under his breath.

        “Yes. It has.” Logan said cooly, not looking at Virgil. “Follow me. I think I know where we should go. Do not open any other doors.”

        Patton stuck by Logan’s side, and Logan tensed up. They dipped under the boat’s deck, and darkness consumed them. Logan’s eyes lit up their fearful green color, and Patton followed his lead. Deceit groaned, and his eyes lit up yellow. Virgil paused.

        “I don’t know how to do that.” He admitted, shaking. He hated the dark.

        “Your eyes glow purple. I’ve seen them do it.” Logan replied.

        “I’m fully aware of that Logan. I just don’t know how to consciously make them do that.” Virgil said.

        “We’ll have to teach you!” Patton grinned, white teeth reflecting the colors around them. He looked back up to Logan. “Hey Logan, I have a question I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

        “What is it Patton?” There was no emotion in Logan’s voice, and Patton faltered.

        “I don’t remember much from the time of the attack,” He subconsciously crossed his arms over his chest, “but I remember you comforting me after my nightmare, and I swear that your eyes didn’t glow green. They were blue. And it was nice.”

        Logan froze. “I think you must be mistaken Patton. My eyes have only ever glowed green.”

        “*I don’t think that’s an accurate statement Lo--*”

        “It’s not.” Deceit quipped. “I can feel he’s lying.”

        “Please, let’s just continue what we’re here for.” Logan continued and pushed Patton off him.”

        Virgil sighed. He pulled Patton close to him.

        They walked through the dark corridors of the boat, and Logan paused at one of the doors. “I think it should be in here.”

        “Let’s go then.” Deceit grumbled.

        “No! I mean, no, I have to do this alone. Just wait out here. I will be right back.” Logan slipped into the room, leaving only blue and yellow lights in the corridor.

        Blue tears ran down Patton’s face. “I think I messed everything up with him. I shouldn’t have brought that up. Now he’s mad.”

        “What? Patton no,” Virgil started. “Logan’s being highly irrational. Trust me.”

        “I wonder why he didn’t want to go in there after him…” Deceit commented. Virgil cringed. “Virgil, is there something you would like to say?”

        “No. There isn’t Deceit. I already told you the basics of all of their realms. There might have been a few things I left out in my descriptions though.” Virgil snapped back, his eyes a purple.

        “What?” Patton asked.

        Virgil ran a hand through his hair. “When we were younger, before you all accepted me, Deceit would have me raid your guy’s realms to find secrets and blackmail on you. I had an uncanny ability to detect where your realms are hidden. I’ve long since stopped working with him, know that. In return, he pretended to be my friend. I could navigate your realm like the back of my hand if I needed too, many citizens in the main town of Roman’s realm could describe me with pinpoint accuracy, and I know what is behind each on of Logan’s whiteboards. And I know what’s behind each of these doors. I’m sorry.” Virgil’s eyes faded again.

        Patton pulled him into a hug. “How dare you Deceit. And Virgil, I don’t blame yo--”

        A screech was heard from inside the room Logan went in to. Without any hesitation, Patton blew the door off the hinges and ran in, shield at the ready.

        Logan was pinned against a wall by what appeared to be a dark one. Except it looked like space. Logan was trying to grab what appeared to be a silver gauntlet from the table next to him. He was failing.

        “Virgil!” Patton exclaimed, and the darker side understood what to do. He ran up to the demon and slashed one of its arms. It dropped Logan. Patton quickly pulled Logan away, using the shield to block them.

        Virgil flapped his wings and lunged at the head of the beast. Quickly, it ceased to be. Virgil was breathing heavily. He turned to Logan and Patton.

        “Logan… What are these?” Patton’s voice was full of concern as his eyes landed on the shelves surrounding the room. A rainbow of bottles sat on them. They had labels of different emotions on them.

        Logan didn’t say anything, refusing to meet Patton’s eyes. Virgil took the hint.

        “They’re his emotions. Logan found a way to lock up his emotions so he wouldn’t feel them.” Virgil muttered.

        “What?!” Patton exclaimed, forcing Logan to look at him. “Why?!”

        “Because he doesn’t understand them.” Deceit answered. “Why would you want something you don’t understand?”

        Logan started to cry, and a milky blue bottle on the shelf shattered. He grasped onto Patton like his life depended on it. “I’m so sorry.”

        “Shhhhh, Logan, it’s ok. Everything will be ok. I just want you to know that you shouldn’t feel the need to hide your emotions. They don’t make you weak, and everyone has them. Please…” Patton started to cry again.

        A pink bottle labeled ‘affection’ shattered, and Logan just clung to Patton tighter.

        Virgil looked around the room more. His eyes landed on a glowing blue bottle with a lock on it. There was no label. “Logan, what is this?”

        Logan looked over to Virgil and sighed. “I d-don’t know. That was there when I first found this place. I can’t get it open.”

        “Weird…” Virgil replied, setting it down.

        “Logan...Logan please...It’s ok. Everything will be ok…” Patton let Logan cry into his shoulder.

        Virgil picked up at the gauntlet on the table. “So, you were right about the gauntlet. *There may be hope for you yet Logan.*”

        The broken group picked themselves up and dragged themselves back to Roman’s realm. The skies were darker, a storm was visible on the horizon.

        “That doesn’t look good.” Patton said. “Rain would make all this even harder.”

        “Yeah. Rain.” Virgil shook out his feathers, cringing, and turned to the third portal. “Let’s go.”

 


	39. Darkness and Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence  
> *Keep an eye out for the colors.*

        Panic ripped through the group the minute they appeared on the other side of the portal. Pitch blackness met them and screeches surrounded their heads. Patton stumbled back into Logan’s arms, whimpering at the sudden rush of terror. Logan readied his gauntlet.

        “Sh*t. This one’s mine,” Virgil whispered to the group. “Stay close.”

        “Why can’t we se--”

        “Shush! Stay silent, stay invisible.” Virgil hushed them all.

_‘Click, click, click…’_

        A loud growling was heard as something passed next to them. Patton curled further into Logan. They stayed there for what seemed to be hours in the pitch black. No one dared even breathe.

        “Ok,” Virgil breathed, barely able to be heard. “My portal moves around my realm. I know where it is, but as you could tell, we’re not the only other ones here. I don’t know if I can get us all there.”

        “What are we going to do then?” Logan’s monotone voice muttered back.

        “Listen…” Virgil paused, and the group froze up once more as the sound of something above them got closer. The sound of heavy beating wings. Once it left, Virgil continued. “Light immediately attracts the, eh, monsters,” Virgil cringed at the word. “In here. But to get you all to where we need to go, we need to be able to see.”

        “I see your predicament.” Logan replied.

        They paused once more at heavy breathing from nearby. It got horribly close to the sides, and a flash of a pair of large toxic yellow eyes shone for a split second.

        Patton whimpered as another shot of adrenaline rang through the terrified sides. Deceit shuddered.

        “I can draw their attention, make sure you can get where you’re going, I just need you to trust me, ok?” Virgil sighed into the darkness, and it seemed to smile back. “I hate doing this. Logan, Deceit, I need all of you to run in a straight line, about 100 paces. You should come across the portal. Don’t stop for me, whatever you do. And stay si--”

        A screeching nearby them started. All the sides froze, hoping nothing was coming for them. Then the realm retreated into silence.

_‘Click, click, click, click…’_

        If not for the trembling side next to him, Logan would have believed this to be a dream, a hellish nightmare, some twisted juxtaposition to his own lovely realm. The thought that Virgil had been in here before, all alone with the monsters...it shot through his like a bullet. He hugged Patton tighter.

_‘Click, click, click…’_

        Once Virgil thought it was alright to speak again, he did. “Don’t stop for me, and don’t lose each other. I can handle myself. I’ve been doing this for years.” With that, the three non-winged sides heard the anxious one’s footsteps hurry away from them, padding in a direction completely different to where they were going.

        “Logan… What’s he doing?” Patton trembled.

        Patton’s question was answered as a bright light was seen from the direction Virgil ran off in. His wings were spread out wide, light seeming to shine from the white undersides. The area around his was illuminated, and he looked angelic.

        Hundreds of screeches were started, and Deceit took their chance. Claws scratched against the hard ground, heading towards Virgil. He grabbed Logan’s hand and sprinted off in the direction Virgil told them to go in. Patton was being dragged along behind Logan, and he was watching Virgil with wide eyes.

        Virgil whipped out his dagger as the first monster approached him. Quickly, he took it out, but another pounced and ripped into his wings. Virgil shoved that one off him, and his eyes glowed a faint purple.

        For a moment, Patton and Virgil’s eyes locked, and a small smile appeared on Virgil’s face as he saw his friends escaping.

_‘Click. Click. Clic--’_

        It faltered in the next moment as Deceit ran directly into a monster. It screamed a loud, almost human-like scream. Two bleeding gold eyes met them. The group stumbled back.

        The monster growled, it’s large claws clicking on the ground.

        In an instant, all went black again before Virgil, and the light, appeared in front of them. He looked furious and terrified. A puff of the monster’s breath ruffled his feathers.

        It was now that Logan saw what Virgil’s wings were for. They reflected the little light in this realm so he could see the demons and take out all the negativity. That was why he could fight so well. He had practiced. He had to practice.

        Virgil flipped the dagger around in his hand. “15 paces to 10 o’clock. I’ll be right behind you.” He muttered.

        The large monster it’s screamed human scream once again, and Virgil pounced.

        The others didn’t stay around for much longer as Logan scooped up Patton and bolted for the portal with Deceit right behind them. Virgil stayed behind with the black and gold and now red monster.

        A sudden jolt hit them, and they were back in Roman’s realm. They were safe, right? Logan collapsed and Patton sobbed. Deceit looked extremely pale and sick, he was trembling. A scar was now torn in each one’s mind.

        “What was that?” Logan gasped, eyes wide and unfocused, heart still racing from the realm’s fear.

        “Virgil’s realm. I thought you would have understood that Logan.” Deceit snipped back.

        “What? But, I understand that, but mine is so---” Logan couldn’t find the words. Why did Virgil deserve that? How could he deserve that?

        “Good? Nice? Friendly to you? Yeah, that’s not how our realms work.” Deceit said coldly. “We have to work to survive.”

        Patton was sobbing and trembling, body still recovering from the utter terror. His eyes flashed baby blue. “That’s why…”

        Logan and Deceit stopped to look down at Patton. “What was that Patton?”        

        “That’s why he was so quiet, so careful when he first arrived,” Patton’s teary eyes looked other at the portal again. “He _‘had’_ to be. He had to sneak around. He had to wear dark clothes. Oh my god, did you see the way those monsters went straight for his wings? Oh god, what if he’s de--” Patton broke down into sobbing again.

        Thunder sounded in the distance, the only other sound in Roman’s realm apart from Patton. The storm was getting closer.

        They waited, and waited, needing Virgil to come back. They all needed Virgil to come back.

        Deceit stood up. “We should head onto mine. Get my weapon while we wait for Virgil. The pixies can take care of him until we get back.”

        “No!” Both Logan and Patton exclaimed.

        “Yes, while that would be good for time efficiency--”

        “--We can’t just leave Virgil alone if he comes back!”

        Deceit looked at both of the light sides. Patton’s eyes were an angry baby blue and Logan’s were flashing a deeper, richer blue. Deceit blinked.

        Then a flurry of black and white feathers, and their owner shot through the portal. Virgil hit Deceit, causing both of them to fly back.

        In an instant, Patton was pulling Virgil up into a hug, crying again. Virgil winced. “Hey Pat, be careful please.”

        Patton pulled back, and his eyes went wide at seeing blood all over his hands and Virgil. Chunks of feathers and skin were missing from Virgil’s wings, and his t-shirt had many gashes in it. He smiled wearily.

        “Virgil! Oh my--Emma! Get the bandages!” Patton went into dad mode, panicking and forcing Virgil to sit down. He inspected the darker side’s wings.

        “Virgil, what took you so long?” Logan asked cautiously, taking the medical supplies from the mute socceress. Deceit swept Chrissy away from the violent scene.

        “After you all got out, the portal moved again. I had to head to a completely different area, and the monsters already knew my location, so I had to fight them.” Virgil groaned. He stuck one of his wings out all the way. “These help me see in the realm, but they also attract the most attention and they monsters go for them.” Virgil hissed as Patton poured some cleaner onto his wing.

        “Sorry kiddo! It’s just--I--” Patton slumped over and made direct eye contact with the winged side. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

        “My realm is dangerous, and I knew you wouldn’t like the fact that I would have to go in there. I didn’t want to worry you.” Virgil let a couple of tears fall.

        “Why do you go in there? It only harms you.” Logan said.

        “I have to Logan. If the numbers of those...creatures...get to overwhelming then Thomas is in danger. If I don’t take care of them…” Virgil slumped in on himself. “...then all of you will feel my mistake.”

        “Kiddo…” Patton carefully pulled the anxious side into a hug, and he tensed up slightly. “*We all love you, please don’t forget that.*”

        Patton let him go and continued to tend to his injuries. A silence engulfed the group, and it was a nice change from a couple of minutes ago where sounds were the only things there were. Shivers still wrecked them as the memories of eyes and scratching footsteps played through their heads.

        Virgil finally shrugged Patton off him and stood up. “We have to get going. Thay storm is coming, and if we get caught in it I feel like *bad things will happen.*” Virgil turned to Deceit. “You ready?”

        “Yeah. Just stay close to me and don’t run off.” With that, Deceit slipped into the final portal and the others quickly followed.

        The stench of rotten roses overpowered them. A toxic, warm, yellow light gave everything the appearance of being old. Dangerous rose bushes surrounded the group, seeming to be a solid mass of thorns and yellow flowers.

        “I don’t know whether this is beautiful or horrifying,” Patton said. “Where are we?”

        “A rose bush maze. I know that whatever my weapon is is in here. But like the rest of you idiots, I don’t know where.”

        “Hey, I kept mine in a place I would remember it, and Roman’s always had his. Don’t drag us like that.” Virgil responded.

        “I will do whatever I want Anxiety. And, also, don’t use each other’s names here. Anxiety has already put Roman in danger…” Deceit said, looking around cautiously.

        “How do we find what we’re looking for if you don’t know where it is?” Logan asked, sighing and pushing his glasses up.

        “Are we not to talk about why Roman is in--”

        “Well, Logic, we’ll have to just wander a bit. I hope that isn’t too hard for you to understand.” Deceit replied, walking away from the portal.

        Patton walked next to Virgil as the group started after him. Logan was glaring daggers straight(ha) through Deceit, his gauntlet starting to glow a little. Patton met Logan's eyes.

        “Breathe,” Patton whispered.

        Logan nodded. Suddenly, the bushes shot out behind them and closed the way back to the portal. Patton gasped.

        “It knows we’re here. Stay close.” Deceit beckoned them closer, and the group walked in silence throughout the maze. The paths became more twisted the further they went in, and Virgil started to feel as if the thorns were closing in on them. He shuddered.

        Patton looped his arm around the anxious side’s and pulled him close. A low growl suddenly sounded from somewhere around them.

        “De, what was that?” Patton breathed, the light around seeming to fade.

        Virgil’s feathers ruffled, and he leapt at Logan, pulling him out of the way before the bushes close where he had been standing. The anxious side was breathing heavily, nerves wrecking his system.

        “Come on, we have to keep moving.” Deceit said, looking around nervously. “I’m being pulled to somewhere.”

        Logic frowned. “And how do we know this isn’t one of your tricks? How do we know you’re not lying right now? How do we know you haven’t been lying this whole time?”

        Deceit looked down and away from the group. “Because you should be able to trust m--”        

        “Well I don’t trust someone who hurts others! Morality is so goddamn important and yet you tried to corrupt him!” Logic yelled back.

        The tension between the two was able to be cut with a knife. Anxiety and Morality shrunk back a little. The air around them was becoming dense.

        Anxiety stepped in between the two arguing sides. “Stop you two!”

        But Logic and Deceit kept arguing, and Anxiety kept trying to moderate the two of them.

        Morality turned around as a new path was opened. The others didn’t notice.

        A loud sob was heard from that path, and Morality shrunk away from it. “Hey guys…”

        No one listened.

        The crying sounded human, and extremely familiar. Mor-Patton took a step closer, a frown forming on his face. The voice started speaking.

        “Please! Anyone? Help! I just want to go home!”

        The voice stabbed Patton in the heart. “Roman?” He muttered.

        “I just want to go home.” It moaned.

        With one last look at the others, who were too wrapped up in arguing to notice him, he took a couple steps down the new path. The darkness almost engulfed him, and he raised his shield, eyes glowing.

        “Let’s see what you’ve got for me this time…” Patton muttered to *someone* in particular. “I know what you’re like.”

        He wandered away.

        Anxiety couldn’t take their meaningless arguments anymore. He turned to look at Morality. But the soft side was gone. Anxiety’s feathers stood on end as he saw Patton wandering down a path alone.

        “P-Morality!” He exclaimed, taking a couple steps towards the new path.

        Logic and Deceit were snapped out of their trance-like state, and Anxiety’s feathers ruffled.

        The three sides could only watch in horror as the maze seemed to swallow Patton up, locking him away from them. A shrill scream was heard.

        Logic panicked, running over to where the bushes closed. “What do we do?!”

        “Oh no… This is really bad.” Deceit said, looking up at the hedges.

        “Is he in danger?” Virgil asked, wings flapping. The hedges were too tall to see over.

        “...”

        “Deceit.”

        “Yes.”

        Logic started shaking. “Why? What’s in here with us?”

        “Uh, to put it simply, a _monster_ ,” Deceit shuddered. “We need to find him.”

        “And how you do you suggest we do that Deceit?” Logan crossed his arms, a scowl painted on his face. “You obviously don’t know where we are.”

        “Logic. Stop.” Deceit said, and grabbed Anxiety’s hand, pulling him down another path. Anxiety tensed, physical contact terrifying him.

        Clarity flashed in Logan’s eyes for a second. “Deceit, let him go. You know he doesn’t like to be touched in stressful situations.”

        Logic strode over and yanked the snake's hand away from Virgil’s. Deceit hissed.

        "Me leading him is the only thing that’s going to get us to move.” Deceit snapped at Logan. “I’m the only one here with any idea of how the maze works.”

        Logic sighed and adjusted his glasses, a cold and angry scowl on his face. “Then lead the way you _daemonium._ We need to get Morality before your monster gets him.”

        The two opposing sides walked alongside one another, Deceit focusing his energy on finding Patton. Anxiety followed slightly behind them, seeing their tension.

        His mind was racing. Deceit had grabbed him. Again. Patton was gone, maybe dead, and so was Roman. He should have seen Patton sooner, he should have stopped Roman from going alone. He should have…

        Virgil’s eyes flashed purple, and his wings rustled. Out of pure instinct, he sprinted forward, tackling the other two to the ground. The maze closed around them, leaving only a small box where they could walk.

        Logic groaned, and Virgil helped him to his feet. “Great! Now we’re trapped!”

        “No, really? I never would have noticed?” Deceit replied, pure sarcasm leaking through his voice. He glared at the other.

        Virgil spread his wings, seeing if he could fly out of here. He screamed as one of the walls shot out some thorns, impaling his already injured wings.

        “Anxiety please. Now is not the time to be messing around.” Logic snipped at him, and Virgil shrunk back. The cold side’s attention was turned back to the snake. “I blame all this on you.”

        “Oh? And why’s that?” Deceit growled back at him.

        “Because you led us in here, you let Patton wander off, you told Roman to fight that monster, you’ve hurt Virgil. This is all on you.” Logic snapped, eyes green and holograms appearing.

        Deceit stepped back, pure terror in his eyes as his mind went back to the day Logan, no, Logic attacked him. He whimpered and mulled over what Logic said. He was right.

        “I-I’m sorry.” Deceit gasped, shaking. Terror was flooding his system. Virgil felt a ping of pity. He’d been where Deceit was.

        “Yeah, sure you are. That’s why your realm is attacking us. Why it took Morality.” Logic responded.

        “I can’t control it Logic! You keep saying these things like I’m wanting to be evil! Well, I don’t! I really don’t.” Deceit looked like he was about to cry.

        Logic gave Deceit the once-over. He had no pity. “Then why do you---”

        “BECAUSE IT IS MY JOB LOGIC. Because I have to!” Deceit snapped, tears rushing down his face. Virgil took a step forward. “I HAVE to do this Logic. You don’t understand.”

        “Why, why can’t I understand?” Logic asked, getting annoyed.

        “Because you’ve never been in this situation!” Deceit sobbed.

        “If you’r---”

        “Logic, stop. Let Deceit talk.” Virgil said, silencing the logical trait. He had a somber look upon his face.

        Logic shut up.

        “Y-you don’t know what it’s like to have to live like this. To be hated, despised for just doing what you should. I’m here for a reason, and you don’t know how much it HURTS to live in fear. Anxiety was able to leave here mostly intact. Mostly.”

        Virgil looked away in shame.

        “And I’m glad he did, because if the other dark sides found out about his wings, I guarantee he would have been ripped apart. In the underground, there is no community. Sides come and go. Every day you don’t know who’s going to come through that door. You haven’t met the sides who can switch. Flip from kind to cruel in an instant. Anxiety and I have been constants, and maybe that’s why he could leave. I haven’t, because I know if I do, I can never come back. You can’t understand Logic. You and Morality can never understand. We do the dirty work. We do the stuff that keeps Thomas going, safe, even if it goes against primary functions. I’m sorry. But right now we have to go save your little boyfriend from something that can and will destroy him!” Deceit snapped, sobbing. “You two were born in the light. The rest of us weren’t. Ok?”

        Virgil looked up in surprise at the other’s statement, but left his questions alone, instead looking over at Logic.

        Deceit sighed. “I know you don’t want to understand emotions, but please for once try and have some goddamn compassion.”

        Logan blinked, eyes turning from green to a sapphire blue, and Virgil gasped in surprise. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. “I’m--” He winced. “I’m sorry.”

        Deceit blinked at the truth of the statement. “Ok.”

        “Neither of you are or, have ever been monsters.” Logan said.

        Virgil and Deceit froze at the statement. Deceit looked over at Virgil, and back at Deceit. “Thank you so much.”

        The walls surrounding them ceased, fell away at the new calm surrounding the group. And now instead of the thorns in front of them, there was Patton, in a clearing of the maze, trying to fight off a monster with his shield. His chest injuries seemed to have re-opened, and a few new ones were visible on his face and legs.

        The three other sides rushed to his aide.

        “Careful! This beast will try and confuse you! It can mimic voices and might even create illusions!” Deceit shouted to the group. “It will most likely try Roman’s because that’s the name it has.”

        Virgil whipped out his dagger and stood in front of Patton protectively. He spread his wings.

        “Are those thorns in your wings?!” Patto exclaimed, sliding under the other’s wings and raising his shield as the monster sent out some form of bright green liquid at them. “Careful. That’s acid.”

        Logan made concerned gay noises at Patton’s statement. “How did you figure this out?”

        “I might need some help from a certain sorceress when we get back.” Patton smiled lightly.  
Logan raised his gauntlet at the monster, a cold glare in his eye. In a moment, a short burst of light shot out of his hand and hit the monster on its side. It screeched.

        Deceit watched from the side, analyzing the monster’s movements.

        “Anx, it’s weak spot is on its neck, about 9 feet up.” Deceit said. Virgil nodded in response.

        “Mo, want to do that shield-jumpy thing?” Virgil asked, prepping while Logan continued to draw the monster’s fire.

        “Yep kiddo!” Patton replied, bending down. He winced at the pain.

        Virgil ran at the other and stepped onto the shield. Patton quickly launched him into the air, and Virgil flapped, sending him into the air. He took a slash at the monster’s neck, and gold blood spilled out of it. It let out a human scream, and Virgil froze on the ground.

        Patton barely managed to get in front of the winged side before the monster attacked again with it’s acid. He looked over at Logan, who also looked deeply disturbed.

        “Kiddo, I know it sounds like Roman, but I need you to stay with me ok? We’ve got to go save him.” Patton cooed. Virgil didn’t move, his feathers sticking up on end. Patton looked over at Deceit, who was watching them worriedly. “He’s gone into an attack.”

        Deceit nodded, and Logan shot the monster again. He ran over to the shielded sides.

        “That scream set him off?”

        “Yep.”

        Deceit joined them, and Logan got off another shot. “Ok, Mo, you need to get him out of here. I’ll take his dagger, and Logic and I can take this thing down.”

        Patton looked between the two of them. He had a skeptical look on his face. “Are you sure?”

        “We made leaps and bounds in our relationship while we were looking for you. We got this.” Logan replied.

        Patton smiled. “Ok. You two cover me, and I’ll try and calm him down.”

        Logan and Deceit nodded, rushing away from the emotional side.

        Logan quickly created a hologram of an attack plan and sent it over to Deceit, who nodded in response, and they started moving.

        Deceit ran under the monster’s legs, slashing deep gashes into them, and ignoring his own wince at the scream. Logan aimed for its eyes, setting off shot after shot to try and blind it. It worked.

        “Ok, we have to get it to fall.” Logan yelled to Deceit.

        “When I say so, shoot its right leg!” He replied.

        The snake jumped over to its left leg and did some quick damage, bringing it to a limp. “Go!”

        Logan set off one very powerful blast, and the demon toppled over. “Aim for the throat!”

        Quickly, the monster exploded into a shimmer of golden flecks. They won.

        Deceit walked over to Logan. “ We made a good team.”

        “Yeah.”

        Logan spotted something on the ground and picked it up. The object resembled a whip. It shimmered with an odd yellow light, and Deceit smiled.

        “We’ve got to fight to get what we want.” Logan handed him his weapon, and the maze fell. The thorns faded into soft leaves and the yellow roses seemed to be much more pleasant. The void above them brightened, and the air was filled with the soft smell of the roses. Deceit let out a laugh that was mixed with relief and surprise.

        The two sides headed over to Virgil and Patton, and Virgil seemed to have mostly recovered. Deceit handed his dagger back to him.

        Patton let out a pained chuckle and collapsed. Logan quickly scooped him up.

        “We should get back to the portal.” He said, a small frown on his face as he looked at the emotional side.

        “Yeah,” Deceit reached down to help Virgil up, but paused. “I’m sorry Virgil. For everything. Can I help you walk back to the portal?”

        Virgil sent him a small smile and reached up a shaking hand, which gripped Deceit’s.

        The injured sides made their way out of the new safety of Deceit’s realm and back into the unknown danger of Roman’s, not knowing what would come next.

        Upon reaching the tree, Emma would immediately rush to help Patton, and the Pixies helped pluck the thorns out of Virgil’s wings. Deceit and Logan stood slightly away from them.

        “Why is it always him?” Logan asked to no one in particular, staring at Patton.

        “Because we care about him, everyone does. And if he’s hurt, then we won’t be able to function as well,” Deceit stated. “But Logan, I have to ask. Do you actually like Patton, or have I made a mistake?”

        “You made a lot of mistakes Deceit. But yeah, I care for Patton in a way that almost scares me. I never want to see him hurt, yet here he is.” Logan said, watching the dark storm approaching. Two bolts of blue lightning flashed, intertwining with one another, then they were gone.

        “Your eyes glow blue whenever you are around him.”

        “Yeah. I think he helps balance me out, if that makes sense. I just---”

        Logan faded off, and Deceit didn’t push. Silence enveloped the two of them. “You know, we have to go into the forest tomorrow.”

        A weak laugh escaped Logan. “Yeah, we’ll never catch a break, will we?”

        “Not until this is over,” Deceit replied, “or until we’re dead.”

 


	40. The Forest of Fear (and Death)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TW: Manipulation, evil stuff, violence, all that jazz. Just read with caution. If the formatting is weird it's because I had to upload this from somewhere else than where I normally do.*

                That night Chrissy woke up screaming. A nightmare, she had said once Emma and Deceit were able to calm her down enough to get her to talk. But that was all she said. The poor girl refused to talk about what the dream was about.

                The storm hadn’t caught up with the group yet as they prepared to leave.

                “The forest is known for tricks. Please stay safe and together.” Nate coughed. That morning six more pixies were found to have gotten sick. Missy’s condition was worsening.

                “We’ll try Nate.” Virgil said, bowing to the brave pixie. “And please stay safe, this will all be over soon.”

                The group set off towards the forest, but Nate flew over to them.

                “Hey, when all of this is over...come back to visit, ok?” He said, not making eye contact.

                Virgil gave him a weak smile, “I promise we’ll try to.”

                And with that, they left the pixies to fight for themselves and their home. The emus quickly ran off, and the light produced from the tree and the portals faded in the quickly darkening realm. Every day they had been there it appeared to get hotter and more suffocating. A somber mood fell over the group as the dark forest appeared in the distance.

                Virgil’s feathers ruffled as an unsettling cool breeze hit them. They were there. Virgil stopped.

                “I have a bad feeling about this guys.” Virgil hopped off his emu and took a protective step in front of the group.

                Deceit and Emma followed suit while Logan helped Patton off his. The smaller side leaned weakly against the other. Logan wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

                “You ok Pat?” Logan whispered.

                Pat flashed a small grin at Logan. “Yes, I’m ok. Thanks for the concern.”

                “Are you sure?” Logan pressed.

                “Trust me Lo,” Patton brought a hand up to his cheek, and Logan’s breath caught. “I’ll be ok, we’ll all be ok.”

                “I trust you Patton.” Logan said, his voice full of sincerity. Patton smiled in response.

                “--be anything in there.” The two’s attention turned to the conversation the others were having.

                “I know there should be anything in there, I just feel like  _something_  is.” Virgil muttered, looking off into the dark trees. He subconsciously flapped his wings.

                Deceit looked over his shoulder, past Logan and Patton and into the dark sky. “Well, it doesn’t matter if there’s something or not, we’ve got to go through the forest.”

                “Yeah, I know. Just, stay close,” Virgil muttered. “And take out your weapons.”

                Patton sent the emus away, telling them to return to the Town of Heart as fast as they could. They ran towards the storm.

                Slowly, the group entered the forest, the trees hugging them tightly. The heat was horrible, yet Virgil still felt a shiver run down his back. He wrapped his arms around himself protectively.

                The silence was deafening, and the further they went in, the darker things got. Logan held Patton closer, and Chrissy was snuggled close to Emma’s neck, who cast the occasional glance down at the child.

                Virgil froze, and everyone stopped. “Do you guys hear that?”

                There was nothing. No sounds rang out around them. Virgil shivered.

                “Virgil, there’s nothing.” Logan said, watching the terrified side.

                “No, there’s definitely something. Can you not hear that?” Virgil’s eyes turned purple and went unfocused as he stared off at some unseen foe in the trees.

                “Kiddo, there’s nothing ther--” Patton’s voice caught as he heard a scream from behind him, and he looked over his shoulder to see… nothing. “Tell me I wasn’t the only one who heard that scream.”

                “You were.” Deceit said, edging closer to Emma. Chrissy flew over to him and landed reassuringly on his shoulder.

                Logan frowned and looked around. “The forest must be having different effects on all of us. Everything you’ll hear or see is in your head, remember that.”

                Deceit gave out a nervous chuckle. “Are you sure? Because the voices of people from my past I’m hearing sound very real.”

                “Stay toge--” Logan was suddenly ripped away from Patton as a vine wrapped around his leg and shot him back off into the trees.

                Logan felt every branch, rock, and tree as he flew through the darkness and away from safety. It felt like forever, but he was finally dropped against a tree.

                His breathing was shallow as he looked around the pitch-black silence--

                “Logan!” Patton yelled, collapsing as his support was torn away. “Oh my God! We’ve got to go after him!”

                “Y-yeah, w-we should.” Deceit managed to mutter.

                “Dee, breath.” Chrissy reminded him as continued to look off into the trees.

                Virgil turned to Patton, his wings spread and fear coursing through his veins, almost glowing. “What if he doesn’t come back? What if we fail because of this? This would be my fault.”

                Patton raised his hands, trying to calm the winged side. “Virgil, this isn’t your fault. I don’t know where that thought is coming from, but it’s not true.”

                “But it is! Roman said that this place represented me, and now look, we’re going to die!” Virgil cried.

                Patton sighed. “Virgil…” He took a step closer to the other.

                “NO! Don’t!” Virgil’s eyes flashed even brighter, and he bolted. The vines led him away.

                Emma watched as he left, and sent a worried look to Patton. She signed something.

                “Yes, please go after him.” Patton responded. Emma nodded and ran after the traumatized side.

                “You shouldn’t have done that,” Deceit mused, eye starting to glow. “I think you might have reminded him of the underground.”

                “The what?” Patton asked, looking confused.

                “The other sides who live with me under the main mainscape...did things, and…” Deceit shook his head. “I can’t stop hearing their voices.”

                Patton’s eyes widened as he noticed a vine wrap itself around Deceit’s wrist. “Deceit watch---”

                Virgil’s breathing was heavy by the time he stopped. He wasn’t even sure where he was running, just away. His mind only vaguely processed it was Patton, but the motion, the gestures…

                It was pitch black. Virgil couldn’t see a freaking thing. He sighed. He opened his wings, which could reflect whatever light there was. A faint glow surrounded him, and his breath caught at what he saw---

                Logan felt himself whimper as he used the tree he was slammed against to get up. There was no doubt he was going to have bruises.

                “I have to get back to them.” He muttered. “Virgil’s going to have a panic attack, Deceit won’t know what to do, and Patton…”

                He winced and took a small step forward. It was a strange feeling, stumbling around with no sight. He shivered, lighting his eyes with green light.

                “That’s not natural Lo.” The sugar-coated voice behind him said, and Logan stopped moving. Light flooded his forest clearing--

                Deceit was God-knows-where. The only thing he could see in his pitch black was the small, glowing pixie fluttering in front of his face. The warm golden light cause him to sit up.

                “Chrissy? Where are we?” He asked.

                “I don’t know. Those vines grabbed you and I just held on for dear life,” The child replied. “Oh god, what if we-”

                “Chrissy, calm down. I would never let anything happen to you.” Deceit responded, and he felt to see if his whip was still on his belt. It was. A lethal light appeared around them, and Deceit almost screamed.

                A dark figure appeared in front of them, shadows invading their face and body, but the voice was unmistakable.

                “Traitor.”  _It_  muttered, circling around the snake-faced side.

Deceit pulled Chrissy close to him.

                “How could you? You were supposed to be one of us. You are one of us.”  _It_  laughed. “You’ll never be anything more. They’ll never accept you. They know you’re a monster.”

                “Stop it.” Deceit whispered.

                “I won’t stop until you see the truth.”---

                Patton was completely alone. Everyone he cared about had been taken. He glowed his eyes blue, hoping to offer some more light in the dim-lit area.

                “What do you want from us?” He asked out loud. “Do you want to break us, shatter us into nothing so we can’t win?”

                The question didn’t get a response.

                “Haven’t we been through enough? We’ve been tortured, beaten, stabbed, almost killed, yet here you are.” He shouted. “And here we are! I know you know what I fear. And I’m not ashamed of it.”

                He dropped his shield and looked up. “I’m afraid of losing them, and here you are, taking them away from me. You want to break me. Well, it’s not going to be that easy.”

                The forest remained silent.

                “I’m not glass! I’m not going to break because of you. Ever! I trust my friends! They’re stronger than you’ll ever know!” He screamed and picked up his shield again.

                Patton looked over at a couple of vines that had started to slither toward him. “I know they say vine is dead, but this is ridiculous.”

                “Ok forest, Dragon Witch, Roman, whoever is controlling this, I challenge you. Let us prove to you how strong we are. Try and break us.” Patton said out loud.

                As if the forest agreed, one of the vines lifted up, and paused in front of him. Patton smiled. “See, you’ve got some good in you.” With that, the emotional side stuck his hand out for the vine and let himself be pulled into the thick trees.--

                Nothing made sense to Virgil as he looked at the scene in front of him. Not. One. Single. Thing.

                It was as if the forest had changed into a new place, a new realm of its own. Fire and ashes rained down. He shivered at the cold.

                “Who are you?” A deep and familiar voice sounded behind him.

                Virgil whipped around. “Roman?” He stopped once more when he saw his boyfriend.

                Roman wore a dark royal outfit, nothing like his princely attire. Behind him, a nightmare horse growled. A sharp, evil sword was pointed at Virgil.

                The Roman look-alike squinted his eyes. “How do you know my name? And how DARE you not use my royal title. That is King to you.”

                Virgil took a step back in fear. “What?”

                “You are in my world now peasant. Bow to me.”

                “Ro, it’s me, Virgil.”

                “BOW TO ME YOU MONSTER.” Roman’s voice boomed, and Virgil fell to his knees.

                “I should have known it was you. Your disfigurements should have told me right away. Virgil… Anxiety… The very monster of fear himself. The very thing I hate the most. The last one I have to get rid of…”

                “What?!”

                “I killed the others easily. Then I just had to find you. You tried to protect them. But you  _failed_. They’re dead because you couldn’t protect them.”

                Virgil whimpered. Reality and this hellscape were blurring together. “I thought you liked me.”

                “Why should I have ever like you? You couldn’t even protect me from myself. I’m like this because of you Virgil. You lost me. You lost.”

                Virgil felt cold metal scrape against his wing, and he pulled back. Roman simply chuckled. “What? Are you going to run away again?”

                “He’s never run away before!” Emma yelled, stepping in front of Virgil.

                “Emma? What?” Virgil gasped, everything was too much, but he had to stay safe. Stay.

                “This is your fear, Virgil. The forest has created a world that personifies it.” Emma explained. Roman pointed the sword at her throat. She stayed strong.

                “I’m scared of… Roman?” Virgil whimpered, standing up.

                “I don’t think so. Try again.” Emma replied.

                “How are you able to talk?!”

                “I’ll explain later. But I need you to focus Virgil,” Emma grabbed the blade and moved it off her throat, blood running down her hand. “The only way we’re getting out of here is if you beat your fear.”

                Virgil tried to think of what his biggest fear was. He had a lot of them, but he needed to find the worst. His mind raced.

                Patton, Logan, dead. Roman’s gone, he failed. He ran instead of…

                “I don’t want to have failed them. My mistakes, my faults, led to their deaths. I failed.” Virgil said. “I ran instead of trying to save them.”

                “I know you won’t believe me, but you’ll never do that. You’re strong, one of the bravest people I’ve ever met.” Emma said, ducking under Roman’s sword.

                “I’m not brave! I’ve been terrified this whole time!” Virgil dodged Roman’s attack.

                “Yes, and you’ve almost killed the others multiple times. Roman will hate you if he finds out what you did.” The Roman who wasn’t Roman hissed.

                “N-no.” Virgil gasped out.

                “Virgil, you are one of the bravest people I know. Every time we were in danger you took it head on. Nothing stopped you, no matter how scared you were.” Emma said, kicking the Roman(?).

                “Yeah, well I’m terrified right now, and have no idea what to do.” Virgil said.

                Emma froze. “I think I know. You’re afraid of losing Roman, so you’ve got to lose him yourself.”

                Virgil’s dagger flew into his hand. “No. I can’t.”

                “It’s not real Virgil, remember that.” Emma screamed as Roman(?) got a hit on her, slicing across her back.

                “Emma!” Virgil exclaimed, rushing forward and pushing the not-Roman over. He whipped his dagger over the imposter’s neck.

                “You won’t do it. I’ll win in the end, and then I’ll go after everyon-!”

                Virgil made sure the Roman was dead before he checked on Emma. She smiled sadly at him.

                “You did it.”

                “I have to protect you guys.”

                “Thanks.”

                Virgil helped her up. “How are you able to talk? What about the curse?”

                “Sometimes fear and emotions are stronger than magic. Right now we’re in a bubble of pure terror, and that stops the magic.” She explained.

                “So, is this over? Did we make it through?” Virgil asked.

                “I believe so.” Emma and Virgil watched as the forest started to return.

                “I have one more question. Why don’t you have to fear your fear?”

                Emma gave him a sad smile. “Because right now we’re living my worst nightmare.”

                And they were back in the forest.--

                Deceit cringed as the dark figure continued to circle him. He felt the pixie kid shiver. “Shh, it will be ok Chrissy.”

                “Lying again Deceit? Why, don’t you know that’s wrong? If they knew you were doing that, then they’ll hate you as much as we do. Then you’ll be alone again.” It whispered into his ear.

                “That’s--”

                “What? A lie? You know it’s not Deceit. Virgil was the closest thing you had to a friend and even then you had to blackmail him to stay. And guess what? He ran the first chance he got. You were alone again. You’ll always be alone. You’re a nightmare. Who could ever like you?”  

                “I like him!” Chrissy shouted. “He’s my friend, and I don’t think you should talk to him like that!”

                The shadow gave Deceit a horrible smile before ripping Chrissy away from him. “Oh really? Do you know what he’s done? How many people he’s hurt?”

                Deceit shot up, and took his weapon off, clenching it in his hand. “Let go of her!”

                “No. This little brat needs to learn her place.”

                Deceit acted purely on instinct as he swung his whip at the monster, yanking the weapon as it wrapped around its leg, and the thing went down. He jumped on it.

                “Let’s face it. I’m scared of you and all of the others in the goddamn hellscape under the light. But I’m more than you are. I want to belong to people. I want the others to accept me. That’s more than you have ever done. I don’t know if they will. But what I do know is that you’re holding onto one of the few people who have ever seen me as more than a monster, and I think it’s in your best interest if you let the child go.” Deceit said.

                The shadow dropped Chrissy, who rolled away from them on the forest floor.

                “Good. I’m scared of you. But you know what, that’s not going to stop me from protecting them. And if I end up alone, an outcast in the mind, then good. I’ll know they’re safe from the likes of you.” With that, Deceit swung his whip one more time and the monster disintegrated. He breathed a sigh of relief.

                Chrissy fluttered over to him, her wings a bit crumpled from being grabbed. “You did it.”

                Deceit smiled at the child. “You helped.”--

                Logan gasped as Patton stood in front of him, eyes glowing blue. “Logan? Are you ok? I ran after you when you pulled into here.”

                “Yes Patton, I am fine.” The faint alarm going off in Logan’s head was covered by the smiled the heart gave him.

                “Thank God. We should probably get back to the others.” Patton said.

                “Yes, we should.” Logan walked over to the other, and reached for his hand.

                “What are you doing?” Patton yanked his hand away.

                “Holding your hand…” Logan frowned. “So we don’t get separated.”

                “I don’t want you touching me.”

                “O-oh. Sorry.” Logan was confused.

                “That brings something else up. You’ve been acting weird. You get all flustered when you’re around me. Why is that.” It wasn’t a question, more like a demand.

                “What?” Logan took a step back.

                “Because I think you’re starting to show emotions, and you can’t do that Logan.” Patton glared at the other.

                “Patton what are you doing?” Logan’s voice was full of hurt. “I thought you said--”

                “I said that so you’d feel better. But right now I’m being truthful. You’ll destroy us if you show emotion. You’re supposed to be logic.” Patton growled. “I can’t even look at you right now.”

                Logan was speechless.

                “Yeah, I hate you Logan.” Patton said and turned around.

                “You have been  _encouraging_  me to show emotions.” Logan managed to gasp out. “I thought you liked this.”

                “How could I ever like a failure of a person? Because you’re nothing more than that.” Patton started to walk away.

                In a split second decision, Logan fire a shot next to Patton to regain his attention. Patton whipped around and in a moment slammed him against a tree with his powers.

                “How  _dare_  you. My God, you’re nothing more than a dysfunctional dictionary with anger management issues.” He hissed, and it stabbed Logan right to the core.

                Logan bit his tongue to keep from screaming.

                “I know there’s something you’re not telling me. There’s something you’re holding back. You’re one of the main reasons the Dragon Witch became so powerful. You can’t set aside your Pride and just come clean to us. Pathetic.” Patton snarked.

                Logan’s mind was vaguely aware that this wasn’t real, it couldn’t be real. The forest was trying to break him. But he couldn’t listen to those thoughts, not with Patton looking at him like he was disgusting.

_‘Which you are.’_

                Logan believed it. He was the problem, and the one person he believed could help him didn’t want to. He pushed everyone away, and now he had to deal with the consequences.

                He felt a quick cutting pain over his heart, and he looked to see Patton holding some form of glowing black knife. In a panic he looked down to see a shallow cut on his chest, glowing the same color as the weapon. Patton’s eyes had stopped glowing blue.

                “I need the truth out of you Logic. This is the only way things are going to get better. Aren’t they?” Patton asked, dangerously close to Logan.

                Logan felt tears running down his face as Patton brought his hand into a fist and the gash burned bright red.-

                Patton let the vines guide him through the black trees, bracing himself to face something awful. He hated the dark, well, more of what was in the dark.

                Then the vine let go of him, dropping him in the middle of the pitch black darkness. He immediately tripped over a root, and his shield glowing brightly as it took in the impact from the ground.

                It was all the moral side had to light his way. He made his shield glow a bright blue, and the trees threateningly reflected the color. He shivered. Something was wrong.

                He stumbled a bit through the forest, letting his instincts guide him. Then a laser shot past him, missing by mere inches.

                Patton shrieked.

                “Logan!” He exclaimed, and ran off in the direction it came from. The light from his shield glowed brighter as he continued, his heart pumping.

                A faint glowing emerged from the clearing in front of him. A bubble seemed to surround it, distortion and warping the inside. All Patton could tell was that Logan was pinned to a tree by some of the vines, and something else was in there with him.

                Patton jumped into the bubble, and he gasped.

                Logan was sobbing, a cut prominent on his chest, and some evil version of himself was standing over Logan. The copy glanced over at him and smirked.

                “Go on Logan.” It hissed.

                Logan took a wheezy breath, eyes closed tight and tears still rolling down his cheeks. “I hate that you make me feel this way. I used to hate everything about you, but then you just--you just took over me, made me feel safe. I shut out everything because I was scared of the exact thing you were blaming me for. I can’t do this anymore! I don’t know what you want from me!”

                Patton took a step forward, but the copy raised a knife to Logan’s throat. He stopped, and stayed silent. Logan could do this.

                “Sometimes I just want to scream that ‘I hate you” at you but I can’t. Because that would hurt you more than it would me keeping it in. And I can’t because I would be lying. Everything in me wants to hate you, because you confuse me, but I can’t hate you because you’re you. You help take care of Roman when he’s in burnout, you calm Virgil down when he’s having an attack, you saved Deceit that one day, and you do everything for me. You make sure I eat, you tell me when it’s time to go to sleep, and you make me feel--” Logan whimpered, and Patton gasped as his cut glowing black. “You make me feel complete.”

                In an instant, Patton found himself where the copy had been. He looked back to see it standing where he had been. It made a weird face then crumbled into dust on the floor.

                “I love you so much Patton, and to know you hate me makes me want to die. But, if it’s what you want, I won’t ever show emotions again. Like you want.” Logan opened his eyes, and blue met blue. The vines released him.

                Patton stumbled forward to catch him. “Logan, no, I don’t--”

                “You just said that! And now you’re going to go back on what you said again!”

                “Please Lo, that wasn’t--”

                “Shut up! I’ll do what you want, just stay away from me!” Logan tore himself from Patton’s grip faster than the vines did.

                Patton broke. He sunk to his knees and let out a heart-wrenching sob that had the anguish of a million suns inside. Everything he had been working for had just been ruined.

                Logan tried to ignore Patton, looking around the clearing for a distraction. His breath caught as his eyes landed on a knife in a pile of dust. He picked it up. It was the one that had cut him.

                Those black eyes that had coldly stared at him were unfamiliar, horrible. He couldn’t look at them. But when he opened his eyes, the blue that met them warmed his heart.

                Logan looked around them. It clicked as Patton cried again. That wasn’t real. He was facing his fear. That’s what the forest had wanted. It used Patton, or maybe a fake one.

                “Patton…” Logan sighed, rushing over to the smaller side. “Oh my god I’m so--” His breath caught as two heartbroken grey eyes met his. “I’m so sorry. That wasn’t you.”

                “D-did you mean it? All the stuff you said?” Patton gasped.

                “Every. Last. Word.” Logan confirmed. “I don’t know how it happened, but I’ve become smitten with you Patton. For months now I’ve had feelings for you. And even though they’re confusing, and maybe I hate them a little bit because of that, they’ve made me realize I love you. Every single thing about you is perfect.”

                Blue flooded back into Patton’s eyes. “Thank gosh. I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted you to say that Logan. It must have been years,” Patton laughed and looked up. “Oh, how cliche this is. Two heroes in the middle of an adventure finally confessing their feelings to each other after something horrible just happened? Classic.”

                “Yeah.” Logan helped Patton to his feet. He gasped as Patton gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

                “Let’s get back to the others. I’m sure they’re done with their trials as well.” Patton sighed.

                And they did. Something in the forest led all three groups back together, and they were stronger than they were before. The rest of the walk towards the climax was a piece of cake.

                Though the storm still loomed in the distance.


	41. The Final Fight pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ha. Violence.*

       The forest started to thin as the traumatized group continued their journey. Virgil shivered, and the hot turned to freezing cold.

        “Oh my Gosh.” Patton said as he stopped outside the forest. “That’s... terrifying.”

        They came out of the forest on top of a hill overlooking a valley. An almost pitch black valley. A few towers and what appeared to be a castle stood ominously in the blood-colored light. Something loomed in the darkness.

        Virgil shivered. “I think we’re here.”

        “This-this is where Dad has been?” Chrissy whimpered.

        Deceit sent a reassuring look to the kid. “Hey, we’ll save him. I promise.”

        Emma smiled at the two of them. Deceit was a good guy, even if he didn’t always know how to solve problems the correct way.

        “What is our plan of battle?” Logan asked, summoning his holograms. “Because I have a couple of ideas.”

        “Shoot.” Deceit replied, turning to the logical side.

        “No, just shooting is a horrible plan.” Logan blinked, a bit of confusion showing on his face. Virgil facepalmed.

        “Honey, he meant to say your plans.” Patton muttered, smiling.

        “Oh,” Logan sighed and rubbed his temples. “Sorry, I’m still learning slang.”

        “We know.” Virgil said, eyes locked on the towers below. Which one was Roman in?

        Logan scoffed. “Anyway, I suggest we head down this hill together, then split into smaller groups at the bottom so we can do a quick scouting thing. We need to figure out where Niche is being kept.”

        “And Roman.” Patton said a bit forcefully, casting a sideways glance at Logan.

        Logan nodded. “Yes, Roman too.”

        Suddenly Emma flashed a light at them, and motioned for them to get down. The group dropped to the floor as a small army of Dark Ones ran past where they were. Virgil stayed dead silent.

        Patton pushed himself up off the ground and looked out at the darkness. “I want to make a Lion King joke right now, but I don’t think I should.”

        “Don’t. Please.” Logan said, joining him.

        “Let’s go down. We don’t have much sunlight left, and that storm is rolling in.” Virgil said. He wanted this over with, he wanted Roman back.

        “Don’t rush into things Virgil. You don’t know what’s down there.” Deceit said.

        “Or who’s down there.” Patton added again.

        “Well, do you suggest we wait?” Virgil snapped at them. “Roman’s down there suffering, Chrissy’s dad is down there suffering.”

        Chrissy whimpered. “Gosh man…that’s harsh.”

        “Yeah, just a bit.” Deceit said roughly, glaring at Virgil.

        Virgil shook his wings. Nervousness rolled off him. “I’m sorry.”

        Patton limped over to the youngest side. “Virgil, I know you’re worried. But you have to trust us, we’ll try and get them back.”

        “I know. I just miss Roman so much.” Virgil swallowed down his tears.

        “Then let’s get going.” Patton said.

        “Stay towards the trees. We don’t want the witch to know we’re here.” Logan reminded them, and they started towards the darkness.

        Patton caught up with his counterpart while Virgil stayed behind them with Deceit. The mood between the oldest sides was tense.

        “We should tell him. He deserves to know, know what to expect.” Patton said quietly, looking at the ground. “She’s powerful, and--”

        Logan sighed. “It’s possible Roman is fine. He’s strong. Virgil doesn’t need to know, it could change things.”

        “But what if he’s not alright?” Patton asked.

        “We’ll make sure he’s alright, or at the very least make sure Virgil will be alright one day.” Logan answered.

        “Ok.” Patton leaned onto the other. “We’ll make sure they’re ok.”

        Deceit caught up with them. “Virgil’s freaking out. His anxiety is telling him something is wrong. Pat, could you?”

        “Yeah, of course!” Patton hurried back to comfort Virgil.

        Emma was attempting to get Virgil to breathe. She wasn’t succeeding, but she also wasn’t failing. Patton had seen Virgil much worse, and this was a much more dire situation.

        “Thanks Emma, but I’ll handle him from here.” Patton wrapped an arm around the anxious side. “Shhh, Virgie, it’s ok. We’ll be ok.”

        “I-I just feel empty. I miss Roman so much, and I don’t even know if we can save him.” Virgil felt a few tears roll down his cheeks. “Patton…”

        “Yeah Virgil?”

        “Can we die?”

        Patton blinked in surprise. “What?”

        “Like, if something happens? Could one of us die? Like a human does? And then what happens?”

        “Virge, don’t think like that. I don’t know the answer to your question but I do know that we’ll hopefully never need to know the answer.”

        Patton pulled away, eyeing Virgil. They were both crying now. Pure terror shone in Virgil’s eyes.

        “Promise?” Virgil asked, a small look of hope crossing his face.

        “I promise.” The lie stung on Patton’s tongue, he didn’t know what they were going to find. Virgil gave him a weak smile in response.

        Feeling he had calmed Virgil down enough, he left and returned to Logan, Deceit, and Chrissy, who was perched on Deceit’s shoulder.

        Virgil stood alone with Emma on the hill, yet he felt as if evil and prying eyes were watching him. He turned to Emma.

        “Why do I feel like he’s lying?” He asked desperately.

        Emma shook her head. She didn’t know.

        The group reached the bottom, and pitch blackness covered them. Virgil spread his wings a bit, and the area around them glowed faintly.

        Patton stayed stuck next to Logan. “Ok, who goes where?”

        “We’ll head over to those buildings over there, Deceit should go with Emma because she can defend him, and Chrissy goes with Virgil because he’s the best fighter.” Logan said.

        “I can defend myself!” Both Chrissy and Deceit exclaimed.

        Unfortunately, their yelling was a bit too loud, and the group froze as they heard a group of dark ones scramble towards their location. Logan prepped his gauntlet, and Deceit unhooked his whip. The group was ready to fight.

        However, they were not ready for two bright golden eyes to focus on them in the darkness. Virgil froze, the first night he spent in Roman’s realm coming back to him.

_‘Well, this is unexpected.”_ The smooth, calming voice said to them as the eyes bobbed in the darkness. _“I never thought I’d see all of you here. It’s such an interesting sight.”_

        Virgil pulled his wings in tight, not speaking. None of them were. The amount of fear pulsing through the group could only be rivaled by Virgil’s realm. Virgil didn’t know what was going to happen, and the horrifying voice didn’t help.

_‘Virgil darling, don’t you have anything to say to me?’_ The eyes snaked closer to the group, and Virgil stood in front of them protectively. He wanted to scream, but held his tongue.

        He spread his wings wide, revealing their enemy. It was the dragon-witch. Her skin was grey and scaly, covered in many scars. Her size was enormous. But those familiar eyes were the most terrifying. There were no white in her eyes, only an empty darkness made of the same twisting shadows that came from her. The yellows of her eyes dipped up and down, not leaving the group.

        “Yes. This time I do. How dare you. How F(cking dare you take the people we love.” Virgil growled, motioning for the rest of the group to run. “You know, you aren’t going to win.”

_‘I won’t have to if you just bow and pledge your allegiance to me.’_ She smiled sickly.

        “Never.” With that, Virgil pushed off the ground and swung his dagger at her face. The witch was caught off guard and cried out as he made contact. The group behind him ran like he told them to do.

_‘You little sh*t. You’re going to regret that.’_ She hissed, and swung her claws at him. The winged bird easily dodged her cage.

        “I probably will.” Virgil smirked and ran off in another direction, determined to lead her away from the group.

        The witch quickly followed, and a bright red ball of pure magic shot past Virgil, singeing some of his feathers. Virgil hissed in pain. He slid under an attacking Dark One.

        The darkness he was running through never bothered him. It was the monsters in the darkness that scared him. But not now. He couldn’t be scared. Roman, the person who used to see him as a monster, the person who Virgil knew could never be a monster, needed him.

_‘Get back here you monster!’_ The demon behind him screamed.

        That’s what she saw Virgil as. A monster. This time though, the word didn’t sting him. The creature, demon that took the person he cared for most in the world.  And it thought he was a monster.

        “Then I will be.” Virgil growled, eyes flashing purple. He stopped running and faced the thing that hurt them.

        An energy flooded him. It wasn’t the same as what he’s felt before. It felt hotter, more dangerous. He was more dangerous.

        When he met eyes with the next Dark One that jumped at him, it immediately fell to the ground. Virgil could feel it’s brain burning. He took one glance at the others around him, and they too fell to the ground, crying in pain.

        The witch stopped in front of him, and sent a line of fire his way. He avoided it. The Dark Ones didn’t, they burnt to a crisp in a choir of human-like screams. A look of pain flashed through the witch’s eyes.

        Virgil put a mad grin on his face and stalked towards the villain.

        She smirked. _‘This wasn’t what I was expecting when Roman told me about you.’_

        Virgil froze.

_‘Ah, yes. He begged me not to hurt you, that he would give anything for me not to hurt you.’_

Virgil felt like screaming.

_‘Of course, I used that to break him.’_

        Virgil dodged another one of the attacks. He slipped away, sprinting from the demon. If he could lose it then he could find the others and they could figure out a plan.

        Virgil looked up to check his health. Three hearts. Great.

        Virgil ducked behind a pile of rocks, and he heard the witch stop somewhere close to him.

        The clicking of its claws sent him back to the fear of his own realm, and that golden and red monster that attacked his friends. He didn’t fail to defeat it then, and he hoped he wouldn’t now.

        A bright beam of light suddenly shot past him and hit the witch, causing her to scream. A hand grabbed his.

        “Come on kiddo!” Patton exclaimed, pulling Virgil behind him. Logan joined them and shot two bolts of light directly into those God-Forsaken eyes. The demon went blind.

        It shrieked. Loud, high, and human. The world around them became even darker. A ring of fire shot above their heads.

        Patton and Logan led Virgil to a little area in the middle of some towers. Deceit, Emma, and Chrissy were all already there.

        “We found Niche.” Deceit said, looking up at one of the towers. “He’s up in that tower. We tried to find the door or some way inside, but we can only see a window at like, almost the top. Do you think you could fly up there and get him?”

        “Of course.” Virgil muttered.

        “I’m coming too.” Chrissy huffed, flying over to Virgil. “I have wings too. I can fly.”

        “Chrissy. No.” Deceit said, a look of worry all over his face.

        “Yes! This is why I came! To save my Dad. And what if Virgil needs back up up there? I might be small, but I can still help!” Chrissy exclaimed quietly.

        “Fine Chrissy--”

        “Virgil no. I can’t allow that!” Deceit said.

        “I’ll keep her safe De. I promise.” Virgil said, spreading his wings and prepared to take off. Chrissy copied him.

        Virgil shot into the air, keeping the blacks of his wings facing away from the tower. Chrissy made sure not glow.

        The two landing in the window and slipped inside. Virgil peeked out to make sure the hadn’t been spotted. Everything appeared fine.

        The inside of the tower was almost pitch black, but Virgil could tell they were alone. He made his eyes glow purple, and Chrissy glowed brighter in response.

        The room they were in was nothing too special upon first glance. A desk sat against the wall, a bookcase across from it. A large cauldron sat in the middle. Virgil crept towards it and scowled at the pungent smell coming from it.

        “It looks like there’s a key in there.” Chrissy said, looking over Virgil’s shoulder. A small golden key was surrounded by a toxic red liquid that bubbled and turned by itself.

        “This isn’t going to be fun.” Virgil grimaced and carefully stuck his hand into the potion. But his hand was fine. The potion didn’t feel slimy and sticky or dangerous. The minute Virgil grabbed the key, it golden a warm, bright golden. Virgil tore his hand out of the potion. A smell of vanilla filled the room.

        The side and the pixie watched as the glowing substance on Virgil’s hand and arm settled into his skin.

        “What the utter fff--” Virgil realized who he was with. “Heck. What the utter heck?”

        The potion continued to glow, and it filled the room with a soft light. The two’s attention was drawn to a door. Virgil walked over and pushed it open. Had he looked over he would have seen a potions book and the ingredients for what he just stuck his hand in.

        The upward staircase was illuminated in the same golden light that lit up Virgil’s world. Slowly, the two adventurers crept up the stairs to another door.

        A whimper was heard from the other side when their footsteps drew close. Chrissy gasped. Virgil threw the door open.

        Niche was curled in on himself, locked in a tiny cage hanging from the ceiling. He was barely glowing now, and he was a complete wreck.

        “P-please, have mercy.” He said silently.  
        “Dad!” Chrissy exclaimed, and she and Virgil rushed over to him.

        Niche’s eyes shot open, and he was looking at Virgil and Chrissy as if he couldn’t believe it. “Chrissy? Virgil? What are--”

                “We came to rescue you.” Virgil placed the small key into the lock and opened the door.

        Chrissy barreled into her father, tears streaming down his face. “I missed you!”

        Niche clung to Chrissy as if any second she would disappear. “H-how did you get here?”

        “A long and tedious journey. Emma, Deceit, and the other sides are waiting down at the bottom of the tower.” Virgil said.

        “Even Ro-roman?” Niche stuttered, not releasing his daughter.

        “No. We don’t know where he is. Do you have any ideas?” Virgil asked, frowning.

        Niche shot into the air, fluttering in front of Virgil, holding Chrissy in his arms. “We have to get out of here now. Now.”

        “Of course,” Virgil said, an uneasy feeling spiking in him. The group ran down the staircase, and they ended up in the glowing golden room. A threat lingered in the air. Virgil turned to the window.

        They froze as the door behind them creaked open, and Virgil’s feathers stood on end. The glow in the room ceased. He pushed Chrissy and Niche behind him before whipping around to face the intruder, dagger at the ready.

_His_ two bleeding golden eyes met Virgil’s.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *There will be a second update later today.*


	42. The Final Flight pt 2

        “R-ro?” Virgil said out loud, his emotions swirling.one one hand he wanted to run over and hug his boyfriend, but bright red warning bells were blaring in his head, telling him to run and get away.

        The owner of the eyes stalked towards Virgil, a wicked grin plastered on his face. Roman drew his sword.

        “Babe?” Virgil felt himself plead. “Please, it's me.”

        “But that's not him,” Niche muttered, pulling Chrissy towards the window. “The Demon witch corrupted him, the things that person has done to me are unspeakable.”

        Virgil wanted to scream, and cry, and run, and pull his hair out with how much stress he’s been under. All he wanted was his Roman back, the person he lo-cared about a heckling lot. But he has to fight for that too.

        “Virgil, are you crying?” Chrissy asked, almost silent behind her father.

        “Niche, Chrissy, get out of here,” Virgil wiped his face, freeing it of tears, “I'll handle this.”

         He didn't see the small pixies flee from the tower, his eyes locked on Roman. “Roman, please.”

        “Shut up monster,” Roman growled, earning a whimper from the other side. “You don't belong here.”

        Virgil visibly drew back from the other Side, who was on the other side. His hand twitched down to his dagger, but he stopped it. Everything in him was screaming to run, except he knew his heart would shatter if he did. “Please.”

        Roman drew his sword. Virgil scampered back. In a moment, the window behind his was blocked with Roman’s gorgeous magic. Virgil curled his wings in even tighter, heart racing. He cringed as he saw no trace of the man he knew in the eyes glaring at him.

        Roman lunged across the room, swinging his sword, and it metaphorically went straight through Virgil’s heart. Literally it barely missed his face. Virgil threw up his dagger, slicing Roman’s arm.

        Roman gasped, and stumbled backward. “Babe, how could you? I thought you cared about me.”

        In his head, Virgil knew it was a trick. But his heart bled for the other side, begging its owner to comfort the other. “I do. That’s why I'm doing this.”

        “You can't save me _if I'm dead.”_ Roman’s voice distorted, echoing the dragon witch’s. “ _And what about the others outside. Oh wait, you can't get to them.”_

        Virgil dodged another one of Roman’s swings, and knocked into the potion behind him. The cauldron spilled out over the floor. It ran between Virgil and Roman, the light and the dark, two unstoppable forces colliding in a way which neither wanted to. Roman froze, staring down at the mixture.

        Virgil threw a bottle from the bookcase behind him at the other. It missed, shattering across the wall behind the dark side. The shards of glass stayed floating, twinkling the red light like sirens, spinning through the dark space.

        “Why are you doing this? Why are either of you doing this?” Virgil took another step towards the potion, and it glowed a faint purple light.

_“Simple Virgil. You all have messed up, and if I can't ‘fix’ the problems you've caused then everything will be destroyed.”_ The witch spoke through Roman.

        “We're getting better!” Virgil yelled at his boyfriend, the mixture glowing a warm golden under his purple. “We will get better.”

        Roman took another step toward Virgil, sword drawn and eyes gold. He stopped at the edge of the puddle.

_“Yeah, ‘better.’ Like how you didn't tell Roman what Deceit did to you, or any of them about your wings. And you know what, I'm sure Logan and Patton didn’t tell you about you little Roman here. He was so easy to flip due to his pas--”_ Roman screamed as he stepped into the potion, and it flared up gold and purple, turning to steam underneath his foot.

        “Virgil, fight me. Please. Save yours--” Roman's eyes turned back to their chocolate brown for a second. Then the black returned.

        “Roman?” Virgil gasped, confused as heck and waiting to cry. His eyes darkened at Roman. “You'll pay for this.”

        _“I'm sure.”_ Roman hissed back and jumped over the puddle. Virgil launched himself across the room at the window in response.

        Virgil swung his dagger at the other, slicing across his chest. The momentary pain was enough for Roman to lose concentration, and the shield in front of the window fell away. Virgil immediately jumped out of it.

        He fluttered in front of the window as Roman glared at him from inside, sword drawn. Virgil’s heart was shattered at the sight. A rage replaced his feelings of sadness however, when he looked down to see the others looking up at him. He couldn't let them get hurt. He couldn't fail them.

        A mix of gold and purple fluttered within him as sent a glare at his beloved. Then a red ball of fire hit his back. Virgil cursed as he saw the dragon looking up at him, eyes flickering in the darkness. He quickly dropped to the ground.

        “Is that Roman up there?” Patton asked him immediately, his hearts diminished after taking care of the injured pixie. “Virgil, what's going on?”

        “That monster corrupted him,” Logan and Patton shared a look. “He’s on its side.”

_“You're darn right I am.”_ A chill ran down Virgil’s back as he was met with Roman’s voice behind him. _“And you can join me Virgil.”_

        Virgil stumbled back as Emma pushed him out of the way, standing between the group and Roman. She lit up with magic.

_“Emmaline, you came back,”_ Roman’s eyes changed again, voice desperate. “Why?”

        Emma shrugged, not even bothering to sign something out. She stepped back towards Virgil and took his hand. His hand shimmered as she pulled away, pulsing with a new energy. The sorceress drew a sword and pointed it towards the corrupted side.

        Patton threw up his shield as a fire ball barreled towards the group, and the Dragon Witch emerged from the darkness. Deceit gasped and picked the two pixies up off the ground.

        “We need to move. Now.” Logan said, grabbing Virgil and Patton, pulling them behind him. Deceit followed.

        “What about Emma!” Virgil gasped, looking back one more time at his friend, standing strong against his boyfriend.

        “She wants us to leave,” Logan replied, “She told Patton and me to run when she said we should.”

        “Emma!” Chrissy cried out, trying to get another look at the lady who had become a mother figure to her. Niche held his daughter down, keeping her from flying away. “Let go of me! She needs help!” The poor girl frantically pulled at her father’s grip, tears streaming down her face.

        Deceit’s face was frozen in a look of shock and horror. He wanted to help the kid that had looked past what he stood for and still cared about him, but if he let her do what she wanted he might lose her. Deceit didn’t want to lose her.

        The group dodged the Monster’s attacks, ducking around building and rocks and whatever they could to put distance between them.

        “Patton!” Logan exclaimed, tackling the smaller side to the ground. As he did that a toxic looking beam of light hit him, sending him tumbling across the ground.

        Patton immediately shot up and rushed over to the other. “Logan, why would you do that?!”

        “I couldn't let you get hurt?” Logan said uncertainly. He stood up, wincing with the pain. “Come on, we have to keep moving.”

        “We should spilt up. She can't follow all of us at once.” Deceit said.

        Virgil nodded his head. “Yeah. At the next fork, everyone go in a separate direction. I'm going to try and head back to help Emma. Niche and Chrissy, stay with Deceit. Logan, Pat, please split from each other for now.”

        The group hesitantly nodded. They approached a group of towers, and Patton sent one last longing look at Logan before they all lost sight of one another.

        Virgil hit a rock with both his feet and pushed off into the air, streaking back towards the bursts of lights that were too red for his liking. He swooped over another spell that was shot at him.

        And for a moment his mind went back to his first time flying in Roman’s realm. The beauty, the clear air and sky above him, the lure and wonderful adrenaline that was pumping through his veins from saving Roman from the monster. This time wasn't like that. He hadn't saved Roman from the monster, how could he save someone from them self?

        Virgil hit the ground hard and started sprinting to get to Emma and Roman. He veered into the clearing.

        A pure, loud, high-pitched scream was heard as Roman landed a shot on Emma, straight through her heart. She crumpled to the ground before fighting to stand up. Virgil only watched in shock.

        The sorceress stood up, eyes glowing a rainbow of bright color. She huffed at Roman, the spell seemingly broken from her voice.

        “I can assure you that you won't win. Virgil, Logan, Patton, Deceit, Niche and Chrissy? They're stronger than you think. And trust me, you'll be finding out soon.” Emma sent a weak glance back at Virgil, a smile on her face. “Make sure Chrissy stays strong for me, ok?”

        Roman took another swing at her, but before he could land it she fell to the ground, eyes going grey and cold. Virgil gasped, and even Roman froze.

        “I failed,” Virgil muttered to himself, blood boiling. His hand shimmered gold and purple, itching to do _something._ “You made me fail them.”

        Roman looked up at the other side, who had started to cry, sob into the darkness. He was speechless, cold eyes showing flickers of shock.

        “You'll pay for this!” Virgil yelled out into the air, warming it with his anger.

        Virgil brandished his dagger and pushed off the ground, tackling Roman. Anxiety’s eyes were cold and dark, purple with shadows swirling about, moving with the need to latch onto anything they could and tear it apart. He held the dagger to Roman’s neck.

_“You won't do it. I'm too important to you--_ Do it! _You’re weak, you care about me._ Virgil, save yourself!” Roman fought with himself, eyes flickering between light and dark. “ _Go ahead and do it Magpie.”_

        Virgil drew back slightly at the name, feeling it go straight into his soul. Roman saw his hesitation and pounced, kicking Virgil off of him and back onto the ground.

_“When I kill you, I want to hear it happen, watch the light drain from your lovely eyes, feel your skin go cold against my touch.”_ Roman reached a hand up and place it on Virgil’s face. In a flash of gold and purple, Roman yanked it back. His eyes met Virgil’s. “Please run. I can't stand the thought of losing you.”

        “Sorry, Princey. I can’t do that.” Virgil scampered away from the other, eyes landing on Emma. He took the sword from her, and it sparkled all the same colors she did when she was alive.

        The cold light entered Roman again, and he glared at Virgil. _“I guess I can't touch you. I'll still enjoy killing you though.”_

        “Try me b*tch.” Virgil hissed, and Roman swung at him. He summoned a second blade. Virgil was barely able to dodge him.

_“I'll do more than try Magpie.”_

        Again, the name distracted Virgil and he felt a blade drag across his bicep. He pulled away from the pain. But Roman was on him again, not letting him escape.

_“I'll hear your scream again Virgil.”_ Roman crooned, colliding his sword with Virgil’s dagger. He swung again.

        Virgil held his tongue as he felt Roman’s sword slice deep across his stomach. He fell to the ground. The pain was unbearable, only made worse by the fact he had to move again. Virgil zipped up his jacket to hide the injury, trying to stay strong.

        “Try again Roman.” He said, voice wavering a little bit. “You can't take me down.”

_“I can see you're hurt Virgil. Just give up, and I might go easy on you.”_ Roman replied. A look of pleading crossed over him.

        “No, never,” Virgil grunted and lunged once again at the man in front of him. He stopped short.

        A line of stars were launched at Roman, and Virgil smiled at the help he was receiving. With only a glance up at his hearts, he went to attack again.

        Roman grabbed his wrist hard, and held tight. _“Join us or die,”_ he looked over at Roman. _“If you and Patton join the witch and I then I won't kill Virgil. Is that a fair trade?”_

         Something sparkled in Logan’s eyes, and he held Patton back. He made eye contact with Virgil.

        “Don't! Please, Logan, Patton, save yourselves! I'll figure out a way out of this!” Virgil cried.

        “Virgil. We’re not going anywhere,” Logan’s eyes flashed blue. “We will never stop fighting Roman.”

        A circle of stars surrounded Virgil and Roman, and Logan raised his gauntlet.

        The stars zipped towards Virgil and Roman, and Virgil screamed as he was picked up. His stomach burned. Roman dodged the stars. He summoned a second sword.

_“Nice try Logan.”_ He said, raising a sword to Virgils’s throat.

        “Ha. Predictable.” Logan smiled and Roman screamed as another line of stars shattered across his body, seemingly coming from nowhere.

        Virgil took the opportunity to wretch himself out of Roman’s arms, stumbling towards the other two. Patton grabbed him and threw him behind his shield. Logan fired as Roman. His swords went flying away from him.

        “Kiddo? Are you ok?” Patton asked the anxious side, eyeing him up and down. Virgil wasn’t sure if his jacket was dark enough to hide the blood seeping through it. The voices in his head taunted him, telling him he was going to die.

        “I'm fine Patton. Just pissed off.” Virgil kept his voice steady.

        Patton’s eyes landed on someone.

        “Is that--”

        “Yes Pat, it is.”

        “Is she--”

        Virgil nodded and Patton shed a tear for the girl covered in blood. He held his shield strong again as Logan fired once more, knocking Roman to the ground. Virgil’s eyes widened with concern.

        Deceit ran up behind them and his eye lit up yellow, locking Roman in place. Virgil could see the panic his eye shining at the thought of being defeated. But something else appeared, a look of relief.

        Virgil removed himself from behind the shield limped over to Roman. He wasn't sure what he was doing, running on pure instinct.

        “Just kill me Virge.” The prince said, looking into the other’s soul. “I don't want to hurt you anymore.”

        “As I said before. Never.” Virgil focused on his own voices, the swirling demons inside his head. What more was the witch that was on the prowl for them to Roman?

        Virgil placed a hand on Roman’s cheek as he kneeled down, eyes glowing bright. Roman hissed from the sting of the other’s touch. Then Virgil kissed him. Hard.

        Roman gasped as he felt the voices rush from his head, and he was in his own control once more. Deceit’s grip on him loosened.

        “Virgil!” Roman broke the kiss and Virgil fell beside him, holding his head in his hands. Roman shot up. “Why did you do that?!”

        “What did he do?” Logan rushed over to the two of them, and he watched Virgil scream.

        “He--” Roman wasn't sure what the other did. “He saved me. He got me away from that monster’s influence.”

        “Kiddo!” Patton rushed to Virgil’s side.

        Roman leaned over his boyfriend. “Come on Virgil, I know you can beat her. You’re stronger than she is. Please, I believe in you Love.”

        Virgil stopped shaking a bit, and he opened his eyes. They were his own, flickering between purple and brown. Flecks of gold dancing through them, helping him.

        With a deep breath, he stopped. A shriek of anger sounded from somewhere around them.

        “I beat her.” He gasped, falling into Roman. It didn't burn this time.

        “That was dangerous and stupid Virgil.” Roman said, tears running down his face.

        “So are you Ro.” Virgil quipped back. They hugged each other tight, Virgil not caring about his stab wound.

        A sorrowful shriek played behind them, and Roman’s eyes went wide as they landed on Chrissy, who was staring at Emma. The young girl started sobbing loudly. Niche seemed like he didn't know what to say.

        The grief from the next scream the child let out rang across the land, and it rattled the bones of everyone. Virgil curled into Roman more.

        A dark one appeared in the clearing, and Virgil pushed to his feet. Injured or not, he was not letting anyone else bet hurt. Roman stood beside him.

        Deceit stood by the pixies, and more demons joined the first. Patton took Logan’s hand and gave it a squeeze. Logan squeezed back.

_‘How dare you take Roman from me!’_ The witch screamed, stalking into the clearing _. ‘He was mine!’_

        “I am not anyone's!” Roman exclaimed, sounding thoroughly offended. “Actually, I'm Virgil's, but that’s not important!”

        With that, a dark one lunged at Virgil, going for his throat. Roman swung his sword like a bat, slicing completely through the monster.

        Roman looked at what he was holding with surprise. “I wasn't aware this sword had so much kick to it!”

        Virgil glanced over at Logan and Patton, who were taking on one by themselves. He then jumped at another one. “Which sword is that?”

        “My first one, the one that was with me when I appeared,” Roman explained, taking out another.

        Virgil groaned as he was hit directly in his stomach, a new wave of pain shooting through his system. Virgil barely managed to defeat the Dark One. He stumbled a bit.

        “Magp--Virgil, are you ok?” Roman asked, helping Virgil to his feet.

        “I'm fine, we need to take out that witch though.” Virgil huffed.

        A flash of golden light shone as Chrissy stole her father’s sword and attacked the monster that Deceit was fighting. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

        “You took my mom, you took Auntie, and I will not let you hurt anyone else! I will not be alone!” She yelled, and Deceit landed a final blow on the monster. “I don't want you hurt!”

        “I don't what you hurt either Chrissy, which is why I need you to stay with your dad, ok?” Deceit sighed.

        Roman turned back to Virgil. “I caused that. Emma died at my hands.”

        Virgil sighed, “You're right, but your hands weren't hours at the time. They were it’s,” Virgil pointed to dragon-witch, “and now we've got to get revenge.”

        Roman nodded. “She was so good, like a younger sister. Now she’s gone.”

        Virgil nodded and took Roman’s hand. “And you're here.”

        “Yeah. I am.” Roman sighed, and glared at the monster in front of them. “We have to work together. All of us.”

        “I know. And we have been.” Virgil replied, waving Logan and Patton over to them. Deceit followed suit, Chrissy and her crying on his shoulder.

        Niche watched Roman with terror in his eyes, holding his child close, keeping her away from him. It broke Virgil’s heart.

        “We don't have a lot of time. The faster we move in on her, the less she’ll expect it. Logan, Patton, I need you two to go for her legs, and if she takes off into the air, shoot at her.” Roman turned to Deceit. “I need all of you to keep an eye on the dark ones. I'll try and distract her,” Roman placed a hand on Virgil’s shoulder. “I need you up I'm the air. Go for her eyes, if she can't see then she’s an easy target.”

        Virgil nodded and plowed into Roman, giving him a tight hug. He pulled back and nodded, taking off into the air.

        Roman sent him a sad smile and glanced down at his outfit. His eyes widened as he noticed a large blood stain across his own stomach. But he was fine, and that didn't come from Emma, so…

        “Virgil…” Roman’s gaze went upward. His breath caught.

        Everyone spread out, heading towards the witch. She reared up and spread her own scaly, horrible wings. Virgil froze in midair, and his anxiety levels hit him like a truck.

        “They need you,” he swallowed his fear, and shoved his pain into the closet he came out of. “You can do this.”

         The dragon witch launched into the air, a ring of magic surrounding her. She grinned.

         Roman was panicking, Virgil, the love of his life, was the only person up there with the thing that had been torturing him for days. And Virgil was injured.

         He quickly sent a shot of light up at the Witch, hoping to distract it long enough for Virgil to find a weak spot.

     Logan joined in, shooting off small bursts of beams to make sure it’s attention stayed off the winged side.

     Virgil watched the others as they tried to help him. He sent a weak smile at them. They couldn't see it. He looked up to check his health.

      “That’s not good.” He sighed, and he angled himself towards the monster in front of him. He streaked towards it, dodging the wings, and looking for those eyes that haunted his sleep.

      He found them, and in a moment had sliced one, blinding her in one eye. It bled red, not gold.

       Virgil quickly hit the other one, and the monster shrieked. _‘You'll die for this! All of you!’_

Virgil let out a breathy laugh as he fluttered over to its ear. “Good.”

       The dragon witch shrieked again, and Virgil was knocked back by a ball of fire surrounding her. He winced as his heart dropped more, but they needed him.

        Logan immediately became relentless with his shots, and Roman started casting spells as well. They needed the monster on the ground.

        Patton quickly shielded Roman and Logan from an attack. He pulled back after it was done, and he spotted Deceit doing his best to fight off two Dark Ones all by himself.

        “I'm going to go help De!” Patton yelled as he hurried off towards the snakey side.

        Patton threw himself in front of Deceit as one of the monsters swung, and his shield took the full impact. Patton fell back into Deceit.

        “Thanks Pat.”

        “You're welcome De.”

        Virgil watched the scene under him unfold as he raked his dagger down the witch’s back. She screamed again. Virgil aimed for her wings, and Logan shot a couple of times at them. Her right wing lit up with purple fire. Virgil smiled.

        “Virgil!” Roman yelled up to him. “Go for her chest! Get her heart!”

        Virgil wavered a little bit. “This is for my fami--no, this is for me. You've hurt them, you hurt me. I won't be hurt anymore.”

        The Dragon shivered at his words, sending off random spells to try and stop the feathered side. She failed.

        Virgil focused his energy into his dagger, putting all of emotions: the pain, the suffering, the love, into it. He plunged it into the witch’s heart.

        She screamed, loud and long, falling to the ground. The Dark Ones shrieked with her, melting into puddles of goop. She hit the ground, and turned into ash, burning into a pile of nothing.

        Roman cheered, pulling Logan into a tight hug as the dragon fell out of the air. He looked over at Patton and Deceit, who were also smiling. A wave of light washed over the dark plains.

        He met Virgil’s eyes, and the later gave him a smile. Then his eyes rolled back and he crumpled in the air, falling towards the ground.

        Virgil felt fuzzy. That was the best way he could think to describe it. Fuzzy. Nothing was responding to him, but his brain could barely even register it. He knew he was failing towards the ground, but he couldn't do anything.

        He didn’t hit the ground. Virgil looked up to see Roman holding him tightly, his wings loose underneath him. He could barely understand what the other was saying.

        “Virgil, you're hurt bad! Oh my god, oh my god!”

        Virgil let out a breathy laugh. “I know I'm hurt. But I had to keep you safe Ro.”

        “You could die.”

        “ _You_ could have died.”

        “Virgil…”

        Virgil weakly looped his arms around Roman’s neck as he was lowered to the ground. “Shut up and let me kiss the man I love before I die.”

       Roman froze, “Y-you love me?”

       Virgil huffed, his vision going dark around the edges. “I just trekked through your realm and fought off dozens of demons and then a Dragon Witch to save you. I think I love you Princey.”

        He groaned as pain shot through him again. Virgil laughed and pulled Roman into a small, loving kiss.

        Then the world went black, and the rain started.

          "Virgil!" 


	43. Epilouge: Secrets

        The mindspace: a vast and open world inside every person on this planet’s head. Whatever a person wanted existed there. But inside Thomas Sander’s mindspace, an argument stirred.

        “Roman, you should be lying down. You’re not fully healed yet.” Logan sighed, adjusting his glasses.

        “Neither are you. I said I’d handle lunch today.” Roman sighed and took the knife Logan was holding from him. “I’ll handle this.”

        Patton limped into the kitchen, and took a look at the two other sides. “Come on Kiddos, I want both of you back in the living room to rest. I’ll handle the food.”

        “No! I’m fine, you two go now.” Roman crossed his arms, like a little kid throwing a fit.

        “I will not Roman. I know you’ve been taking on work and trying to help out more because of what happened, and I want to remind you none of that was your fault. Therefore you should go rest up again. I’m sure Thomas will be needing you soon.” Logan turned back to the counter and picked up the knife again.

        “Well, ok, maybe that’s a little true, but it was my fault. I let her corrupt me. I hurt all of you. And Virgil…” Roman looked away in shame. His shoulders sagged.

        “Please Ro,” Patton took a shaky step towards the other two, and he stumbled. Logan was there to catch him. “Stop blaming yourself.”

        “I don’t think I’ll ever stop Pat.” Roman said, eyes glowing their soft gold.

        Patton paused, and looked over at the far wall of the kitchen. He removed himself from Logan’s grasp and walked over to it. He ran his fingers over an indent, a knife hole, in the wall. “It seems like just yesterday this happened. I miss him.”

        “Patton, we all do, but all we can do is wait.” Logan said somberly.

        Roman felt tears running down his cheeks. “I did that to him. You can’t deny that. And wait, who’s--”

        “Deceit is in the other room. Nothing is going to happen.” Logan answered. “Trust me. Now, take Patton into the other room. Please let me finish lunch.”

        Roman nodded, and helped Patton out of the room. Deceit looked up at them from the ground, where he was doodling something in Virgil’s diary. He looked exhausted.

        “Any change?” Roman asked, flopping down into a pile of pillows. The whole commons area had been turned into a ‘recovery area’ as Patton referred to it. Mattresses had been brought in from everyone’s room, pillows and fairy lights were scattered around the room.

        “Not as far as I can tell.” Deceit replied.

        Roman sighed and pulled a single white feather out of his pocket. It shimmered purple in the golden light’s glow. “I can’t stand this!” He yelled, standing up again.

        “Roman, sit down.” Patton groaned.

        "Patton, you know I love you, but we know I can’t ‘just sit down.’ I rule over an entire realm, and I failed at that. And I know you don’t understand, and wish you never will, but I want, need to protect Virgil,” He gestured over to the couch, where Virgil was lying, immobile. He hadn’t been responsive since he originally passed out. “I love him, and it’s driving me crazy that I can’t do anything to help him.”

        “Roman, where is all this coming from?”

        “I don’t know,” Roman said desperately, “I’m just so scared, and knowing that I did this to him, it hurts.”

        “I know Ro.” Patton said. “But I think he’s getting better. Thomas still has anxiety, Virgil hasn’t ‘ducked out.’ He’s still here.”

        “Thanks again Patton. You saved him.”

        “ _We_ saved him.”

        “ _You_ almost died using your healing powers on him,” Roman sighed. “I almost killed both of you.”

        “No, you didn’t,” Patton sighed. “You put yourself at risk to save him too.”

        Logan came into the room. “Lunch is ready. I think we can leave Virgil for a while.”

        Roman went over Patton and helped him up. Deceit sent a glance at Virgil before following Logan into the kitchen.

        “You go on Pat, I need a minute to myself.” Roman sighed, and Patton left him alone. Roman sat on the couch Virgil was on, and placed his head in his hands. “I’m sorry Magpie.”

        Roman looked up to the ceiling. “I knew something was wrong with you, but I didn’t do anything. And I know you saved us, but I can’t help but feel like it wasn’t worth it. She’s gone, yes, but for how long? She formed because none of us could work together, and how can we be sure that we’ll be ok? I’m sorry Virgil. I shouldn’t have done---” He stumbled over his own thoughts. “--any of it. I should have told all of you about her, I shouldn’t have gone alone, and I shouldn’t have let her get to me, to corrupt me so easily. I did terrible things.”

        Roman shook his head. “She used you against me, I don’t think any of you know that. She haunted me with scenes and images of you hating me, she broke down my emotions, all my self control. I don’t know how I didn’t see what she was doing. And because of that, I hurt Niche, I hurt Emma, I led to Patton and Logan and Deceit having to go through that, I’m worried I left Chrissy so scared she might not recover, and I,” He placed his hand next to Virgil’s. “I almost killed you. Who knows, I might have. I know when we first met it seemed like I hated you, but I don’t think I did. Not really. I definitely didn’t love you, or even like you, and there was no way I could see us being together. But I didn’t hate you. Please don’t hate me.”

        Roman gasped in surprise as he felt Virgil’s hand wrap around his own. A breathy laugh escaped the other. “Princey, I think it’s obvious that I could never hate you.”

        “Virgil!” And suddenly, Roman found himself crying, hugging Virgil to his chest closely.

        “Owwww, Ro, things still hurt.” Virgil breathed out, no malice behind his words.

        Roman immediately let go of him. “Oh! Yeah, sorry,” He smiled. “You’re back.”

        There was a loud clattering as a blue and grey figure blurred out of the kitchen, immediately tackling Virgil with another hug. “Kiddo!”

        Virgil groaned in pain, though the smile still stayed on his face. “Hey Pat.”

        “You’re awake.” Logan said from the kitchen doorway, a look of relief all over his face.

        “Oh thank God.” Deceit said, smiling a little bit.

        Patton pulled away from Virgil, and Virgil rubbed his head. “What exactly happened?”

        “Oh, we beat the witch!” Patton grinned. “Not without some injuries though.”

        “Yes, Patton is correct. However, after we beat the Dragon Witch, you fell out of the sky, and that’s when we discovered you had lost exponential amounts of blood from a cut on your abdomen,” Logan adjusted his glasses,         “Roman and Patton were able to revive you using Patton’s healing powers--”

        "--Which he almost died from using!” Deceit exclaimed, glaring at the smaller side. Logan cocked an eyebrow at him. Deceit huffed. “Continue.”

        “Yes, both Patton and Roman took heavy damage from stabilizing you, but we were lucky enough to get them back to the Pixie’s tree, where Nate and the others helped us. Then we all returned back here,” Logan sighed. “We haven’t told Thomas about what’s been going on, we were waiting to see if you woke up.”

        “ _If_ I woke up? How bad was I?” Virgil looked over to Roman, who looked like he was about to cry. “Roman?”

        “I’m so sorry Virgil. I’m so, so sorry.” Roman didn’t meet the other’s eyes, instead staring off towards the kitchen.

        “Roman. It’s not your fau--”

        “But it is! I-I screwed up. And everyone says they forgive me, but I don’t forgive mys--mhph!” Roman was cut off by Virgil slamming his lips into the other’s. Roman pulled away.

        “What? You were never gonna stop talking.” Virgil yawned. “You don’t have to say sorry to me. And I know you regret doing everything you did, but I’m ok, we’re ok. I wish I could say we’re all ok, but everyone here is.”

        Roman was crying. “I’m so happy you’re ok.” He pulled Virgil into a tight hug against his chest.

        The memories of what happened seemed to finally register with Virgil. A sob escaped his lips and he clung to Roman. Neither ever wanted to pull away.

        “I can’t stay out of this!” Patton exclaimed, throwing himself into their hug. “Logy, come and join us!”

        Logan sighed, but complied to Patton’s request, joining them in the group hug.

        Virgil glanced up, and met eyes with Deceit. “Come on.”

        “Me? But I--”

        “Helped us save Thomas and the entirety of Roman’s realm. Fought alongside us for the greater good? Get over here.”

        Deceit smiled, and joined the group in a hug. The five of them all just stayed there, knowing their mission was done, that they had succeeded.

        “Hey Virgil, I have some letters for you.” Roman sighed as they all pulled apart.

        “What?” Virgil looked confused as Roman handed him a pile of envelopes. Each one had a different name written on the front of it.

        “Chrissy insisted that everyone you met on your adventure write you a note, so that way you had more reasons to live,” Gave a faint smile and looked over at Deceit. “She’s a good kid.”

        “Yep.”

        Virgil opened the small letter from Chrissy. “How is her handwriting in normal size if she’s a pixie?”

        Logan sighed. “As illogical as it is, in Roman’s realm, magic that can change the sizes of things does exist.”

        Virgil laughed a read the letter.

_‘Dear Lord Virgil,_

_Thank you for saving my Dad and Prince Roman. I hope you get better soon. Dad wants to show you around the Pixies’ forest sometime._

_You’re amazing--Chrissy.’_

        Virgil grinned. “Is she ok?”

        “Chrissy’s taking everything that happened pretty roughly, but she’s strong. I know she’ll pull through.” Roman said somberly. “Look through some more of the notes.”

        Virgil obliged, pulling one with Niche’s name out. He read it out loud.  

_“Virgil,_

_I believe I should start this note off with an apology. For the longest time before I actually got to know you, I thought you were bad and evil. I know now that I was extremely incorrect. Ever since you started coming to our land more, Roman’s been happier, the world’s been safer, and I feel like you’ve made me a better person. Thank you._

_-Niche.”_

        Patton flopped onto a pile of pillows, taking Logan down with him. Deceit sat in an armchair to the right of the group. Roman curled up next to his boyfriend.

        Virgil continued to flip through the letters, he spotted names such as Remy, Picani, Magenta, Missy, Mr. Smith, Mr. Smith’s daughter, Emma--

        Virgil froze, holding the envelope up to Roman. “What the utter f(ck Princey?”

        Roman shrugged, gesturing for him to read it. Virgil carefully ripped it open.

_‘Dearest Virgil,_

_If you’re reading this, I’m happy you made it. Yes, this is Emma writing to you. I knew Roman was going to kill me when I fought him. He was always better at fighting than I was. And *something* else told me I was going to die. If you’re curious about that, ask Patton to explain. I am dead, but luckily the ‘realm’ thought I was too important to be let go. I’m sorta a ghost right now, and Roman is trying to figure out a way to bring me back. Thank you for saving all of us. You’re a good guy, and I’m glad Roman has you._

_Sincerely, Emmaline._

        Virgil grinned and tears rolled down his cheeks. He leaned into Roman more. “We all made it. We won.”

        “It’s surprising, I _don’t_ assure you.” Deceit replied, earning an eye roll from Roman and Logan. Patton laughed.

        “I’m not surprised. We fought hard, trusted one another, and maybe, just maybe, had a bit more luck than the Dragon-Witch did.” Patton smiled.

        The group enjoyed each other’s company, lounging about the mindscape and healing. As night fell upon them, a sleepover in the main room was announced. Deceit quickly built up a blanket tent, hissing that anyone who disturbed his sleep would face death. Logan and Patton set up an air mattress and cuddled together up Patton’s white, cloud-like blankets.

        Roman and Virgil weren’t asleep yet, instead sitting side by side at the circular kitchen table, each lost in thought. Virgil subconsciously wrapped his wing around the other. Roman noticed and laughed.

        “Hey Magpie.”

        Virgil turned to him. “Yes, Princey?”

        “Are you meaning to do this?” Roman smirked.

        “Do wha-- Again? Seriously?!” Virgil laughed in surprise, pulling Roman closer with his wing. “Nope.”

        “I think it’s adorable.” Roman kissed the other side’s nose, and Virgil smiled.

        “You think everything I do is adorable.” Virgil sighed.

        “Because everything you do _is_ adorable.” Roman giggled, and Virgil’s cheeks became tinted pink.

        Silence elapsed between the two of them, and a thought crossed Roman’s mind. Something that he’d still been keeping to himself.

        “Magpie, Virgil, there’s a secret I’ve been keeping from you.” Roman said, and he felt Virgil tense up.

        “What?”

        “Yes, and it’s something pretty huge,” Roman smirked and turned his face towards Virgil. “I’m utterly in love with you.”

        Virgil went bright red. He grinned a lovesick smile. “I love you too you idiot. And I don’t think that’s a secret to anyone.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Google Doc created: March 5th, 2018.*
> 
> *Final chapter Published: January 6th, 2019*
> 
> *Number of Chapters: 43*
> 
> *Number of words:  75597 (Including deleted chapter drafts)*
> 
> *Number of Pages: 207*
> 
> *Hours Spent on Writing: I don't have an exact number, but over 200 if I had to guess.*
> 
> *I was wondering if you all would like me to create a new story for some of extra scenes I have written for this story.*
> 
> *Thank You All for reading Secrets.*

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic on here, but not in general. Anything in * are like authors notes. I have a lot of this written already, and it's almost done on Quotev, but I put it here to reach a larger audience. Thanks!


End file.
